C'est la Vie
by Mygale
Summary: [AU] Decidido a independizarse, Iván llega a la residencial que alberga a un grupo de jóvenes cuyas vidas parecen arruinadas por el estrés de sus respectivos estudios y trabajos, ¿un semillero de resentimiento y depresión, o el sitio perfecto darle un nuevo significado a su existencia? Algo que solo podrá descubrir con el correr de sus días como universitario.
1. I

**Avertencia:** Ser "original" en estos días es sumamente complicado. Cuesta mucho encontrar temas "nuevos" sobre los cuales escribir en una época donde la información va y viene a gran velocidad y da incontables vueltas al mundo en menos de un parpadeo. Aún así, me exculpo de todo parecido que usted, querido lector, pueda encontrar entre mi trabajo y el de otros autores en esta página o en otros sitios del espacio cibernético.

 **Disclaimer:** _Axis Powers Hetalia_ no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Su creador es Hidekaz Himaruya. Su humilde servidora, quien les escribe, no pretende lucrar con las creaciones basadas en su obra, sino hacer de esto una sana entretención tanto para ella como para quienes se tomen el tiempo de leer su trabajo.

* * *

.

 **.:~** **C'EST LA VIE** **~:.**

 **.:I:.**

.

Bajo las ruedas del taxi que se detenía, Iván oyó entre sueños el ruido de la gravilla siendo apisonada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en el cristal para 'descansar un momento los ojos'; aunque hubiese querido hacerse el desentendido y seguir dormitando envuelto en su gabardina, el taxímetro seguiría funcionando, y no podía permitirse ese lujo con tan poco efectivo en los bolsillos.

— Joven, ya hemos llegado.

Fingiendo un largo bostezo, el muchacho se incorporó en el asiento del copiloto. Tenía la expresión de un niño al cual sus padres han despertado de una larguísima siesta. De reojo leyó los números del indicador digital, y calculó que haría falta además sacar dinero de su bolso de mano para completar la suma.

" _Oh, pero si solo han sido diez minutos_ …"

— Joven…

— ¡Disculpe! Aún estoy algo lento.

Tras recibir el billete, el chófer compuso una mueca de enfado. En seguida Iván rebuscó en los compartimientos más pequeños de su equipaje hasta dar con el monedero, y depositó en las manos del impaciente conductor todo lo que faltaba. Dos pequeños doblones se arrinconaron entre las costuras, temerosos de abandonar el interior forrado del peluche.

— ¿Propina?

— Lo siento, pero no traigo más encima.

El hombre resopló con pesadez, y su pasajero comprendió que no le ayudaría a bajar el resto de las maletas.

.

Más que una residencia de estudiantes, lo que Iván tenía en frente parecía una de esas cabañas donde iban de vacaciones las familias que apenas y tenían presupuesto para darse ese lujo. Había cinco más, idénticas, alineadas a lo largo de la manzana. La suya era amarillo mostaza con la puerta frontal pintada de café oscuro, y una verja metálica con la pintura negra desconchada. Había dos bicicletas apoyadas contra el muro que la separaba del vecino de la derecha.

Antes de que pudiese descorrer el pestillo de la reja, alguien asomó por la entrada principal.

— ¿Iván Braginsky?

— Soy yo.

— ¡Pasa, chico! Te estábamos esperando. Eh, ¿pero qué son todas esas valijas? Déjame ayudarte.

Apenas y pudo contener la risa. Su amistoso receptor tenía un acento divertido, cantarín; a juzgar por la forma en que aspiraba, suavizaba y omitía algunas letras, debía de ser caribeño; al salir de casa Iván pudo apreciar los detalles de su guayabera floreada, los pantaloncillos y las pantuflas sucias y descosidas. Parecía un tipo simpático.

— ¿Y, qué tal el viaje?

— El tren estuvo bien las primeras dos horas.

— Oh, ya lo creo. Yo no podría ni en sueños hacer ese viaje de seis horas que tú... ¡Deja, deja ahí, ya lo cargo yo! que debes venir hecho polvo.

Aún así, el recién llegado insistió en cargar dos de las maletas. Una vez dentro, el hombre de guayabera dejó las dos que transportaba a un lado, se limpió las palmas en los pantaloncillos, y extendió su mano para estrechar con fuerza la del recién llegado.

— Un placer, chico. Me llamo Carlos.

— ¿Carlos Machado, a quien le escribí el _e-mail_?

— El mismo.

— El placer es mío, señor.

— ¡Por favor, no! Me haces sentir viejo. Solo 'Carlos'. Siéntete con la confianza de tutearme.

Compartieron una carcajada medio forzada que no pasó desapercibida para el otro ocupante de la casa, que asomó desde la cocina esgrimiendo un cucharón empapado de caldo.

— ¿Ya llegó el nuevo?

— En efecto.

— El almuerzo aún no está, pero mientras tanto puedo darle un plato de sopa-aru. Estás hambriento, ¿verdad?

— ¡Mucho!

— Ve a servirte y yo subo tu equipaje. ¡Va, a la cocina! Come algo y ponte cómodo, esta es tu nueva casa.

Con cierto dejo de culpa, dejó que Carlos se encargara de subir las maletas a la segunda planta. Iván siguió al joven del cucharón a la cocina inundada del sabroso aroma de lo que fuera que se estuviese cocinando.

— ¡Hum! Huele que alimenta.

— Estofado. Receta de mi padre. También tenemos de entrada _pho_ con el pollo que sobró de ayer-aru. ¿Puedes alcanzarme un plato hondo? Busca en esa despensa.

— ¿Aquí?

— Ahí mismo. ¿Plato lleno?

— Por favor.

Mientras Iván comía, el joven siguió cocinando, removiendo aquí y allá el contenido de las ollas, apagando las que soltaban hervor, echando condimentos con una rapidez maestra, mecánica. El joven estaba fascinado.

— ¿Haces eso a menudo?

— Todo el tiempo. A veces me ayudan los otros, pero la verdad, es que prefiero trabajar solo. La cocina es un arte donde muchas manos arruinan el producto final-aru.

— Tenemos suerte de contar con alguien como el viejo Yao. Nunca conocí a alguien que amara tanto la cocina — Carlos estaba de regreso, exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida por el habano que llevaba en la boca. El joven del cucharón no se dio por aludido, y siguió trabajando con los dos ojos bien puestos en la tetera que todavía no silbaba. — ¿No te ha dado más problemas la llave de agua?

— Ninguno. Kim Ly la dejó como nueva.

— ¿Quién es Kim Ly? — preguntó Iván.

— Nuestra florecita. Es la única chica que vive aquí con nosotros en la residencia. Ahora mismo no está en casa, creo que fue a por unas cosas a la ferretería…

— ¿No fue a comprar una nueva pala de jardín?

— Si, Yao. A la ferretería.

— ¿Cuánta gente vive aquí?

— Contándote, cinco.

— ¿Terminaste con el _pho_?

— ¡Sí! Estaba delicioso. Muchas gracias.

— Deja el plato en el lavadero y sígueme. ¡Chico, te debes estar asando con ese abrigo encima! ¿No quieres quitártelo? Vamos, te muestro tu alcoba y de paso la de tus compañeros.

.

Carlos salió de la cocina, secundado por Iván. Atrás quedaron Yao y sus ollas con sopa y estofado. Las escaleras conducían a un pasillo estrecho con tres puertas a cada lado, la última de la derecha con un colgante blanco que decía "BAÑO".

La segunda de la izquierda estaba abierta, y allí Carlos le indicó que dormiría.

— Dejé todas tus maletas contra la pared. La cama está deshecha, si no tienes sábanas limpias puedes buscar unas en el armario.

— Traje las mías de casa.

— ¡Perfecto! Puedes poner toda tu ropa en los cajones y tus cosas de estudio en el escritorio. Ninguna habitación tiene televisión, te recomiendo que no conectes artefactos aquí, hazlo en la sala de estar, y solo uno a la vez. El generador no es muy potente, una pequeña sobrecarga puede hacer que se vaya la energía.

— Entendido.

— Aquí está.

Estaba bien para una sola persona, pero con dos hombres corpulentos allí dentro, la habitación adquiría un carácter claustrofóbico. El armazón metálico de la cama sostenía un desvencijado colchón que en su mejor momento habría sido blanco. La moqueta del suelo estaba deteriorada en las partes donde los muebles descansaban todo su peso. Con optimismo, Iván pensó en aquella alcoba apenas equipada como una gran oportunidad para que, con un poco de su toque personal, el sitio se convirtiera en un lugar cálido y acogedor.

— Te mostraré el resto de la casa antes de dejarte proceder con tus cosas, ¿te parece? — como si fuera un ritual de bautizo, Carlos encendió el habano y exhaló una bocanada de humo hacia el centro de la habitación. Él e Iván se dirigieron al fondo del pasillo, y el segundo reparó divertido en que bajo la palabra "BAÑO" había dos patitos de goma pintados, mirándose, rodeados de pompas de jabón.

— La puerta frente al baño es la mía. No quiero que te sientas mal, pero es la más grande. Allí tenemos el mueble donde guardamos la aspiradora y la plancha, así que si las necesitas, no tengo problemas con que entres y las tomes, siempre y cuando la devuelvas apenas y termines.

— Entendido.

— La siguiente puerta del lado izquierdo es la tuya. Somos vecinos. A mí no me molestan los ruidos ni las luces, tengo el sueño muy pesado, si debes quedarte hasta tarde estudiando o algo por el estilo, siéntete libre de hacerlo, pero con la puerta cerrada y en lo posible sin hacer mucho ruido. Así evitarás tener problemas con tu vecino de en frente.

— ¿Quién es?

— Su nombre es Hyung. Hoy debía trabajar, así que recién podrás conocerlo cuando vuelva a casa por la noche— le dio una profunda calada a su habano antes de continuar — Bien, pues de seguro ya te imaginas de quién son las dos últimas habitaciones…

— Una es de la chica…

— Sí, justo la que está aquí, al lado de la de Hyung. Desde que la compañera de cuarto de Kim Ly se fue a vivir con su enamorado, ese lugar es un completo misterio para nosotros. A la florecita no le gusta que nadie entre a su habitación, y pues, está en todo su derecho. Las cosas de uso común que manejábamos en el armario de este cuarto, como los manuales de cocina y los instructivos de los electrodomésticos, están en la habitación del viejo Yao.

— Que es la que está frente a la de la chica, junto a la mía.

— Precisamente, grandote. Oye, iré abajo a ver si el viejo Yao necesita ayuda con la mesa, ¿vienes, o tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— Bajaré contigo. Puedo ordenar mis cosas más tarde. Por el momento, me interesa mucho más conocer a mis nuevos compañeros de casa.

— Bien dicho.

(***)

En algún momento de la tarde Kim Ly había llegado a casa. Ya estaba sentada a la mesa con Yao, esperando a los demás para comer. La expresión en el rostro de la chica era tensa: aún cuando trataba de parecer tranquila, lo cierto es que estaba algo incómoda con la idea de que hubiese un completo desconocido que vendría a cambiar los esquemas que se manejaban en la residencia.

— T-tú… eres Iván.

— Iván Braginsky. Es un placer— canturreó con exagerada simpatía — Tú eres Kim Ly, ¿cierto? Tus amigos ya me han hablado un poco sobre ti.

— Ah… sí.

— Eres la única chica aquí, y no te gusta que entren a tu cuarto. ¿Qué más me puedes decir? Quiero conocer a las personas con las que voy a vivir de hoy en adelante.

La muchacha tragó una cucharada de estofado, notablemente nerviosa.

— Pues… mi nombre completo es Kim Ly Nguyen. Nací en Vietnam y tan solo hace dos años vivo aquí. Me trasladé desde un pequeño poblado rural para seguir mis estudios…

— ¿Qué estudias? — interrumpió Iván.

— Una carrera técnica: mecánica en maquinaria pesada.

— ¡¿En serio?! Una mujer muy atípica, si se me permite decirlo.

— Tanto aquí como en el instituto, Kim es una florecita en medio de un mar de testosterona— carcajeó Carlos.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Estoy en el último año de mi carrera: medicina. En Cuba mis padres se formaron como excelentes profesionales, y me hubiese gustado seguir sus pasos allí si tan solo no hubieran exiliado a toda la familia.

— ¡Oh!

— No ha sido fácil. Por eso arrendamos esta casa para estudiantes. Estas propiedades le pertenecen a un primo de mi madre que nos recibió cuando llegamos de Cuba; con el dinero de las rentas, más el empleo de medio tiempo que he buscado, puedo ayudar a mi padre a costear la universidad y cubrir además mi cuota de los gastos de esta casa.

— ¿Y, qué hay del viejo Yao?

Al ver que no se dio por aludido, Carlos dejó caer una de sus manazas en la espalda de Yao, que se atoró con el sorbo de té que acababa de tomar.

— Disculpa. Casi te mato.

— No sería la primera vez-aru — masculló — Para empezar, el hecho de que sea el mayor aquí no le da derecho a nadie de decirme "viejo", ¿está bien? Pues ya que preguntas, estudio gastronomía. Kim Ly y yo vamos en el mismo instituto, pero ella va en horario vespertino por su empleo, y yo estudio en horario diurno, así que trabajo por las tardes.

— Oh, pues parece que todos aquí trabajan, ¿no es así? Tendré que ponerme a tono.

— Como resulte más cómodo para ti. Lo que hacemos es pagar una cuota fija que comprende los servicios básicos y la comida, y el resto cada uno lo administra según sus necesidades. Procuramos tener los víveres necesarios para que el viejo… perdón, para que Yao pueda preparar el almuerzo de todos los días, y cada uno además tiene responsabilidades asignadas en casa. Todos ayudamos, todos contribuimos en algo para que la convivencia aquí sea lo más sana posible. Espero que logres sentirte a gusto aquí, Iván.

— Lo haré.

— ¡Esa es la actitud! — rió el cubano, levantando su vaso con jugo — A tu salud, chico. Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.

.

 _Continuará..._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Lo sé, merezco una paliza. ¿Qué hago publicando un nuevo fanfic en lugar de estar trabajando de cabeza en "Hetalia Meets Hogwarts"?  
La respuesta ni siquiera yo la tengo.  
Lo único que puedo decir, es que esta idea sufrió muchísimas transformaciones antes de que alcanzara este punto y que finalmente me atreviera a dejarla ver la luz del día.  
Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado esta introducción.

Desde ya, quedo atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias.

¡Un besito en la frente para cada uno de ustedes!


	2. II

Aparición de Corea del Norte (Im Hyung Soo), perteneciente a la artista coreana-estadounidense de _deviantART_ **Lo-wah.**

* * *

 **.:II:.**

 **.**

La primera noche a Iván le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Su cuerpo desconoció la cama en cuanto la tocó: sentía las sábanas frías, húmedas, cargadas con olor a detergente concentrado. Ya casi amanecía cuando, en medio de las infinitas vueltas que se dio entre las mantas, logró quedarse dormido. Fue como apenas haber dado un parpadeo antes de que la alarma despertadora se activara en su móvil.

Aún con tan pocas horas de sueño encima, el joven se sentía lleno de energía. La casa estaba en completo silencio. Supuso que era el primero en pie – _por supuesto, no había razones para madrugar en un día domingo_ -, así que con el máximo cuidado, tomó algunos artículos de aseo personal y se desplazó en puntillas hasta el baño. Una vez tiznado, vestido y de regreso en su cuarto, comenzó a desarmar sus maletas. Estaba en eso cuando alguien asomó a su cuarto.

— Buenos días, Yao.

— Buenos días… ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?

— Uh… ¿temprano?

— Las nueve de la mañana. ¿Quién se levanta antes de las nueve de la mañana en un día domingo-aru?

— Oh, lo siento— dijo Iván en una risita infantil — Es un hábito que viene desde mi casa, ¿sabes? Vivíamos en un pequeño poblado tan lejos de todo que, para llegar a tiempo al trabajo o la escuela, debíamos madrugar. De hecho, hoy me levanté _tarde_ en comparación a lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo allá…

— No has desayunado. Bajaré a preparar algo.

— Descuida, puedo hacerlo solo.

— ¡No! No, la cocina es _MI_ responsabilidad-aru. Nadie más puede meter las manos allí. Además, puedo adelantar el desayuno del resto y de paso el almuerzo. Procura no hacer mucho ruido, los demás deben estar todavía dormidos-aru.

El mayor de los residentes bajó con tal precaución que sus pasos no sonaron en la escalera. Iván se apresuró en dejar todas las pertenencias que traía en su lugar, y se dirigió a la primera planta a buscar algo en qué ser de utilidad.

— ¿Quieres ayuda con la vajilla?

— Deja, yo puedo solo.

— ¿Qué tal si pongo la mesa?

— No vale la pena. Estamos solo los dos en pie, dudo que los otros aparezcan antes de las diez y media.

— Ah… ¿hay algo que limpiar?

— No que yo recuerde. Hey, no quiero sonar hostil, pero de verdad que no necesito de tu ayuda aquí. Es más, estás estorbándome, esta cocina es algo estrecha y… ¿oyes eso?

Aguzando el oído, podía distinguirse el suave rumor de un motor fuera de la casa.

— Hay algo que puedes hacer mientras yo cocino: toma la llave del cerco frontal y abre el candado de la puerta más grande-aru.

Diligente, buscó la llave en un pequeño muestrario de colgadores que estaba clavado tras la puerta de acceso principal. Lo que había afuera era una motocicleta, una M-72 que Iván reconoció con cierta emoción.

"¡ _Tiempo que no veía una de esas_!"

El conductor, cuyo rostro no podía adivinarse tras el casco, hizo un gesto de impaciencia al nuevo residente. Éste abrió la puerta y la motocicleta entró, acomodándose delante de las dos bicicletas apoyadas contra el muro. El motor dejó de rugir. Dentro de la casa, el joven se quitó la aparatosa protección de la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde estabas? Te esperábamos anoche-aru— le regañó Yao.

— Se me hizo tarde, tuve que pasar a dormir a uno de esos moteles de la carretera que va al sur.

— ¿Al sur? Trabajas en el centro.

— Fui a ver a alguien.

— ¿Y no podías llamarnos para avisar que no llegarías a dormir? ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti-aru!

Parecía una escena sacada de esas antiguas películas americanas donde un padre estricto regaña a su hijo adolescente por escaparse de casa. El joven tenía toda la pinta del estereotípico 'chico malo' de preparatoria: olía a cigarrillos, iba vestido con chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans desgastados y botas militares; y claro, se sumaba al hecho de que conducía una anticuada motocicleta soviética.

— ¿Eres Hyung?

El joven se volvió hacia Iván con gesto indiferente. Tras repasarlo de pies a cabeza, reparó en que no se habían presentado.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Me hablaron de ti ayer. Soy Iván Braginsky.

— Ah, el nuevo— exclamó con un leve asomo de sorpresa — Había olvidado por completo los avisos de Carlos sobre tu llegada.

— Hyung, apestas a tabaco. Ve a cambiarte, ¿quieres?

El motorista los abandonó, rodando los ojos cuando ya estaba dándole la espalda al mayor. El incómodo silencio permitió que se oyera con toda claridad cómo la puerta de la segunda habitación a la derecha se abría y cerraba con violencia.

Poco después, Kim Ly y Carlos bajaron a la cocina, ambos abrigados con batas. Yao apresuró la preparación del desayuno.

— ¿Te dijo dónde estaba?

— En un motel de por ahí-aru.

— ¿Crees que haya…?

— No lo sé. Dijo que "fue a ver a alguien", nada más.

— Ya sabes lo que eso significa. Menudo idiota que ha salido este hombre, por Dios vivo.

— No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas— advirtió la vietnamita, abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba la tetera con el agua hervida.

— ¿De qué hablan? — inquirió el nuevo residente.

— Oh, nada. Ehm… es un pequeño asunto que tenemos que tratar con él.

Pocos minutos después, Hyung regresó con el cabello húmedo y vistiendo ropa limpia. Cuando se sentó a la mesa, Carlos lo increpó.

— Dime que no fuiste a meterte _allí_. No, no me mires con esa cara de desentendido. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

— Salí del trabajo y fui a ver a alguien.

— ¿A _quién_?

— ¿Por qué te interesa?

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que irías _allá_ de nuevo, pedazo de imbécil!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — exclamó, ofendido — Mi hermana está de visita en la ciudad, así que fui a verla cuando salí del trabajo. Se me hizo tarde, venía de regreso por la carretera y encontré un lugar para pasar la noche.

— Ni siquiera llamaste.

— Lo olvidé.

— Que no se repita— espetó Yao, poniendo frente al joven un platito de _congee._

— No sé por qué tengo que darles _esta_ clase de explicaciones.

— Disculpen, pero no estoy entendiendo, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Iván.

— Nada importante.

— Me pica la curiosidad…

— Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Después de una contestación tan hostil, al nuevo residente no le quedaron ganas de continuar con la conversación.

(***)

Durante la tarde Iván recibió la llamada de su hermana mayor: Yekaterina. Estaba recostado en su habitación, reposando tras un sabroso almuerzo, aburrido como una ostra. Nadie en la residencia parecía tener ganas de hablar o hacer algo divertido.

— ¡Vanya!

— ¡Hola, Yekaterina!

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la ciudad y tu nueva casa?

— Oh, pues todo muy bien. Vivo con cuatro personas más, tres hombres y una chica. Son muy simpáticos.

— Qué bien. ¿Estás listo para mañana?

— Sí. Y también muy ansioso.

— ¡Ya lo creo! Ay, me alegro tanto por ti, Vanya. Hoy estaba pensando en lo rápido que pasó el tiempo. Aún recuerdo como si tu primer día de escuela hubiese sido ayer.

— Este es algo así como un 'primer día de escuela' también.

— ¡Pero mucho mejor! — chilló al otro lado de la línea — Mi pequeño Vanya ya es todo un universitario…

— ¿Estás llorando?

— ¡No…! No, es que… ay, es que estoy… me conmueve mucho— sollozó — ¿Sabías que estamos muy orgullosos de ti? Has llegado tan lejos, hermanito. Tanto así que hasta has abandonado el nido.

— ¿Cómo está Natalya?

— Algo decaída.

— Sí, bueno, lo entiendo.

— Ayer, cuando el tren se fue de la estación, no podía parar de llorar. No le digas que te dije, ¿vale? No quiere que su sentimentalismo vaya a distraerte de tus nuevos objetivos, pero te recomiendo que en cuanto tengas un momento la llames a su móvil. Tal vez eso consiga animarla.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Patinando.

— ¿Entrenando un día domingo?

— No, sus amigas la invitaron a la pista de hielo. Sabían lo afectada que estaba porque te ibas de casa, y quisieron hacer algo por ella.

— Lindo detalle.

— Mamá y papá quieren que salgamos más tarde al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesita para este año de escuela, ¿crees que deba regalarle ese vestido que vimos antes que te fueras, el que tanto le gustó?

— No la consientas tanto, eso le hará pensar que sientes lástima por ella.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Puede esperar a su cumpleaños.

— Tal vez tengas razón— suspiró — Siento que sea breve, pero ya debo irme, Vanya. Debo planchar mi uniforme para mañana y ayudar a mamá a limpiar antes de ir a hacer las compras. Natalya llegará pronto. ¿Cuándo hablamos otra vez?

— ¿Te parece mañana, cuando regrese de mi primer día de clases?

— ¡Y me cuentas todos los detalles! Ay, Vanya, qué grande suenas. Disculpa si soy repetitiva, pero me siento tan orgullosa de ti, y también me cuesta creer que hayas crecido tan rápido…

— Por favor, no llores.

— Lo siento, lo siento. Perdón. Ay… lo mejor será que…

— Adelante, ve. Tienes mucho que hacer, lo entiendo.

— ¡No quiero colgar!

— Entonces lo haré yo.

— ¡Vale, está bien! Hasta pronto, Vanya. Mucha suerte el día de mañana.

— Gracias. Traspásales mis saludos y cariños a todos en casa, ¿ _da_?

— En tu nombre. Estamos en contacto ¡Te quiero tanto, hermanito!

— Yo también te quiero.

Cuando colgó, se percató de que Carlos estaba observándolo desde la puerta de la habitación. Traía un montón de ropa limpia procesada por la secadora.

— ¿Hablabas con tu enamorada?

— No, con mi hermana mayor. Su nombre es Yekaterina. Tengo también una hermana menor: Natalya. Ambas fueron a dejarme ayer a la estación, y hoy llamaban para desearme suerte en mi primer día.

— Ah.

Carlos se fue sin añadir nada más. No había rastros del entusiasmo del día anterior. Iván sabía que para el común de las personas los domingos eran días 'muertos', pero no se imaginaba hasta qué punto podía volverse tan soñoliento y triste, y las malas vibras tan apestosamente contagiosas. Tal vez debía salir a tomar algo de aire fresco. Pensó en invitar al cubano, a ver si con un descanso ayudaba a que volvieran sus energías. Lamentablemente, Iván escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la habitación vecina justo cuando se disponía a salir al pasillo.

La puerta de en frente también estaba cerrada. La deficiente aislación del sonido permitió a Iván oír cómo su ocupante tecleaba furiosamente en una máquina de escribir cuyos mecanismos, tras completar una determinada frecuencia, se reacomodaban con un chasquido.

La habitación de Kim Ly estaba abierta, y la chica se encontraba dentro. Tarareaba algo. Cuando el joven miró con más detalle, se percató de que tenía audífonos y estaba ocupada zurciendo la bastilla de un vestido. Acompañante descartada.

Solo quedaba Yao. Al no oír ruidos en la planta de abajo, Iván supuso debía encontrarse en su habitación. Al llamar a la puerta, fue correspondido con un gañido desganado. Dentro había un olor denso y una leve humareda cuyo origen el nuevo residente no pudo identificar inmediatamente.

— ¿Tienes un momento? Saldré a dar una vuelta por el barrio y no quiero ir solo.

— Lo lamento, estoy ocupado-aru. ¿Ya intentaste con los demás?

Iván asintió. Yao encogió los hombros en señal de resignación. Entre sus dedos había una pipa alargada, encendida, y en la mesilla de noche una varilla de incienso cuyo aroma armonizaba de manera extraña con el hedor del opio. El eslavo arrugó la nariz.

— Oh, es un mal hábito que prometí dejar, pero… no es tan sencillo-aru.

— Por lo que veo no eres el único.

— ¿Lo dices por Hyung? Sí, para ser nuevo en el vicio, se le ha ido de las manos. Supongo que al igual que todos nosotros, necesita una forma de liberarse de todo lo que tiene dentro. O puede que ya haya elegido la forma en que quiere morir.

— ¡Oh!

— ¡No, no, no lo digo en serio! Es uno de sus tantos chistes malos que, inevitablemente, uno termina aprendiendo-aru.

Iván soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada. Entonces… ¿iré solo?

— Por lo que veo, sí. Te recomiendo que no vuelvas tarde. El barrio se ha tornado peligroso desde que comenzaron con la construcción de viviendas sociales al otro lado de la autopista-aru.

.

De alguna forma, resultó un consuelo ver que dentro de toda la indiferencia y la alienación, aún hubiese algo de espacio para una genuina preocupación por su seguridad personal. Con cierto alivio, el nuevo residente salió a conocer los alrededores. No es que hubiese demasiado que ver. En realidad, la mayoría de las construcciones eran residencias con apariencia decadente, con un estilo arquitectónico simple, cuadradas, feas. Había pocos locales comerciales, y ninguna persona además de él. Un perro lo siguió en su camino de regreso, y se quedó gimoteando cuando le cerró la verja en las narices.

— Lo siento, amiguito. Solo se admiten estudiantes.

Dentro de la casa, ya había sobreactividad en la planta baja. Yao estaba de regreso en la cocina trabajando como un enajenado en la cena, con la vista perdida – _levemente irritada_ \- entre las ollas y la tetera. Kim Ly, todavía con los audífonos puestos, planchaba un montón de ropa limpia y la apilaba sobre el sofá más grande de la sala de estar. Aún cuando Carlos no estaba presente, pero desde su habitación se oía cómo gritaba a quien sea que estuviese llamando por teléfono.

— ¡Hombre, que no es mi culpa! Por Dios vivo, ¿no puedes ser algo más flexible? ¡Entiende! Estudio y trabajo, imbécil, ESTUDIO Y TRABAJO. Y tengo prioridades… ¡Sí, claro que sí…!

— ¡Que alguien le diga a Hyung que baje-aru!

— Escucha, este año no va a ser igual, tengo prácticas en terreno, y eso incluye turnos de guardia… ¡Hombre, te digo que no es mi culpa! ¡La universidad dispone de mí y de mi tiempo, les chupa un huevo que trabaje o que tenga un hijo!

— ¡Kim, ¿puedes ayudarme con la mesa?!

— Estoy ocupada— murmuró indiferente, doblando cuidadosamente el vestido al que le había hecho la bastilla.

— ¡Pues busca a otro que esté libre, con un horario que se amolde a lo que quiere el jefe! ¡No cuentes más conmigo! ¡Mira si serán mal agradecidos, hijos de puta!

Al llegar a la planta baja, Carlos aventó el teléfono hacia un sillón donde los cojines amortiguaron el golpe. Kim Ly seguía en lo suyo, y los gritos de Yao desde la cocina seguían suplicando algo de apoyo.

— ¡Ya está servido! ¡¿Quiere alguien dignarse a aparecer antes de que se enfríe-aru?!

Iván subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas, y se plantó frente a la puerta de Hyung. Tocó dos veces. El chico asomó con un cigarrillo colgando de los labios.

— Ya está la cena.

— Bajo más tarde. Estoy ocupado.

— Se enfriará. Yao ha dicho…

— La calentaré cuando me apetezca. Ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a lo mío.

.

De vuelta en el comedor, las cosas seguían igual. Carlos hacía otra llamada, Kim Ly terminaba de planchar las últimas prendas, Hyung brillaba por su ausencia y Yao no dejaba de clamar que la cena estaba servida. Iván entró a la cocina con las malas noticias:

— Hyung dijo que bajará más tarde y que calentará un plato cuando acabe lo que está haciendo.

— ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisa antes-aru?!

Comieron veinte minutos a solas sin intercambiar palabras. Kim Ly, ya sin los audífonos, tomó su lugar junto a Yao y comió menos de la mitad de su plato antes de retirarse y poner el resto de regreso en la olla. Tampoco dijo nada. Carlos tardó otros diez minutos, y consigo traía una expresión ceñuda que hizo desistir a Iván de preguntarle qué ocurría. Tampoco vació su plato.

Una hora más tarde, cuando Yao lavaba los trastos – _negándose a recibir la ayuda del nuevo residente, obvio_ -, apareció Hyung. No tomó su parte de la cena. Preparó una taza de té que vació en dos sorbos y que el mayor miró con reprobación cuando la depositó en el lavadero.

— ¿Solo vas a tomar eso?

— No tengo hambre.

— No es sano que vayas a dormir con el estómago vacío. Deberías…

— ¡Buenas noches! — fue lo último que dijo, con la voz cargada de un sonsonete burlesco, mientras subía de regreso las escaleras.

— Hey, si de algo sirve, a mí me gustó mucho la cena— susurró Iván, aunque como era de esperarse, el joven cocinero lo ignoró olímpicamente.

.

La impresión que ese día le había dejado al nuevo residente no era del todo amable. Pero de todos modos, podía tratarse de algo ocasional. Algo irrelevante, pasajero. Tal vez el día de mañana alguien por fin correspondiera a su interés por socializar y ser un buen compañero de residencia.

Programó su despertador a las seis de la mañana y se metió a la cama. No tenía sueño. En la habitación de enfrente todavía se oían los repiqueteos de la máquina de escribir, que lejos de ser molestos, resultaban extrañamente relajantes. Tenía un libro de cabecera a la mano, el mismo que había puesto en su equipaje de mano el día que se embarcó rumbo a la gran ciudad, y que por esas cosas locas de la vida no leyó en todo el viaje.

" _Tal vez con esto logre conciliar el sueño más rápido_ ".

Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana y por fin los ruidos en casa cesaron, él seguía tan despierto como antes de recostarse. Dándose por vencido, dejó la novela a un lado y apagó la luz de la habitación, se acurrucó entre las mantas e hizo su mejor intento por apaciguar la ansiedad que le carcomía las entrañas por la espera de su ansiado primer día de clases en la universidad.

Tristemente, consiguió algo apenas parecido al sueño cuando solo faltaban quince minutos para que el despertador sonara.

.

 _Continuará_...

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Cualquier parecido con la vida de quien escribe este fanfic, no es pura coincidencia(?).

Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejar su comentario en el capítulo anterior: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **Plutn** , **Park Yong Soo** , **Kayra Isis** y **Mitsukuri Ryoko**. Nenas, ¡son grandiosas!

¡Besitos para ustedes!


	3. III

.

 **.:III:.**

.

Afortunadamente, ninguno de los compañeros de residencia de Iván coincidió con él en su horario de levantada. Extraño fue tener que desayunar solo, guiándose por las vagas nociones que tenía sobre la desconocida cocina de la casa, y salir cuando todavía no había amanecido por completo.

Durante las vacaciones había ensayado un par de veces la ruta de llegada hasta su sede de estudios: debía esperar el autobús que iba hacia el norte de la ciudad en el paradero a dos cuadras de la residencial donde vivía, luego, bajar junto a la estación del subterráneo más cercana, y de ahí partir en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Había bastante gente que tomaba el autobús a esa hora, por lo cual todo el viaje tuvo que ir de pie. Igualmente en el subterráneo. Aún así, el trayecto hasta Estación Central fue divertido, en el sentido de que se trataba de algo totalmente nuevo, un espacio desconocido donde las personas se desenvolvían en una dinámica extraña, completamente impersonal, oyendo música a todo volumen con los audífonos puestos o absortos en sus móviles tratando de pasar un nuevo nivel de _Candy Crush_. Una minoría leía libros de varios centímetros de grosor, o simplemente se miraba los zapatos, ajena a la multitud que los rodeaba, guardando celosamente su espacio personal. Fue una de las experiencias más fascinantes que Iván hubiese tenido en la vida.

" _La gente de las grandes ciudades es tan extraña. Ignoran a los que los rodean, como si lo que más quisieran fuera estar solos"_ , pensó, mientras caminaba hacia su nueva casa de estudios. La sede podía verse a varias cuadras de distancia. Algún arquitecto ambicioso había cometido la desfachatez de diseñarla como un moderno edificio de ocho pisos de altura con aspecto de centro comercial, y colocarlo en un barrio que a todas luces constituía parte del casco antiguo de la ciudad.

De camino al acceso principal de la universidad, no vio ni una sola persona que tuviese la vista en alto. Al parecer, los interesantísimos mensajes de _Whatsapp_ eran su prioridad, incluso por encima de asegurarse que estuviesen caminando por la calle cuando el semáforo indicaba luz verde para los peatones. Iván cruzó con todos los amparos de la ley a su favor, y aún así, un acelerado conductor de traje y corbata aceleró el auto mientras tocaba la bocina con indignación.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? — susurró tras haber dado un respingo. Se masajeó el pecho encima del corazón, que latía desbocado. Estaba sano y salvo, en la entrada principal de su casa de estudios. —Buenos días— le dijo al guardia, que procuró poner su peor cara al momento de evaluarlo con la mirada. "¿ _Qué le pasa a esta gente_?" repitió mentalmente, dirigiéndose al piso donde, según las indicaciones que le habían dado el día en que se matriculó, se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia de bienvenida para los nuevos estudiantes.

Como había llegado diez minutos antes de la hora en que citaron a los novatos, Iván tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar a la multitud que aguardaba frente a las puertas de un Aula Magna decorada sencillamente con lienzos de la universidad y algunos globos blancos. Los nuevos eran los que más se delataban, todos traían impreso un código, algo que hacía que sus muecas y movimientos proyectaran curiosidad, ansiedad, nerviosismo, aún cuando los había quienes trataban de pasar desapercibidos mostrándose desinteresados o relajadamente carismáticos.

— ¡Alumnos de pedagogía!

Iván sintió un vacío en el estómago. "¡ _Eh, yo pertenezco allí_!".

Desbordante de emoción, se acercó al lugar donde una muchacha con apariencia extravagante – _cabello teñido de rosa fosforescente, rapado de un lado; con grandes perforaciones en las orejas y vistosos tatuajes en los brazos_ \- convocaba a los aspirantes. En comparación al tumulto formado por los estudiantes de medicina o ingeniería, que parecían hechos con el mismo molde, los futuros pedagogos eran un chiste. Su grupo aunaba desde jóvenes vestidos como ricachones, pasando por _frikis_ que usaban camisetas de superhéroes, chicos y chicas vestidos de modo casual, desabrido, hasta _hippies_ y _punks_ con llamativos accesorios por toda la ropa.

La ceremonia duró una hora y media. Los aburridos protocolos y los discursos llenos de frases cliché y metáforas forzadas no causaron gran sensación entre los estudiantes. Prácticamente, los aplausos estaban pauteados.

Lo mejor, por supuesto, vino después de que las máximas autoridades los despacharan.

— Hagan el favor de anotar sus nombres y sus números de móvil en este cuaderno. Los agregaremos a todos a un grupo de _Whatsapp_ y _Facebook_ exclusivo de los estudiantes de pedagogía. Cada año los alumnos antiguos organizamos una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos.

— Acordaremos una cuota para arrendar un local con piscina y comprar todo lo que vayamos a consumir. La idea es que este fin de semana todos puedan asistir, así nos conoceremos mejor.

— ¡Sería fantástico que todos fueran! ¡La esencia de nuestra facultad es la amistad y el desenfreno! Desde ya, organícense para llegar en grupos, los que tienen automóvil sean gentiles y lleven a quienes no posean su suerte.

— ¡Nos coordinaremos durante toda esta semana, aprovechando que las clases iniciarán el próximo lunes!

Solo con eso, Iván presentía que aquél sería un año fantástico.

(***)

Tal y como había prometido el día anterior, apenas estuvo de regreso en la residencial llamó a su familia. Pese a que Iván había marcado el número de Yekaterina, fue Natalya quien contestó.

— ¡ _Brat_!

— ¡ _Sestra_! ¿No está Yekaterina en casa?

— Está algo ocupada, pero siempre puedes hablar conmigo.

— Es cierto. ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Eso qué importa? ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! Vamos, que no puedo con el ahogo.

— ¡Está bien! Je, pues hoy solo hubo una ceremonia de bienvenida. Nos presentaron a las autoridades de la universidad, nos hablaron acerca de los procesos de acreditación y otras cosas por el estilo, pero lo realmente divertido es que mi facultad, que reúne a los estudiantes de todas las carreras de pedagogía, parece ser bastante unida y les gusta divertirse en grande. Ya este fin de semana estoy invitado a una fiesta de bienvenida.

— Oh.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Habrá mucha gente?

— Hum, por lo que vi hoy, no somos una escuela muy grande. Ya sabes, hoy en día muy pocos jóvenes eligen ser maestros debido a los bajos sueldos, las polémicas en el ámbito de las políticas educacionales, el ambiente laboral, lo pequeño que es nuestro campo…

— Debí explicarme: quería referirme a chicas. ¿Las habrá por montones?

— Oh, pues… sí, la carrera de educación diferencial solo tiene mujeres, y ellas son un grupo numeroso.

— ¿Lindas?

— La verdad es que no las vi con detalle.

— ¿Qué dijeron de la fiesta?

— Pues que habrá una piscina y mucho alcohol— añadió una risita inocente — Espero que por lo menos elijan vodka del bueno, y no esas variantes baratas del supermercado mayorista…

— Cuida tus espaldas, _brat_. Especialmente de las chicas, porque yo no estaré ahí para vigilarte, ¿está bien?

— Está bien— respondió, rodando los ojos con gesto divertido.

— ¡¿Es Vanya?! — preguntó Yekaterina, y su voz quedó reducida casi a nada en el teléfono — ¡Ay, ay, tengo el esmalte de uñas fresco todavía! Natasha, ¿podrías sujetar el móvil mientras hablo con él? ¿O ponerlo en altavoz?

Optaron por la segunda opción.

— ¡Vanya, hermanito! ¡¿Cómo te fue?!

— Le decía a Natalya que hoy no hicimos mucho, solo presenciamos una ceremonia, pero que ya los alumnos de las carreras de pedagogía están organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para este fin de semana.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡¿Y lucen simpáticos?! ¡¿Hiciste amigos?! — para hacerse oír, la mayor debía gritar al otro lado del teléfono.

— Hablé con algunos de ellos que debían tomar el subterráneo en la misma dirección que yo. Uno de ellos estudia Pedagogía en Ruso, al igual que yo, pero está dos años más arriba.

— ¡¿Hablaste con alguna chica?! — preguntó Natalya.

— No, con ninguna.

— ¡¿Hay chicas en tu carrera?!

— Una, creo.

— ¡¿Cómo es ella…?!

— ¡Natasha, no lo agobies! ¡Es tan solo su primer día! — reprochó Yekaterina — ¡Cambiemos de tema! ¡¿Cómo están tus amigos de la residencial?!

— Bien, o eso creo. Llegué, y tan solo encontré a Carlos, que ya se preparaba para salir. Es su último año y debe hacer turnos de práctica en el hospital de la ciudad. Je, debajo del abrigo llevaba puesta su bata blanca.

— ¡Eso ya lo he visto antes! — comentó Natalya con una risita burlesca — ¡¿Te acuerdas cuando Yekaterina no se la quitaba ni siquiera cuando se sentaba a la mesa a comer?!

— ¡Yo no usaba bata blanca! ¡Era mi uniforme de enfermera!

— ¡Es básicamente lo mismo!

Hubo un murmullo en la línea. Del lado de sus hermanas era un grito.

— ¡Mamá nos está llamando a comer! ¡¿Estarás desocupado en la noche?!

— Las llamaré antes de irme a la cama. Mañana también debo madrugar.

— ¡¿Qué harán?!

— No lo sé. Las clases comienzan la próxima semana, así que de seguro esta es una especie de marcha blanca, para que conozcamos la universidad, a los maestros y tal vez para repasar los programas anuales. Aún así, no quiero ser demasiado relajado, y por eso me exijo puntualidad desde el primer día. Vayan a comer, y denle saludos a mamá de mi parte.

— ¡Hasta luego, Vanya!

— ¡Te amamos!

— Yo también las amo.

.

Cuando cortó la llamada, el oído donde tenía el móvil le pitaba. Se quedó tumbado hasta que volvió a escuchar con normalidad. El motor de la M72 ronroneaba en el frontis, acompañado por el ruido de la verja que se descorría.

Al poco rato, Hyung entró a la casa.

Pasaron largos segundos de completo silencio en que Iván, tendido como estaba, se quedó con la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación. De pronto, una voz lo sacó del trance.

— Eh.

— ¿Uh?

Hyung estaba apoyado en el umbral de acceso a la habitación mirándolo fijamente, con los brazos cruzados. En la mente del nuevo residente se reforzó la idea del 'chico malo' que desde el día anterior había asociado al joven motorista.

— Hola.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

— Cansado. Seré breve: hoy en la mañana fuiste muy ruidoso. No sé si te lo dijeron, pero aquí todos tenemos horarios diferentes. Si vas a madrugar, procura no estorbar en el sueño del resto, ¿vale?

Para ser un reproche, su tono no revelaba molestia alguna.

— Pues… disculpa. Traté de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero…

— Solo tenlo en mente para el resto de la semana.

Se retiró hacia la habitación de enfrente. Contrariado por el brusco cese de la conversación, Iván se levantó de la cama y siguió a su compañero, interceptándolo justo cuando hacía amago de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— Uh… ¿quieres hablar?

— No quieres ajustar cuentas conmigo, ¿o sí?

— No, solo quiero hablar, ¿sabes? Me aburro cuando hay tanto silencio.

— Puedes poner música si quieres. Cerciórate de elegir un buen grupo.

— No, no. Me refiero a que necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¿De qué?

— De lo que sea.

Hyung entornó los ojos y retrocedió. Dentro del cuarto, se dejó caer en una silla. Expectante, el nuevo residente se quedó esperando en la puerta a que fuese su compañero quien se decidiera a romper el silencio, pero por largo rato lo único que se escuchó fue el suave rumor de los irrelevantes sucesos que tenían lugar en el exterior.

— Bueno, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

— Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería hablar, sería lógico que hicieras las preguntas.

— ¡Cierto! Pues veamos… ¿puedo entrar?

— Ah… sí. Pero no toques nada.

El habitáculo, tan pequeño como el de Iván, se veía aún más reducido con dos personas adentro. Sumado a eso, la pared donde estaba apoyado el escritorio contaba con una repisa de tres niveles sobrecargada de libros de diversos tamaños.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Los has leído todos?

— ¿Uh? No, pero sí la gran mayoría.

— ¿Es tu pasatiempo?

— Podría decirse que sí, aunque varios libros que están allí son manuales de estudio o recopilaciones de ensayos que he tenido que leer para la universidad— contestó mostrando una leve señal de emoción.

— Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué estudias? Seguro algo relacionado con las letras, lo intuyo por todos esos libros y por el hecho de que ayer te oí escribir hasta tarde.

— En efecto— corroboró, mirando la máquina de escribir y el montón de papeles apilados sobre la mesa de trabajo — Periodismo. Tercer año.

— Periodismo. Suena interesante.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? — inquirió Hyung — Tengo entendido que vienes de un poblado lejano del norte del país. ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí?

— Los estudios, por supuesto. Donde vivía solo había algunos institutos profesionales. Mi hermana estudió en uno de ellos y no le ha ido nada mal. Pero… yo quería algo más. Y eso me obligaba a expandir mis horizontes fuera del pueblo donde me crié junto a mi familia. Así que busqué un aviso por Internet y di con la oferta de arriendo que hacía Carlos. Era muy barata, comparado a otras residenciales para estudiantes, así que podía pedir ayuda a mi padre para costear los primeros meses mientras busco un empleo de medio tiempo.

— Como todos aquí.

— Je, sí, justamente eso iba a decir. Por si te interesa, estudiaré Pedagogía en Ruso.

— Una carrera poco común.

— Lo sé. Tengo la ventaja de que el ruso es mi idioma materno, así que para mí son prácticamente como las clases de lengua de la escuela.

— Sospechaba de tu origen ruso, por la forma en que marcas las 'erres'.

— ¿Es muy notorio?

— No, la verdad es que es más bien leve. O al menos no tan exagerado como en las películas americanas.

— Pues tu acento también me suena a extranjero. Y tampoco luces como si fueras de aquí.

— En lo primero has acertado. En lo segundo, no— respondió, inclinándose en la silla con aire meditabundo — Soy coreano. Por parte de mi madre, del sur; por parte de mi padre, del norte. Mi lengua materna es el _hanguk-eo_ , algo distorsionado por las diferentes ascendencias de mi familia. Pero no nací en Corea, si no en esta ciudad.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo es que no vives con tu familia? Digo, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con ellos, acompañándote en este proceso tan importante…

— Quería salir de ese barrio de mierda donde crecí— interrumpió — Cuando el gobierno invirtió en la industrialización del país hace varias décadas atrás, la infraestructura de la ciudad no estaba preparada para recibir a tantos inmigrantes que buscaban trabajo. Muchos comenzaron a instalarse en campamentos ilegales montados cerca de vertederos, o a las orillas de las ferrovías, viviendo en condiciones paupérrimas. Por eso, el Estado financió proyectos de inmobiliarias que construyeron edificios tipo ' _block'_ para que fueran viviendas de obreros. Con eso atacaron varios problemas, como el hacinamiento, la toma ilegal de terrenos y las altas tasas de mortalidad y morbilidad producto de la insalubridad de los campamentos, que no tenían agua potable ni redes de alcantarillado.  
Pero luego de que los trabajadores y sus familias fueran reasignados en sus nuevos hogares, las autoridades se olvidaron completamente de ellos. No implementaron un buen proyecto de seguridad pública, así que comenzaron a surgir otra clase de problemas asociados a la pobreza, a la falta de educación y las pocas oportunidades de surgir en la sociedad: delincuencia, tráfico de drogas, prostitución, enfrentamientos entre pandillas armadas, ¡todo eso reproducido en las escuelas públicas donde inscriben a los jóvenes de clase baja para que no se mezclen con el resto! ¡Como si fuéramos unas lacras…!

De repente, Hyung guardó silencio. Con la vista clavada en el suelo, notablemente apesadumbrado, murmuró:

— Disculpa. Estoy hablando de más.

— Y con mucho resentimiento. ¿Tu familia sigue allí?

Abatido, asintió con la cabeza.

— Es momentáneo. Ahora que ya no vivo con ellos, mis padres pueden dedicarse a protegerse entre ellos y ahorrar para salir de ahí. Cuando Sun Hee y yo consigamos reunir dinero suficiente, los ayudaremos a comprar una nueva casa, aunque sea pequeña… lo más lejos posible de ese barrio de mala muerte.

— Sun Hee es tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Mi melliza.

— Yo también tengo hermanas. Dos, para ser exacto. La mayor ya trabaja, la menor aún va a la escuela. También queremos salir algún día de nuestro pueblo, pero no porque sea un mal lugar – _de hecho es muy tranquilo, nunca pasa nada malo_ -, si no porque queda lejos de todo y eso le da problemas a mis padres, que cada vez son más viejos pero no pueden dejar de trabajar.

Se hizo un silencio breve, aunque incómodo.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — dijo Hyung en una carcajada incrédula — Usualmente no hablo de mi vida con nadie.

— Tal vez nadie te había preguntado antes.

— Es cierto. ¿Por qué tú sí lo hiciste?

— Supongo que al principio porque estaba realmente aburrido. Como te dije, me desespera el silencio y necesito hablar con alguien para sentirme mejor.

— Ah, y no se te ocurrió un mejor tema que sacar a colación nuestros peores traumas infantiles— extrañamente, lo dijo en tono de risa.

— Si te hace sentir mal, podemos hablar de otra cosa. De lo que sea: música, libros – _ya que veo que te gustan mucho_ -, de tus pasatiempos, lo que opinas del gobierno, del alza del precio del combustible, o tal vez compartir lo que pensamos cada vez que no podemos dormir y nos quedamos viendo fijamente al techo mientras reflexionamos acerca del sentido de la vida…

— Estás consciente de que la vida no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?

El ruso quedó de piedra.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso. Que por sí sola, la vida no tiene ningún sentido. Deambulamos en un lugar donde vinimos a parar por pura casualidad, por el deseo de una pareja que quería tener hijos, por un accidente o la irresponsabilidad de un par de jóvenes ebrios en una fiesta… no nacimos predestinados a hacer algo en concreto, no tenemos un objetivo fijado en el momento que abrimos nuestros ojos al mundo. Por eso la vida por sí sola no tiene sentido. Es uno mismo quien, finalmente, se lo da.

Después de escuchar dicha revelación y recuperarse del _shock_ , Iván sonrió en un ademán de complicidad.

— Veo que no soy el único que sufre de insomnio.

— Cuando quieras hablamos de nuevo.

— Fantástico. La próxima vez podríamos acompañar la charla con un trago.

— ¿Sabes? Estás empezando a caerme bien.

.

 _Continuará..._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Las amistades alcohólico-filosóficas son las mejores :3

Gracias a las hermosas personitas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Park Yong Soo y Kayra Isis. ¡besos para ustedes!

Nos leemos la próxima semana.


	4. IV

.

 **.:IV:.**

.

Los horarios de clase de Iván y Hyung eran muy similares. Ambos llegaban a casa con tan solo una hora de diferencia. Tomaron el hábito de colocarse a charlar de cualquier cosa mientras comían lo que Yao había dejado preparado de almuerzo la noche anterior, antes de que el coreano tuviese que ir a trabajar en el centro de la ciudad.

Al poco rato aparecían Yao y Kim Ly. Ambos se movilizaban en bicicleta – _la chica desde su lugar de trabajo, el mayor desde el instituto_ -, llegaban a casa a prepararse para salir, comían con prisa y se iban nuevamente – _esta vez, ella al instituto y él a su lugar de trabajo_ \- casi sin pronunciar palabra.

.

Carlos era quien llegaba más tarde a la residencia y poco le faltaba para arrastrarse hasta su habitación. Un día en que regresó particularmente agotado, el ruso decidió sorprenderlo con un amistoso detalle: cuando el cubano se despojó de la bata blanca y bajó a cenar, el nuevo residente tenía todo listo en la mesa del comedor.

— Limonada fría y el almuerzo de hoy.

— ¿Uh? ¡Oh, no debiste! — dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

— No pude evitarlo, de solo verte ya me entra a mí el agotamiento. Yo ya he comido, pero puedo acompañarte con una taza de té si quieres.

— Pues…

Sin dejar espacio a las objeciones, Iván se sentó frente al lugar del cubano mientras esperaba a que el agua de la tetera hirviera. El caribeño, extrañado por el gesto, levantaba la mirada cada tanto, tal vez esperando que su compañero le diera alguna explicación.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

— Agotador. En los hospitales públicos no hay espacio ni tiempo para detenerse. De cierto modo estaba preparado mentalmente para esto, pero jamás pensé que mi cuerpo iba sentirse tan pesado después de cada jornada. Juro que desde el momento que salgo de mi turno lo único en que puedo pensar es que quiero llegar rápido a casa y meterme a la cama… Gracias al cielo es viernes.

— ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?

— Dormir como un tronco. Es apenas la primera semana y ya estoy hecho polvo.

El silbato de la tetera interrumpió, e Iván tuvo que levantarse para apagarla y preparar su infusión. De regreso en su silla con la taza de té humeándole en la cara, el cubano le devolvió la pregunta:

— ¿Qué tal tu primera semana?

— ¡Ufu~, todo es muy divertido! El transporte público, la fauna citadina, la universidad, ¡todo! Nunca imaginé que la gran capital fuera tan emocionante.

— Veamos si dices lo mismo a mitad de año— le replicó en una risa agotada.

— ¿Siempre están todos tan estresados?

— ¿A quiénes te refieres con 'todos'?

— A todos: a la gente que conduce sus automóviles por las calles, a la gente que aborda el autobús y el subterráneo empujando a los demás para ganar un asiento, a los que pasan por tu lado en la calle viendo sus móviles, chocando con los demás… a ustedes.

El cubano masticó lentamente su último bocado.

— Bienvenido a la vida real: el momento en que 'debes' definirte como alguien en la sociedad y el mundo no para de refregarte en la cara que tu vida es y será una mierda. Me alegra ver que en tu inocencia de pueblerino aún veas esto como algo novedoso y entretenido, aunque déjame compadecerte desde ya por las decepciones que vas a llevarte en el futuro. Vete preparando para odiar al mundo.

— Es justamente eso lo que me parece tan extraño de la gente de esta ciudad. Es como si nadie aquí tuviera ganas de levantarse e iniciar bien el día. Como si nadie aquí quisiera esforzarse por ser feliz… se entregan como si nada al ritmo de sus trabajos, sus estudios y a los estímulos de la tecnología, sin ninguna motivación para hacer de cada día algo especial. Luego van a sus hogares sintiéndose fatigados y amargados… ¿cómo pueden llegar a eso?

— Supongo que se cansaron de intentarlo al ver que el sistema los consumió irremediablemente.

— ¿Por qué no ir contra el sistema entonces?

— Irónicamente, es el mismo sistema quien determina que pienses que debes ir en su contra. Lo quieras o no, llegaste a esta jungla a formar parte de su fauna. Tal vez al principio te sientas especial por ser 'distinto' a la muchedumbre, pero eso solo una impresión equivocada que desaparecerá con el tiempo.

— Oh, vaya…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En realidad te sientes así de desdichado?

Carlos se quedó de hielo.

— Ah…

— En estos días he conocido como mínimo cuatro Carlos distintos: el tipo alegre del primer día, el sujeto furioso del segundo, el agobiado de toda esta semana y el hombre deprimido y frustrado con quien estoy hablando ahora mismo. ¿También es uno de los males de la gran ciudad?

— ¿Insinúas que soy un falso?

— No lo insinúo. Creo que fui muy explícito. ¿Sabes? Creo que estás reprimiendo muchas cosas. Si no te incomoda y todavía no te he hecho enfadar, puedes hablar conmigo. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para quien lo necesite.

— No quiero agobiarte contándote mis problemas…

— ¿Por qué no? Hyung lo ha hecho, y le ha sentado de maravilla por lo que veo.

El eslavo sirvió otras dos tazas de té, y sin consultar le pasó una al cubano.

— ¿Por qué odias al mundo? Adelante, te escucho.

.

Carlos y su familia habían tenido que abandonar Cuba, el isleño paraíso socialista, a causa de acciones disidentes de bajo calibre llevadas a cabo por su madre. Llegar a otro país no fue sencillo: los trabajos del área pública eran mal remunerados, la educación gratuita estaba muy por debajo de la calidad del sector privado - _al cual jamás podrían aspirar_ \- y las universidades e institutos de educación superior eran groseramente costosos. La vida en general lo era.

Aún así, el joven Carlos Machado, hijo de dos médicos, albergaba la esperanza de poder surgir como un hombre generoso, un sujeto de bien, un servidor de los más desamparados. Así como sus padres. Luchando contra la segregación en su escuela, destacándose por sus altas calificaciones y su optimismo y carácter bonachón, Carlos creció como un chico fuerte, tanto en su físico como en sus convicciones, y gracias a una beca otorgada a deportistas, logró ingresar a una buena institución educativa donde se titularía como médico.

— ¿Boxeas desde que eres un niño? ¡Alucinante!

— Al principio fue porque quería defenderme de quienes me molestaban en la escuela. Terminé por tomarle el gusto y me uní a la selección para ir a las competencias. Fue increíble ver cuántas puertas se abrieron gracias a que fui reconocido como deportista destacado.

— Imagino que nadie quiere meterse contigo. Me alegro de no haberte hecho enfadar hace un momento.

— Nah. Tranquilo, grandote— carcajeó — No suelo ocupar la fuerza a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Aunque bueno, siempre me han dicho de que por mi mal genio mi concepto de 'necesario' está algo tergiversado. Oh, pero de no ser por esos accesos de ira que han terminado en peleas, jamás hubiera conocido a Maddie.

— ¿Maddie?

— Mi chica.

— ¡Oh!

Carlos le mostró algunas fotografías que tenía en su billetera. En todas había una muchacha rubia con gafas, que sonreía tímidamente.

— Vamos en la misma universidad. Estudia odontología. Nos conocimos en una fiesta de la Facultad de Medicina. Unos patanes que se metieron sin permiso trataron de ponerle algo a su bebida, pero ella se dio cuenta y trató de evadirlos. Comenzaron a molestarla.

— Así que saliste en su defensa y con eso la impresionaste.

— Mentiría si te digo que fue amor a primera vista, pero le causé una buena impresión. Primero nos hicimos amigos, yo ya estaba totalmente embobado por ella, pero tuve que bancarme a un novio suyo que era un zopenco. Terminó con ella a los dos meses, y Maddie sufrió por él otros seis más. ¿Adivinas quién fue su pañuelo de lágrimas?

— ¡Auch!

— Lo bueno fue que en ese periodo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Mis padres la adoraban, así que a menudo almorzaba en nuestra casa con la excusa de que debíamos estudiar para los exámenes, pero en realidad, nos dedicábamos a quejarnos de la gente que nos hacía daño, a reírnos de lo imbéciles que habíamos sido en el pasado y a consolarnos cuando nos sentíamos unos perdedores sin futuro. Cada cierto tiempo el papanatas de su ex aparecía en la universidad para pedirle que se reunieran a hablar, y al día siguiente Maddie me lo contaba todo.

— ¿La confundía?

— No, pero la hacía sentirse triste. Nunca le pidió que volvieran a formalizar una relación, si no que le hablaba mal de mí tratando de convencerla de que se alejara, que yo era una muy mala influencia, que por mi culpa ella se había quedado sin novio y sin amigas, lo cual lamentablemente era cierto. Irónicamente, en los círculos de élite intelectual es donde más abunda la discriminación ideológica, el odio contra los inmigrantes y el racismo. Maddie en ese sentido era muy distinta, a ella no le interesaba el color de mi piel, mi ascendencia latina combinada con africana, tampoco que detestara su idioma materno o que participara en manifestaciones políticas a favor de la izquierda. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás alumnos de la universidad.

— ¿Cuándo fue que ella y tú se volvieron pareja?

— Después de esos tormentosos seis meses de luto amoroso. Lo hicimos público a propósito en otra fiesta de la Facultad de la Medicina en que se daba la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, nos besamos y bailamos pegados frente a toda esa chusma de xenófobos elitistas para que armaran un escándalo— estalló en carcajadas — ¡Nos tildaron de todo! Lo bueno fue que nos convertimos en la pareja protegida de los sectores más liberales de la universidad, en un ícono del progresismo, la diversidad, la libertad y el erotismo inter-racial.

— ¡Oh!

— Sí, bueno, se nos fue un poco de las manos…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Carlos, quien hasta ese momento se había mostrado muy a gusto con la conversación, bajó la vista en señal de congoja.

— Llevábamos algo de cuatro meses cuando Maddie quedó embarazada. Ni sus padres ni los míos querían creerlo. Ellos jamás me aceptaron del todo, y les di motivos de sobra para que quisieran alejarme definitivamente de su preciosa hija.

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Estaban devastados. Jamás fuimos una familia acomodada, yo estudiaba gracias a una beca, no había dinero suficiente para que dos estudiantes pudiéramos criar a un bebé mientras nos dedicábamos a sacar el título. Cuando ella tenía dos meses, nuestras familias se reunieron. Fue espantoso. Ellos querían que interrumpiera el embarazo, y mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo. A pesar de ser socialistas, son muy aferrados a los valores católicos y fieles a su juramento médico. Maddie también protestó, pues siendo mayor de edad creía muy injusto que alguien más se arrogara el poder de decisión sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Y qué hicieron entonces? Digo, aún con todo ese apoyo y argumentos a su favor, ambos eran estudiantes: no trabajaban, no tenían tiempo para criar a ese bebé, y si su familia además estaba en contra, no la tenían nada fácil.

— Fue por eso mismo que busqué un empleo de medio tiempo que me permitiera ayudarla con los gastos. Su familia cedió, y le permitió pausar sus estudios por unos meses hasta que dio a luz a nuestro niño— con mucha ceremonia, el cubano le mostró a su compañero una foto de su billetera en donde Maddie, pálida y agotada, sonreía a la cámara mientras sostenía en brazos a un bebé de piel avellana que dormía sobre su pecho — Gracias a que he sido responsable con las mensualidades es que se me ha permitido verlo durante estos años. Pero ahora que la universidad me exige cierta cantidad de horas semanales de práctica en terreno, he perdido mi empleo.

Iván tomó la fotografía para mirarla con mayor detalle. Carlos le enseñó otras en que el niño, ya mayor, aparecía sentado en un coche de bebé, jugaba en el suelo, dormía en la cuna y daba sus primeros pasos.

— No quiero postergar el último año de universidad. Traería demasiados problemas de dinero a mi familia, ya que perdería el beneficio de la beca. Quiero encontrar otro empleo pronto, no importa si me consume todas las mañanas y fines de semana, solo que no entorpezca con mis estudios. Por nada del mundo quiero dejar de ver a…

El conmovedor momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por el portazo que Kim Ly dio al llegar a casa, hecha una furia. La chica corrió escalera-arriba. Yao, que venía tras de ella, se veía compungido.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — preguntó el cubano mirando hacia las escaleras.

— No lo sé. No quiso decirme nada-aru.

(***)

La mañana del sábado, Iván notó que Carlos se levantó de mucho mejor ánimo. Tal y como había previsto, la charla de la noche anterior había servido para que se aliviara, para que respirara hondo y ordenara mejor sus pensamientos.

— Ayer tuve una idea genial.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues cuéntame! — incitó el eslavo, dándole un mordisco a una tostada con mantequilla.

— Bueno, pues cuando estaba en mis últimos años de escuela trabajé cortando césped en los alrededores del barrio donde vivía, recibiendo una paga regular que me permitió darme ciertos lujos en esa época. Estuve pensando en que hoy podría acompañar a Kim Ly al sector donde trabaja, donde la gente ociosa y adinerada paga suculentas sumas de dinero para que alguien mantenga sus jardines, y buscar una buena podadora y quizás una sierra eléctrica. Trabajaría podando los árboles, los arbustos, regando el pasto y poniendo algo de abono en las flores…

— ¡Ufu! Suena fantástico.

— ¿Verdad que soy un genio?

— Pues apresúrate, genio— dijo Yao, entrando a la cocina — Kim está a punto de irse-aru.

Carlos apuró la taza de café matutina y terminó en dos bocados la tostada de su plato. Yao le arrebató ambas piezas de vajilla para lavarlas de inmediato, y el cubano corrió a la habitación de la muchacha para pedirle que aguardara por él mientras lavaba sus dientes.

La joven, casi lista, bajó las escaleras con ademán cansado. Traía un bolso de viajes en una mano. El detalle que más sorprendió a Iván fue verla con el vestido al cual le había hecho la bastilla el fin de semana anterior. Era un uniforme de sirvienta.

— ¡Estoy listo! ¡Vamos, chica!

— ¿No comerás nada antes de irte, Kim? — preguntó el mayor de los residentes. La muchacha negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa. Carlos la secundó.

— ¡Deséenme suerte!

— ¡Suerte!

Una vez solos, el ruso trató de entablar una charla con su acompañante.

— ¿En qué trabaja Kim Ly?

— ¿No es obvio?

— Ese vestido era…

— Un uniforme de sirvienta-aru.

— Como los de las telenovelas que veía mi madre. Me parece curioso, es decir… nunca conocí una sirvienta de verdad.

— Cumplirá un año trabajando en casa de los Jones, una familia de clase alta que prácticamente es dueña de la ciudad. El año pasado se le veía muy a gusto allí, pero hace un tiempo eso cambió… he tratado de averiguar qué le sucede, pero nunca dice nada-aru.

— No es por ser chismoso, pero yo sé algo.

Hyung había aparecido de la nada en la puerta de la cocina, abrigado con una casaca de invierno encima del pijama.

— Como futuro periodista, tu labor será ser chismoso.

— ¿Cuál es el titular de hoy-aru?

— La novia de Alfred F. Jones estudia en la misma universidad que yo. Esta semana llegó a la sede rodeada de un grupo inusualmente grande de taradas con las hormonas sublevadas, que no paraban de cacarear. Según pude oír, la princesa del mayor terrateniente y productor de café del país se fue a vivir a la mansión de los gringos, con las expectativas de formalizar definitivamente su relación con el primogénito del amo y señor de la ciudad.

— Yo pensaba que los compromisos prematuros eran cosa del siglo pasado— comentó receloso Iván.

— No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el mal humor de Kim Ly?

— Dejaré que saques tus propias conclusiones. Solo diré que juntar a dos leonas en una misma jaula es una pésima idea.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Se viene!

Hermosas criaturas del Señor, ¡gracias por haber leído! Y en especial, gracias a quienes dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **Mitsukuri Ryoko** y **Kayra Isis**.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. V

.

 **.:V:.**

.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, querida?

— ¡Ah, Señora Jones…!

— Las visitas están afuera. Ve a ver si quieren algo, los platos pueden esperar.

Kim Ly cerró la llave de agua y se secó las manos en el paño de loza que tenía al alcance. Echó un vistazo por la ventana de la cocina hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, donde un grupo de jóvenes que charlaba y reía se había congregado en torno a una mesa de té. Contuvo la respiración hasta que, con pasos tímidos y cortos, llegó a su lado.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?

— ¿Puedes servirme otro vaso de limonada? Ponle dos hielos esta vez, ¡hace muchísimo calor!

— Yo quiero helado, ¿queda de lúcuma?

— Por el momento nada más. Puedes retirarte, Kim.

La vietnamita atendió los pedidos de los visitantes con diligencia. Quería pasar el menor tiempo posible junto a ellos. Cuando regresaba a la mansión, pudo sentir cómo los ojos de la nueva integrante de la casa quemaban su espalda.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Alfred, el primogénito de la familia Jones, había percibido una energía extraña. Con la excusa de que debía dejar un vaso sucio en la cocina, se separó del grupo y siguió a la joven sirvienta para averiguar los motivos de su malestar.

— Descuide. No es nada.

— ¿Es por María?

Una corriente helada bajó por el espinazo de la asiática.

— No tengo problemas con la señorita María.

— Pues Matthew me dijo que las escuchó discutir ayer, antes de que te fueras a casa— espetó el muchacho, en parte ofendido — Si en algo puedo ser de ayuda…

— No, señor.

— Kim, sabes que puedes tutearme. Nos tenemos confianza.

— No puedes hacer nada. Esto es entre ella y yo.

— Es mi novia. Y si bien es cierto que llegó a ser tu 'jefa', puedes reclamar si te sientes atropellada por ella. Estás en todo tu derecho— la incitó, cerrando la puerta de salida al patio trasero para conferirle más privacidad a su conversación. Kim Ly exhaló hondo.

— No se ha aprovechado de mí de ningún modo. Pero no me gusta la forma en que me mira, tampoco como me habla. Es como si… me odiara.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Ya te dije: la forma en que me mira o me habla cada vez que le sirvo en algo. Jamás la he escuchado decir 'gracias' cuando hago algo por ella, y durante toda la semana ha criticado mi forma de atender a la familia y sus invitados. Además está su perrito…

— ¡Ah, el chihuahua!

— Juro que me tiene enferma de los nervios. El miércoles estaba hurgando en la cocina mientras servía el almuerzo y logró sacar una bolsa con carne molida desde el refrigerador. Lo perseguí hasta el patio para recuperarla, pero su dueña me lo arrebató y me regañó, diciendo que era la única que podía ponerle las manos encima — relató, subiendo la manga del vestido para mostrarle a Alfred la muñeca derecha, circundada de moretones.

— Sí, tal vez lo sobreprotege… demasiado.

— Y no solo a su perrito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta de que en estos días no me ha dejado atender ni un solo pedido tuyo, si no que todo mi trabajo contigo lo hace ella misma?

— Ah, ya sabes cómo es la crianza en las familias conservadoras: de niñas las mujeres aprenden a comportarse como esposas, primero atendiendo a los padres y hermanos, luego a sus parejas…

— Pues no creo que parte de esa crianza implique sacarme a empujones de tu cuarto cuando debo limpiarlo, o quitarme la bandeja de con la merienda que tomas cuando debes estudiar en las tardes— replicó la sirvienta — ¿Le has contado algo sobre nosotros? ¿Algo que la haya puesto celosa?

— Ah… pues…— titubeó pensativo — Ella sabe que desde que llegaste a esta casa no te tratamos como el común de las familias ricas tratan a sus trabajadores domésticos. Sabe que de un modo muy inusual… de cierto modo… somos amigos. Sabe que me ayudaste a pasar el último examen de cálculo el año pasado, sabe que me encanta como preparas el chili con carne. Y sabe que cuando ya has hecho todo el trabajo en casa y estás libre, hablamos de automóviles. Le he contado mucho sobre ti, pero no veo nada de malo en eso. Uno debe compartir a sus amigos, ¿no es cierto?

— Pues al parecer, ella está convencida de que estoy enamorada de ti o alguna tontería por el estilo.

— ¿No lo estás?

— ¡No bromees con eso! — reprochó la joven dándole una palmada en el hombro. Estuvo tentada a contagiarse con la risa del joven estadounidense — Creo que por eso es que me mira con desconfianza y quiere que permanezca lejos de ti.

— Puedo hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas.

— O arruinarlo, como siempre.

— ¡Qué mala eres!

— Solo quiero que entienda que no soy su enemiga. Solo trabajo aquí, y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible.

En eso, la madre de Alfred reapareció en escena y miró a su hijo y a la sirvienta con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— O-oh… nada, señora Jones.

— Charlábamos.

— P-pero… regreso de inmediato afuera. Aún tengo trabajo por hacer.

— ¡Ay, niñita!

El sábado por la mañana fue el último instante de calma en la mansión Jones.

(***)

— Trabajas demasiado, Yao.

El chino se irguió en medio de un espasmo y por primera vez en el día despegó la mirada de la cocina para ver directamente a Iván. Sus ojos pequeños - _notable rasgo asiático que compartía con Hyung y Kim Ly_ \- estaban abiertos al máximo, como los de un búho.

— ¿Nunca te das un respiro?

— No puedo-aru. Alguien debe encargarse de la cocina, y ese soy…

— ¿Y debes hacerlo todo el día y todos los días? — interrumpió — A mí también me gustaría ser de ayuda de vez en cuando aquí. Te veo tan atareado, tan estresado, me pone triste.

— A-ahm… pues…— Yao volvió a mirar los quemadores encendidos, la vajilla que estaba ocupando, los ingredientes todavía intactos — Es mejor estar seguros-aru.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Llevo años en esta residencial, y soy el único que sabe cocinar…

— ¿Lo eres en verdad?

— Me refiero a cocinar de manera profesional-aru— rectificó el joven — Me aseguro de que todos coman una buena cantidad de algo sabroso, nutritivo, me preocupo de usar bien los víveres que compramos y de abastecer la despensa cuando es necesario.

— Podrías darme la oportunidad. ¡Hoy mismo, si quieres! Solo para probar, ¿ _da_?

— ¿Y para qué quieres tú mi trabajo, eh?

— Para que descanses un poco. Siéntate aquí, en esta silla, por si no quieres perderme de vista y darme algunos consejos.

— Ugh…

A regañadientes, el asiático tomó el lugar de Iván, y este último puso manos a la obra. Durante todo el proceso, el joven cocinero no dejó de hacerse tronar los dedos y balancear los pies, golpeteando arrítmicamente el embaldosado de la cocina.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

— Llevas menos de diez minutos en esto, y he contado trece faltas a las medidas sanitarias de la cocina. ¡Tu lugar de trabajo siempre debe estar limpio-aru! ¡Y tus mangas! Venga, deja ahí, lavaré esos platos que desocupaste de inmediato…

— ¡ _Nyet_!

El cocinero, que había hecho amago de levantarse, volvió a dejarse caer en la silla aún más neurótico que antes. El ruso le oyó rechinar los dientes.

— Estás retrasado con los vegetales, déjame picarlos para juntarlos con la carne.

— Quédate ahí, yo lo haré.

— Usa el medidor para ponerle la cantidad justa de sal ¡No, nunca con los dedos, Iván…! Por amor al cielo… esto es desastroso…

— Solo es una pizca, no lo arruinaré.

— Ay, ay, ay, ¡cuidado, estás desperdiciando aliños…!

— Tiré tan solo un poco.

— ¡El agua ya está hirviendo, apaga la cocina…!

— Ya voy, ya voy.

— ¡Mira ese mesón-aru! — exclamó airado, tomando un estropajo y precipitándose a limpiar el lugar donde Iván estaba trabajando — ¡La cocina jamás debe estar sucia, JAMÁS!

— Hey, ¿quieres calmarte un poco? Yo limpiaré todo después, ¿ _da_?— reprochó el eslavo con sutilidad.

— ¡No, no hay 'después'! En la cocina, todo el trabajo debe ser instantáneo, rápido, pero meticuloso y bien hecho, si no el producto final es un desastre-aru.

El nuevo residente forcejeó con él para arrebatarle en trapo. Yao cruzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar en círculos mordiéndose la uña de un pulgar, temblando.

— Necesito mi pipa-aru.

— Adelante, ve a relajarte.

El asiático salió a paso vivo del habitáculo en dirección a su habitación y chocó en las escaleras con Hyung, quien iba en el sentido contrario. Cuando el coreano asomó a la cocina tratando de averiguar la extraña actitud del mayor, Iván le tendió un plato limpio.

— ¿Puedes poner la mesa y ayudarme a servir?

— Ah. Ya veo por qué se ha puesto como un neurótico.

— Quise darle un descanso, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

— Nada en lo absoluto. Es solo que Yao está acostumbrado a hacer este trabajo, y a la larga se ha transformado en su terapia.

— ¿Terapia para qué?

— Para el estrés que el mismo trabajo le produce a diario.

— ¿Combate estrés con más estrés?

— Es un círculo vicioso— le explicó el joven motorista mientras acomodaba los implementos para el almuerzo — Desde pequeño Yao fue enseñado para vivir estresado, ocupando el tiempo en hacer algo productivo, por eso jamás puede estarse quieto. Estudia, trabaja, limpia o cocina, y siempre todo busca hacerlo a la perfección. Si se detiene, entonces se enferma de los nervios. Debe continuar hasta sentirse agotado y satisfecho con lo que ha conseguido, si no, no puede descansar tranquilo.

— Sácame de una duda, ¿en qué trabaja?

— Como asistente de cocina en una de las sucursales del restaurante de su padre. Lo hace desde que tiene memoria, porque incluso de niño lo ayudaba en la sede que él mismo dirigía.

— Oh.

— La triste vida del estereotípico chino explotado como mano de obra barata— escupió con ironía, con sorna — Si vino a vivir aquí es porque dejó de sentirse útil en casa. Seguramente su madre o alguno de sus tres hermanos hicieron lo mismo que tú, creyendo que le ayudarían a descansar, y colapsó en una crisis nerviosa. Ahora mismo debe estar en su cuarto, echando espuma por la boca en medio de convulsiones…

Iván palideció. Se echó a correr en busca del chino. Lo halló en su habitación, sentado en el suelo, fumando como un obseso una carga de opio en su pipa alargada, mirando a un punto perdido en la pared.

— He-hey… ¿estás bien?

— Sí…— contestó, ligeramente ido.

— Ya casi acabo allá abajo, ¿quieres venir? Puedes echarme una mano con los últimos detalles.

Con el cuerpo flácido como un estropajo, Yao bajó las escaleras con la pipa aún encendida. Hyung no se había tomado la molestia de seguir sirviendo los platos, tampoco de ordenar la mesa. Cuando Iván cruzó por el umbral de la cocina, el coreano susurró:

— Lo de las convulsiones era broma.

— Hiciste que me preocupara.

— A lo sumo va a deprimirse un poco.

— Venga, pongamos los platos a la mesa.

Mientras el chino racionaba el contenido de la olla – _procurando dejar la cantidad que correspondía a Carlos y Kim Ly_ -, sus dos compañeros seleccionaron la vajilla necesaria. Una vez los tres sentados, comieron.

— ¿Qué tal está?

— Nada mal— dijo Hyung — Aunque si me lo preguntas, reservaría este platillo para el invierno, por la mezcla de ingredientes que tiene y el tipo de condimentación.

— ¡Hum! Estofado preparado a la rusa-aru.

— Receta de mi madre.

— Pues… sabe a hogareño— comentó Yao — Es abundante, cálido, colorido, muy sabroso. Distingo todos los ingredientes mezclándose en algo totalmente nuevo, que no se deshace fácilmente en la boca. Es rústico. Deja un sabor agradable, a algo… que me recuerda a mi infancia, cuando llegaba de la escuela empapado por la lluvia, porque había olvidado mi paraguas al salir por la mañana-aru.

— Uh, parece que fumó de la buena— comentó por lo bajo el coreano.

— Entonces… ¿te gustó?

— ¡Ujum! — masculló afirmativamente con la boca llena — ¿Podrías hacer más para esta noche? Quiero repetir. ¿Alguien más? Los otros dos no llegarán hasta muy tarde-aru.

— Ufu, parece que estás hambriento.

Cuando los tres vaciaron sus platos y Yao se levantó para vaciar el resto de la olla en ellos, el aspirante a periodista acercó al ruso para hablarle bajito al oído:

—Estoy impresionado: hace unos días hiciste que te hablara sobre mi vida; ayer lograste que Carlos se desahogara de todos sus problemas y se motivara lo suficiente para buscar un nuevo empleo; y hoy emocionaste a nuestro cocinero con una receta casera, tanto que apostaría que te dejará cocinar más a menudo. ¿Se puede saber cuántas cosas más cambiarán contigo en esta casa?

— ¿Lo dices como una crítica?

— No, por el contrario. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, sigue así. Esto me está gustando.

(***)

Al igual que la noche anterior, Kim Ly azotó la puerta al llegar. Antes de que subiera a refugiarse en su cuarto, los tres presentes – _Carlos, Iván y Yao_ \- salieron a su encuentro, cerrándole el camino. Casi no fue necesario. La muchacha no tenía ni el ánimo ni las energías para evadirlos, tampoco de ocultarse en la segunda planta. Apenas el acceso principal estuvo cerrado, la vietnamita recostó allí su espalda y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho. Las abrazó, y rompió a llorar.

Los tres hombres compartieron una mirada de escepticismo.

— ¿Kim…?

— ¿Qué ocurrió, chica?

— ¡Me han despedido! — contestó en un chillido rabioso. Los demás retrocedieron intimidados.

— Dios santísimo, ¿qué es todo ese lodo? — exclamó Carlos al ver en detalle el vestido de Kim Ly — Chica, quítatelo de inmediato. Estás sucia y empapada, vas a enfermarte.

— Deberías beber algo de té, darle un baño caliente e ir a dormir— sugirió Yao.

La moza se puso de pie inhalando profundamente, trató de secarse el rostro enrojecido por el llanto con la mínima parte de sus manos que estaba libre de barro seco, y subió las escaleras con las piernas pesadas como plomo. Por el camino se desanudó el delantal – _antes blanco_ \- y se despojó de los zapatos negros para no dejar rastros de su andar en el piso.

Desobedeciendo el consejo de los otros dos, Iván la siguió.

— ¡Si la haces hablar se enfadará más-aru!

— ¡Vuelve aquí si quieres seguir con todos tus dientes en su lugar!

— Está ahogada. Necesita escupirlo todo. Pero no lo hará si nadie la escucha.

— ¡Estás loco!

.

Arriba, el joven oyó que ya había sido accionada la regadera en el último cuarto de la derecha. Tendría que esperarla. Buscó en la cocina algunos bocadillos y preparó una taza de té caliente, puso ambas cosas en una bandeja y subió a la alcoba de la muchacha, dispuesto a esperarla en su propio espacio de confort.

Sus compañeros asomaron con la cara pálida de terror.

— Va a matarte si te ve sentado sobre su cama.

— ¿Recuerdas que el primer día te advertí que odia que entren a su cuarto?

— ¿Alguna vez lo intentaron?

— Pues… no. Pero…

El cerrojo del baño se descorrió.

— ¡Es tu última oportunidad, grandote!

— ¡Deja la bandeja ahí y corre por tu vida-aru!

La puerta del baño se abrió, liberando una nube de vapor blanco.

— ¡Iván…!

Kim Ly tardó muy poco en llegar, envuelta en una bata de baño blanca, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Carlos y Yao se apartaron. La muchacha levantó la vista y compuso una mueca de incredulidad al encontrar al nuevo residente cómodamente sentado sobre el colchón.

— ¿Qué haces en mi…?

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo de hoy? — interrumpió — Traje galletitas.

Los otros dos retorcían sus dedos y se cubrían la cara.

— O-oh… es… un lindo detalle— dijo ella mientras los ojos se le empañaban de nuevas lágrimas. Avanzó lentamente hacia el ruso, y le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, produciendo un gracioso contraste entre sus delgadísimos dedos de miel y los regordetes malvaviscos de su compañero — Pero… ¿podría ser otro día? En verdad que hoy no me siento con la fuerza suficiente.

— Como quieras. No voy a presionarte.

Dedicándole una sonrisa forzada, la muchacha le indicó con un delicado gesto de cabeza que se retirara. Iván respetó su decisión y sin insistencias, salió de la habitación de la chica. Los otros dos residentes lo miraban boquiabiertos.

— ¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste?

— Es una chica, no un esbirro del infierno— explicó el ruso — Tan solo está molesta. Y triste. Quiere tiempo. Será el mismo tiempo el que la haga hablar, nadie puede tragarse eternamente sus problemas.

— Pues yo hice el intento antes y no quiso hablar al respecto-aru. ¿Por qué contigo sí?

— Tal vez no era el momento.

— Y no le ofreciste galletas— acotó el cubano.

— Dejemos que se recupere. Podría darnos los detalles y desahogarse otro día, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente con galletas, o pastel.

— Suenas muy seguro-aru.

— ¡Obvio! Nadie puede resistirse a un trozo de pastel. ¿Le gustará el de fresas?

La chica asomó vestida con su camisón de dormir:

— Me gusta el pie de limón.

Y dicho eso, volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¿Conocen a alguien que viva estresado? Yo sí. Y lo amo 3

¡Gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Kayra Isis** por comentar el capítulo anterior!

Que tengan una linda semana.


	6. VI

¡Con esto arriesgo demanda!(?)

* * *

.

 **.:VI:.**

.

El domingo era el día en que se había programado la fiesta de los alumnos de pedagogía. Iván se levantó de buen ánimo por ello. En la planta baja Carlos ya estaba en pie, leyendo el instructivo de la nueva podadora que había adquirido.

— ¿La probarás?

— Sí. Más tarde veré si algún vecino quiere que corte el césped de su casa.

— Mucha suerte.

— Antes de que salgas quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— Claro.

— ¿Sabes si Hyung regresó a casa anoche?

— No.

— Con un carajo, ¿dónde se va ese hombre después del trabajo?

— Tal vez… fue a ver a su familia. Si se le hizo tarde allá, puede que le hayan ofrecido quedarse.

— No me consta del todo.

Muchos detalles sobre la vida de Hyung eran todavía un completo misterio. Aún cuando había sido el primero de los residentes en mostrarse más abierto y receptivo con Iván, rehuía las preguntas que se referían al trabajo, a sus compañeros de la universidad o su pasado familiar.

— ¡En fin, no te molesto más! Ve y diviértete.

— Gracias.

(***)

Aquél día era tan soleado como los del resto de la semana recién pasada, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Perfecto, tomando en consideración que la celebración incluiría una piscina al aire libre. El eslavo llevaba ropa de baño en su mochila por si le entraban ganas de meterse al agua, aunque la verdad, podía soportarlo. No le atraía demasiado la idea de que los demás alumnos de la universidad apreciaran sus piernas blancas, su abdomen fofo o sus brazos regordetes.

"¡ _Ojalá haya un sitio con sombra y mucho helado_!" pensó Iván, mientras subía al autobús que iba en dirección al este de la ciudad. En una mañana holgazana como aquella, la gran mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos. Eligió uno que daba a la ventana y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en los grises paisajes urbanos que el vehículo iba dejando atrás. Los parajes desconocidos hasta ese entonces, tristemente, no eran muy diferentes a los ya recorridos durante la semana. Pronto el ruso perdió todo el interés en observarlos, y todavía con los ojos fijos en el cristal, se fue meditando en todo lo vivido en su breve estadía en la capital.

.

Había conocido las multitudes de autómatas que caminaban enfrascados pensando en sus problemas cotidianos o mirando la pantalla de sus teléfonos móviles, tan enajenados que poco les importaba impactar con quienes caminaban cerca de ellos o cruzar las calles cuando los automóviles – _conducidos por otros autómatas_ \- pasaban a toda velocidad. Perfectamente la muerte podría haberlos golpeado y ellos no habrían podido preverlo.

También había coincidido con un montón de gente que subía a los transportes públicos empujando como toros en una estampida, desde colegiales hasta cincuentones, sin importarles si acaso en su camino había niños pequeños o ancianos de complexión quebradiza. Todo con tal de hacerse con un lugar donde nadie invadiera su espacio personal.

Pensándolo bien, Carlos tenía razón al decir que en aquella ciudad era fácil estresarse, deprimirse y sentirse consumido por el ajetreo diario. De haber sido alguien 'normal' de esas que conformaban la muchedumbre de alienados, Iván no habría resistido ni un solo día de buen ánimo. Afortunadamente, era un joven al que le gustaba estar feliz, que deseaba que cada día valiera la pena, quería estar siempre sonriente. No solo se hacía bien a sí mismo, sino que también las personas que por casualidad detenían sus ojos sobre él y se contagiaban de su energía.

.

Tenía experiencia. Quien pensara en él como un niño inocente que por haber vivido en un pueblo pequeño desconocía los pesares de la vida, se equivocaba. Iván también tenía una historia donde no habían faltado los momentos difíciles, a veces con problemas que se presentaban en forma de tentadoras oportunidades para dejarse caer y jamás volver a levantarse. Y cuando sopesaba como la mejor opción el darse por vencido, algo le devolvía la fuerza: su familia, sus sueños, su amor propio…

Iván podía no estar listo para enfrentar con total entereza los desafíos de la gran ciudad, pero su voluntad y la experiencia podían hacer que cualquier obstáculo, por infranqueable que pareciera, se convirtiera en una oportunidad de crecer, de hacerse fuerte y también de hacer el bien a los demás.

.

Aunque fuera demasiado pronto para considerarlos sus amigos, los ocupantes de la residencial estudiantil a la que había llegado parecían ser la clase de personas que necesitaban de esa buena vibra para poder levantarse al día siguiente con un peso menos encima. Hasta ese entonces todos habían tratado de buscar alternativas en solitario, a menudo poco efectivas. En buena hora había aparecido en sus vidas.

" _Tal vez he evitado que sucediera una tragedia_ ", pensó feliz al recordar cómo Hyung se había reído de buena gana apenas había sacado parte de ese resentimiento por su pasado, o cómo Carlos se había emocionado al hablarle de su novia y el pequeño hijo que tenían, tras descargar algo de la ira que se había tragado hasta ese entonces. Y qué decir del alivio que mostró Yao al probar la comida casera del nuevo residente y ver que, lejos de ser un golpe a su paladar acostumbrado al _gourmet_ , el platillo consiguió hacerle evocar un sinnúmero de hermosos recuerdos.

Si Kim Ly cedía a hablar con él acerca de sus penurias, ¿qué agradable sorpresa le daría? ¿Qué faceta se ocultaba tras la decepción de haber perdido un empleo estable en una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad? ¿Qué clase de chica sería? Esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

.

— ¡Mi parada! — exclamó, levantándose de un salto del asiento. Tocó al timbre de aviso al conductor, que con un bufido, se detuvo unos metros más allá del paradero que le correspondía. El joven ruso de bajó dándole las gracias al hombre al volante, que como era de esperarse, ni se molestó en responderle.

(***)

Tan pronto como llegó a la fiesta, el eslavo llegó a la rápida conclusión de que su estadía allí no se podría extender por mucho. Había llegado dos horas después de lo que estipulaba la invitación, y por lo menos una tercera parte de la concurrencia ya estaba ebria, algunos bailando y brincando sobre improvisados escenarios hechos con las mesas del local; otros más desplazándose confusamente en el agua de la piscina donde flotaban vasos de plástico, vendajes usados y algo amarillento que seguramente era vómito; el tercer grupo de beodos estaba imparcialmente diseminado por el suelo firme, inmersos en sus propios asuntos.

— ¡Bienvenido!

— ¡Eh, hola!

Un joven en vías de la borrachera se le acercó ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de ron de mala calidad que Iván rechazó con su mejor sonrisa.

— ¡Únete a la celebración!

— Gracias, eso haré.

Al darle la vuelta al recinto de festejo, el ruso distinguió varios aromas repelentes que competían en el aire: orina en las orillas cercadas y los muros externos de las edificaciones, mezclas de bebidas alcohólicas volteadas en las mesas, vómito reciente en el césped, y el hedor denso de la marihuana que envolvía a los grupos de jóvenes acostados en el suelo. Al pasar cerca de los baños – _la única locación que debía apestar ahí_ \- lo ahuyentaron los gemidos de las parejas que descaradamente intimaban de manera escandalosa en los cubículos.

Antes de irse de casa, Iván había sido advertido de que la vida universitaria era un caldo de cultivo perfecto para los excesos. No obstante, las dimensiones de lo que observaba excedían cualquier situación antes imaginada.

La visión de una muchacha completamente empapada de cerveza que bailaba despojándose de la parte superior de su bikini fue la alerta definitiva para que el ruso emprendiera la retirada. Se despidió de los pocos jóvenes sobrios que se cruzaron en su camino a la salida. Uno de ellos le invitó con tono cómplice a que compartieran un sobrecito de cocaína que, por supuesto, prefirió rechazar.

Una vez fuera, soltó un suspiro de alivio y esperó el autobús que lo haría volver sobre sus pasos.

(***)

— ¿Regresas tan temprano?

— Sí. No me sentía cómodo.

— A ver, déjame oler tu aliento.

— No te molestes. No bebí nada.

— ¿Qué es esa mancha en el borde de tu boca?

— Helado. Le compré una paleta a un vendedor ambulante que subió al autobús.

Iván pasó por la cocina para dejar el pie de limón que había comprado de camino a casa y luego regresó a la sala de estar para dejarse caer junto a Carlos en el sillón. El cubano lucía cansado, estaba empapado de sudor y sus andrajos salpicados de hebras de césped recién cortado.

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

— De maravilla, chico. Prácticamente todos en esta cuadra solicitaron mis servicios y la máquina que compré es fantástica. Si mañana me va igual, habré recuperado todo lo que invertí en ella.

— ¡Genial!

El caribeño encendió un habano con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¿Ya volvió Hyung?

— ¡No me hables de ese hijo de puta!

— Uy.

— Llegó apenas hace media hora, hecho un asco. Como ya podrás imaginar, no quiso decir nada acerca de dónde estaba.

— Tendrá sus motivos.

— Me gustaría hacer que se los tragara, junto con un par de dientes— suspiró el cubano — Tratamos de cuidar de ese engendro, sin embargo, él parece pensar que pretendemos controlarlo. No somos sus padres, pero tanto el viejo Yao y yo tememos que vaya a lastimarse. Es un chico listo, solo que a veces pienso que está tan loco como una cabra.

— ¿Lo dices por la motocicleta?

— Sí, y también porque pensamos que trabaja en un ambiente inseguro donde su vida corre peligro.

— ¿En qué?

— No sé, nunca nos lo ha dicho. Hay ocasiones en que lo vemos llegar hecho polvo— tras desperezarse, el cubano se levantó del sillón —Debo preparar las cosas para mañana. Ya me gustaría que toda esa ropa se planchara sola…

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Arriba, cada uno en lo suyo.

Subieron juntos las escaleras y se separaron al llegar a la puerta de Iván. El ruso dejó la mochila sobre la cama, con las pocas cosas que había llevado a la fiesta y regresó hasta las primeras alcobas. Estaban cerradas.

— ¿Hola? — tocó a la puerta de Kim Ly.

— ¡Adelante-aru!

¡Oh, sorpresa!

— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó, al ver a la vietnamita y el chino sentados sobre la cama frente a frente.

— Nada. Hablamos.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Kim necesitará un nuevo empleo para pagar sus estudios-aru— respondió Yao — Podría hablar con mi padre para preguntarle si aceptaría que la contratáramos en la sucursal donde trabajo.

— ¡Ah, serían compañeros de trabajo!

— En realidad, coincidiríamos solo en el cambio de turno-aru.

— Oh, cierto. Tienen horarios de clase distintos.

— Yao fue muy amable en hacerme esa oferta, pero… debo pensarlo— dijo Kim Ly — No es por desmerecerlo, pero el sueldo sería más bajo que el que tenía cuando trabajaba en casa de los Jones, y aunque es suficiente para pagar el porcentaje que me corresponde por el acuerdo que tengo con mi padre, tendré que pedirle dinero para otros gastos extra que no podré cubrir…

— Eso será unos meses, hasta que seas una trabajadora estable. Y con tu experiencia, seguro que te ascenderán rápidamente de lavaplatos a camarera, entonces ya el dinero dejará de ser un problema-aru.

— Déjame pensarlo, Yao.

Al generarse un breve espacio de silencio, Iván aprovechó su oportunidad de involucrarse en la charla:

— ¿Estás mejor?

— ¿Eh? O-oh, sí…— titubeó la vietnamita — No hace mucho me llamó la señora Jones para… esclarecer algunos detalles. Debo ir mañana a retirar el finiquito.

Ante la caída de los ánimos de la joven, el chino trató de remediarlo.

— Deja de pensar en eso. Y tú, Iván, no la presiones. Tal vez aún no está lista para hablar-aru.

— Solo por si cambias de parecer, hay un sabroso pie esperándonos allá abajo.

— ¿En serio?

— _Da_. Pondré a hervir el agua.

El mayor de los residentes rodó los ojos y siguió a sus compañeros escalera abajo.

(***)

La tarde del día anterior, tras una larga jornada de conversaciones amistosas acompañadas de bocadillos y refresco, los jóvenes invitados a la mansión de los Jones pidieron autorización a la dueña de casa para hacer uso de la piscina. Tanto movimiento en casa comenzó a poner nervioso al chihuahua de María - _la nueva integrante de la familia_ -, y en vano la vietnamita trataba de controlarlo.

— Si lo dejaras en mi cuarto, Kim, dejaría de ser un problema para ti.

— Señorita, lo más probable es que si encierro al perro en la habitación, este se orinará en la alfombra.

— ¿Qué sugieres?

— Bueno, podría encadenarlo en la cerca.

— ¡Ay, no! Pobrecito.

— ¿Y si mejor dejas que el pequeñín corra libre por el patio? — aconsejó una de las amigas de María, que durante toda su visita no había dejado de manifestar lo tierno que le parecía el animalito.

— Está el riesgo de que caiga en la piscina, o también podría hacer destrozos en el jardín de la señora Jones— espetó Kim Ly.

— ¡No, él es un perrito listo y bien educado! Ay, Kim, ¿por qué te haces tantos problemas por una mascota?

La chica se abstuvo de responder. Finalmente, el chihuahua fue dejado en libertad. Mientras los jóvenes jugaban en agua, el cachorro corría en círculos ladrando de alegría mientras las visitas lo salpicaban en son de juego. Kim Ly se encargó de atender los pedidos de aquella gente hasta que ya no hubo más deseos que saciar, entonces, volvió al interior de la casa.

Por supuesto, el perro la siguió.

Mientras barría, trapeaba y sacudía, el chihuahua no dejaba de molestarla. A veces mordisqueando las plumas del sacudidor, otras jalando de su vestido o tratando de arrebatarle el estropajo con que limpiaba las puertecillas y cajones de los mostradores de la cocina. La asiática estaba harta de él, y bien que lo hubiese apartado de una patada si tan solo tuviese la certeza de que la ira de la dueña no caería sobre ella.

— ¡Ya, vete…!

Los finísimos dientes del can habían roto siete pares de pantimedias en menos de una semana, además de abrir unas heridas dolorosas - _aunque poco profundas_ \- en sus tobillos. Cuando la joven se agachaba para revisar las cañerías del fregadero o la lavadora, el perrito se colgaba del nudo de su delantal con sigilo, y solo cuando se levantaba, lo soltaba dejándose caer con un chillido. María era capaz de escuchar esas agudísimas exclamaciones de dolor a un kilómetro de distancia, y aparecer en cosa de segundos para regañar a la responsable del 'sufrimiento' de su mascotita.

Pero, por supuesto, era incapaz de hacer algo para quitársela de encima.

.

Cuando la vietnamita emprendió rumbo hacia las habitaciones de la segunda planta, el chihuahua corrió tras ella y tiró del talón de sus zapatos negros. Cuidando de no perder el equilibrio, la sirvienta lo evadió tres veces, cada vez más tentada de mandar a la criaturilla a volar. Una vez arriba se encerró en la alcoba ocupada por los dueños de la enorme mansión, deseando haber estampado el tablón en las narices del perrito.

No obstante, apenas y bajó la vista para cerciorarse de que tenía el camino libre, lo vio asomarse por debajo de su vestido y correr en dirección a la repisa donde el señor Jones ordenaba su colección de mocasines italianos.

— ¡No!

Corrió tras el can para sacar de su alcance los carísimos zapatos de su jefe. Los apiló desordenadamente, y dejó que el animalito brincara y gruñera de indignación al ver que ni siquiera dando brincos podía alcanzarlos. La mucama rió para sus adentros y procedió con sus labores en dicha alcoba: cerró las ventanas, cambió las sábanas de la cama, aseó el baño privado de la suite matrimonial y recogió la ropa sucia que sus amos dejaban en los cestos destinados para ello, todo ante la atenta mirada del perrito que destellaba frustración, furia, como si analizara a una poderosa enemiga en busca de su flanco débil.

Cuando la vietnamita abrió la puerta con los brazos llenos de las carísimas prendas de sus jefes, el cachorrito le dio un empellón en las pantorrillas y del montón de ropa cayó un calcetín de hilo. El chihuahua lo tomó entre sus dientes y corrió a la planta baja con él; Kim Ly, con la sangre helada, buscó un lugar seguro donde apartar lo demás mientras corría a recuperar el objeto robado. Tiró todo a la cama y se lanzó a trompicones tras la mascota, que ya le había sacado varios metros de ventaja.

— ¡No, no, vuelve aquí! ¡Regrésame eso!

En su desesperación la sirvienta tropezó varias veces, chocó contra los muebles y resbaló en las baldosas que había trapeado. Por la trampilla de la puerta que daba al patio, el chihuahua se lanzó a toda carrera hacia el patio donde las visitas todavía disfrutaban de la piscina. María, que se había sentado junto a Alfred en el borde y mantenía los pies en el agua, no pasó por alto la persecución.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la sirvienta?

— No lo sé.

— ¡Ay, tu perrito viene hacia nosotros! ¡Ven, ven aquí, precioso! ¿Qué regalito traes ahí, eh?

El can trazó una curva cerrada poco antes de caer a la piscina, y la inercia hizo que Kim Ly se precipitara de bruces al agua. Salió a flote en medio de las carcajadas de las visitas, y dificultosamente nadó hasta la orilla para trepar fuera de ella. Mientras los demás vitoreaban y aplaudían como locos, la vietnamita estaba cada vez más empeñada en dar alcance al perrito. Eso la llevó a meterse por entre medio de las flores y arbustos, donde su vestido se enganchó con las ramas. En tres ocasiones se fue a tierra. El chihuahua nuevamente cambió el rumbo y se dirigió a la piscina, allí donde los amigos de la dueña del can no hacían más que disfrutar del espectáculo.

— ¡Por aquí, chiquitín!

— ¡Corre, que ya te alcanza!

— ¡Salta, salta, salta!

Como si acatara la orden, el perrito brincó en dirección al agua con el calcetín colgando del hocico. La mucama se lanzó con los brazos extendidos y atrapó a la traviesa criaturilla en el aire, a pocos centímetros de impactar contra la superficie llena de ondas que brillaban con el sol. Con la diestra lo sostuvo fuertemente bajo las costillas, y la mano izquierda forcejeó para arrebatarle la prenda.

— Dámelo, ¡dámelo…!— una vez que logró arrebatárselo, el chihuahua lanzó una dentellada que le abrió dos pequeñas heridas en el dorso. Soltando una maldición entre dientes, la chica dejó que el perrito cayera sobre sus faldas soltando un alarido más que exagerado.

— Maldita rata…— masculló la sirvienta llevándose la mano herida al pecho.

La dueña del animalito se levantó furiosa.

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado! ¡Pudiste lastimarlo!

— Ven, ven, pequeñito, ¿te hizo algo esa bruja? — refunfuñó una de las invitadas tomando al can en sus brazos como quien acuna a un bebé.

— ¡Kim, estoy hablándote! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de quitarle las cosas de ese modo?! ¡Pudiste haberle soltado un diente!

— _Honey_ , tranquila— dijo Alfred, sujetando a su novia de un brazo — Ni a tu perrito ni a ella les ha pasado nada…

— ¡¿No viste cómo lo tiró?! — exclamó iracunda, antes de volverse hacia su amiga con un ademán más suave — Déjame verlo. Quiero asegurarme de que no está herido.

Totalmente agotada y adolorida por las caídas, la mucama se levantó. La incriminaban varios pares de ojos llenos de reprobación. Todo estaban demasiado preocupados por el perrito como para notar que ella tenía las rodillas raspadas y el vestido, las manos y la cara llenas de barro. Avergonzada, la joven se volvió hacia la mansión pensando en qué hacer con el desastre que era su ropa. De pronto, un par de manos amables la empujaron por los hombros con suavidad.

— Vamos.

.

Alfred la condujo hasta la habitación de María, la única mujer joven que vivía en la mansión. Las intenciones del joven estadounidense no iban más allá de prestarle algún conjunto que María no utilizara con frecuencia para que se fuera a casa con ropa seca y limpia.

— Alfred, no. Va a molestarse todavía más…

— Lo va a entender.

— ¡Alfred, no!

La vietnamita forcejeaba contra las manos de su joven amo con muy pocas probabilidades de ganar: era una chica menuda, mientras que él tenía de su lado la corpulencia y la fuerza propia de su género. En un repentino abrazo de inmovilización, el estadounidense consiguió desabrochar el nudo del delantal de la mucama. Con un empujón certero en un momento de distracción, ella se apartó.

— Trato de hacerte un favor.

— ¿Por qué no pedírselo a tu madre, con quién tengo más confianza además de la certeza de que no me odia?

— ¡Tonterías! Eres al menos tres tallas menos que ella. En cambio, María y tú tienen una contextura parecida. Aunque tal vez su ropa interior te quede un poco grande…

— ¡¿Ropa interior…?! ¡Olvídalo, no me voy a poner sus…!

— ¡Kim, basta! — gritó Alfred — Esto es por tu bien. Mírate: estás completamente empapada, llena de barro y tienes heridas que podrían infectarse con la tierra y la suciedad de la piscina. ¿Podrías colaborar un poco y dejar el pudor de lado por un momento?

Muda de asombro, la asiática asintió. Mientras el muchacho rebuscaba en los cajones y el armario de su novia, la vietnamita se desprendía de su atuendo con el cuidado de no salpicar de mugre la alfombra de su nueva jefa. Una vez que se despojó del delantal, bajó el cierre de la espalda y se desprendió de la parte superior de su vestido. La tela celeste estilaba y se le pegaba a la piel y el sujetador mojados. Alfred giró sobre sus talones con un _brassiere_ de encaje blanco en las manos, y miró estimativamente el torso de su sirvienta.

— No parece tu talla, pero va a cubrir lo que necesitas.

— Voltéate.

Una vez que se lo entregó, el estadounidense volvió a buscar en el cajón de las camisetas. Kim Ly bajó los tirantes y copas de su propio sujetador, justo en el preciso momento que la dueña de la alcoba ingresaba con el chihuahua en brazos.

Los tres presentes se quedaron de hielo.

— ¡ _Ho_ -h _oney_ …!

— Alfred— rugió guturalmente la joven — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

— Ve-verás… es que Kim Ly…

— Estoy empapada, señorita María— intervino la vietnamita, apenada — Alfred tan solo quiso hacerme un favor. Y… sé que debimos consultarle antes, pero… solo iba tomar algo de su ropa por hoy… ¿no le molesta?

En un milisegundo, la expresión de María se transformó, pasando de la incredulidad a una furia desbocada. Tomó a Kim Ly por las muñecas y la sacó de su cuarto de un aventón.

— ¡LARGO!

Aprovechando el breve instante en que el estadounidense pudo sujetarla, la asiática reacomodó su ropa interior y el vestido mojado. Su ama le arrojó el delantal embarrado y la persiguió echando maldiciones, mientras la sirvienta corría por los peldaños en dirección a la planta baja.

— ¡VETE! ¡VETE, ZORRA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y JAMÁS VUELVAS! ¡SUCIA VÍBORA RASTRERA, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

En la puerta que daba hacia el frontis se habían congregado todos los amigos de la joven pareja, intrigados por el griterío.

— ¡TOMA TODA TU BASURA Y LÁRGATE DE ESTA CASA!

De la mesilla de la sala de estar, la novia de Alfred tomó el bolso que la sirvienta siempre cargaba y se lo aventó contra el estómago. Debilitada y doblada por el golpe, le fue muy sencillo a María sacar a la calle a Kim Ly, donde estaba encadenada su bicicleta.

— ¡Detén este escándalo! ¡No sabes lo que estás haciendo! — gritaba Alfred desde el interior de la casa, tratando de controlar a su enojadísima pareja.

— ¡Señorita María, por favor, no es lo que usted está pensando…!— gimió la asiática en un incipiente llanto humillación.

— ¡CALLA, NO QUIERO OÍRTE, PUERCA OFRECIDA! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!

— ¡Señorita…!

— ¡VETE!

Al ver que la muchacha alcanzaba una escoba para corretearla, Kim Ly se apresuró a abrir el candado que aseguraba la bicicleta. Se montó rápidamente y pedaleó, sintiendo el golpe amortiguado de las cerdas duras de la barredera en su espalda. A medida que se alejaba, los comentarios y risas de las visitas iban apagándose, y los oídos le pitaban haciéndole perder la noción de la distancia que la separaba de la mansión.

Aquél fue el camino de retorno más largo y bochornoso que hubiese recorrido, mientras lloraba, a bordo de su bicicleta.

(***)

— Dios santo…

La chica terminó su historia junto con la rebanada de pie en su plato. Tenía los ojos empañados y unas enormes ojeras negras.

— La señora Jones llamó para disculparse, tanto en su nombre como en el de su futura nuera. No hay forma de que me acepten de regreso después de haber montado semejante número— sorbió por la nariz — Y no sé cuánto tardaré en encontrar otro trabajo…

— Siempre está la posibilidad de que hable con mi padre. Recuérdalo-aru.

— Gracias, Yao— tras esa breve interrupción, regresó al tema — Jamás me había sentido tan humillada… aún no puedo creer que haya tratado de golpearme con una escoba.

— Yo en tu lugar le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina— opinó Carlos, quien no había querido restarse de la plática y observaba al trío desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

— No me gusta la venganza.

— TODOS aman la venganza— irrumpió la voz de Hyung, haciendo que todos dieran un salto en su lugar — Sí, los estuve escuchando desde la escalera. Todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cara? — preguntó Iván.

— ¿Esto? — el coreano indicó el moretón que resaltaba bajo su ojo izquierdo — Asuntos del trabajo, nada tan importante como para no seguir escuchando lo que Kim tiene que decir sobre su espantosa jefa…

— Supe desde el primer momento que ella y yo no podríamos llevarnos bien— suspiró la asiática — No porque fuese antipática, por el contrario. Es solo que… ser la sirvienta de su novio…

— Puede que su novio haya sido el problema— opinó el cubano.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tal vez le dio algún motivo para ponerse celosa de ti. No sería de extrañarse de que algún comentario, una actitud o qué se yo, le haya hecho creer que contigo cerca su relación estaba en peligro.

— ¿Entonces por qué la arremetió contra Kim y no contra su novio?

— Porque mujeres taradas las hay por montón— escupió el coreano con desdén — Mereces algo mejor que ser explotada por ricachones groseros, Kim. Olvídate de esa princesa malcriada, rocía tu vestido de sirvienta con un bidón de combustible y préndele fuego…

Iván temió que la brusquedad de Hyung empeorara las cosas y buscó una excusa para hacerlo callar.

— ¿Quieres un trozo de pie?

— No gracias. Detesto los dulces— contestó — Regresando a lo que importa: hay trabajos infinitamente más dignos que ese, y si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, pues déjame decirte…

— Basta. Lo estás empeorando, bruto— regañó Carlos.

—… que hay centenares de jefes más agradecidos y juiciosos que darían lo que fuera por alguien como tú.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — susurró la joven, levantando la mirada hacia su par asiático.

— Absolutamente.

Aún cuando los labios de Kim Ly trazaron una sonrisita, Iván adivinó que las convicciones de la chica al respecto eran más bien débiles. Podía leerlo en sus ojos.

.

 _Continuará_...

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Sí, lo escribí! ¡¿Y qué tanto?!

Gracias a las adorables personillas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: **Kayra Isis** , **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Softlavender**.

Nos leemos la otra semana, corazones :3


	7. VII

**Nota:** Mini-referencia a la película chilena "Sin Filtro".

.

 **.:VII:.**

.

Desde su tierna infancia la autoestima de Kim Ly se había desarrollado en torno a la idea de que sería eternamente una 'chica-promedio'.

Jamás había destacado entre sus compañeras de escuela por ser particularmente bonita, aunque tampoco se consideraba fea. Simplemente los chicos pasaban de ella, tal vez porque había demasiadas chicas guapas como para que su atención se posara justamente sobre ella, la joven menuda, seca de carnes, con ojos pequeños y rasgados, y un color de cabello de lo más común.

Tampoco resaltaba por sus calificaciones, pero no porque fuese una mala estudiante. Siempre estaba por encima de la norma, sin embargo, jamás entre el selecto grupo de los diez mejores. No participaba en clases a menos que los profesores se lo pidieran. Y sobre estos últimos, a menudo tenían que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordar su nombre y asociarlo a un rostro familiar. La chica podía perfectamente ausentarse un mes entero y seguro que ninguno de ellos la hubiese extrañado.

La gente no solía reparar fácilmente en Kim Ly, tampoco la reconocían por ser especialmente simpática o interesante. Ella solo estaba allí ocupando un lugar en silencio, atendiendo sus propios asuntos, evitando cualquier clase de contacto con otros humanos y cuando estaba en condiciones de retirarse lo hacía sin la presión de ser indispensable para su entorno.

Le hubiese gustado encontrar alguna buena razón por la cual sentirse imprescindible y especial para las personas que tenían algún vínculo con ella, o una oportunidad para diferenciarse del común de las mujeres. Era una de las razones por la cual había optado por estudiar una carrera típicamente masculina – _además de su profunda fascinación por la mecánica_ \- y aún así no había causado gran sensación entre sus compañeros, puesto que no era la única ni la mejor en su clase. Era 'una más del montón', una parte de una gran masa de gente que a diario asistía al instituto en horario vespertino, un elemento que se confundía en el anonimato y pasaba desapercibido.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, cuando se detenía a pensar en ello sus ánimos decaían.

.

Era una de las principales razones por la que perder su empleo en la mansión de los Jones había sido un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Las humillaciones del último día eran otro factor que incidía poderosamente en su tristeza, pero no tanto como la sensación de haber sido exiliada del único lugar donde alguien había visto más allá de su 'carcasa', donde se encontraba aquello que era realmente valioso.

Era una trabajadora diligente, y tan hábil que sus manos podían perfectamente tratar con delicadeza los adornos de porcelana e inmediatamente reparar la más sucia y gruesa de las tuberías del baño. Sus jefes estaban encantados con la capacidad que tenía la vietnamita de atender prácticamente todas las labores del hogar sin descuidar los detalles, lo cual les había ahorrado varios gastos en profesionales particulares que se encargaran de los trabajos más pesados.

En el plano de las relaciones sociales, la amistad que había hecho con Alfred era sido su mayor logro, en el sentido de que independiente de sus personalidades tan dispares, habían congeniado gracias a los pocos temas que tenían en común. Era el caso de la mecánica automotriz y las películas de guerra. Si bien era cierto que tanta energía y escándalo en el temperamento del americano iban en directa confrontación con la naturaleza serena y tímida de Kim Ly, era innegable que ambos habían pasado muy buenos momentos haciendo el indio cuando la chica ya había terminado con sus labores.

Le dolía haber perdido su plaza en el único sitio donde había llegado a sentirse alguien querida e importante debido a sus méritos y a su calidad como persona, y todo gracias a un malentendido.

.

Tras acabar con el trámite del finiquito, la joven se alejó cabizbaja pensando en lo poco que les tomaría a los Jones encontrar una nueva trabajadora doméstica con la cual _reemplazarla_. Mientras que ella, posiblemente, permanecería cesante por varios días, tal vez semanas… o meses. Quién sabe. Puede que su despido fuera tan solo el inicio de una racha de mala suerte que quién sabe cuándo acabaría.

" _Debo dejar de ser tan fatalista_ ", se forzó a pensar mientras caminaba en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Ni siquiera le había dado el ánimo para montar la bicicleta, como hacía a diario. De su hombro colgaba un bolso con el tamaño justo para llevar un paquete de pañuelos desechables, dinero y su móvil. Extrajo el aparatito para hacer una llamada rápida a casa y dar aviso de que regresaría más temprano.

No había acabado ni siquiera de marcar el número de la residencial cuando por su lado pasó a toda velocidad un hombre con pinta andrajosa que le arrebató el teléfono.

— ¡No…!

Tras un milisegundo de pánico y un mini-infarto, la vietnamita se lanzó a la carrera tras el ladrón abriéndose paso entre los enajenados peatones que no habían acusado recibo de lo sucedido.

¡Oh, la mala suerte no se acababa! ¡Ese teléfono equivalía más o menos a dos meses de su antiguo sueldo y estaba como nuevo! ¡Y lo utilizaba tanto, dado que era el único medio por el cual podía comunicarse con su padre con privacidad!

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón!

El muchacho sorteó sus posibilidades y se internó en los pasillos interiores de una galería atestada de compradores distraídos.

— ¡Mi teléfono…!

Afortunadamente, Kim Ly conservaba un buen estado físico como recuerdo de su formación en artes marciales, cortesía de la escuela a la que había asistido hasta hace unos años atrás. Aún en notable desventaja por llevar pantalón de jeans ajustado y zapatos semi-formales, consiguió dar alcance al delincuente cuando este se vio acorralado por las mesitas de un café donde los clientes consumían sus productos con desgano, demasiado concentrados en las pantallas de sus dispositivos favoritos y sus propios pensamientos. La vietnamita no dudó un segundo en aventarse hacia él y derribarlo con gran escándalo contra las sillas desocupadas de un rincón.

Una camarera gritó desde el interior del local y de inmediato los clientes se percataron de lo que sucedía.

Pero nadie se levantó de su asiento.

— ¡Socorro! — aulló falsamente el andrajoso ladrón. La joven había logrado inmovilizarlo sentándose sobre sus costillas mientras le propinaba golpes con el bolsito tratando de asestarle en la cabeza.

— ¡Tiene mi teléfono…!

— ¡Esta mujer está loca! — bramó nuevamente con victimismo.

— ¡Regrésamelo! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono, bastardo! — rugió amenazadora la afectada. Por fin dio con el flanco que los brazos del delincuente dejaban descubierto, y allí atacó con las manos empuñadas — ¡DEVUÉLVEME… MI PUTO… TELÉFONO…!

— ¡Ay…! ¡AAAAAAY! — chilló, esta vez realmente adolorido. Intentó rechazar a su atacante con ambas manos puestas como barrera, sin embargo, no contaba con que en su creciente ira la chica iba morderlo en la muñeca.

El malandrín berreó y se retorció bajo el peso de la muchacha en vano. Casi por acto reflejo soltó el aparato por el que había luchado hasta el cansancio. Una vez que este estuvo de regreso en las manos de su dueña, la chica cedió y el joven se incorporó frotándose la marca de la mordida que su contrincante le había dejado.

— ¿Por esa mierda armaste tanto alboroto? ¡Ni siquiera es un modelo nuevo, perra…!— gritó, antes de darse a la fuga.

Cuando Kim Ly se levantó, feliz de haber salido vencedora, se sorprendió al ver que al menos a media docena de personas habían captado su maniobra con las cámaras de sus móviles. Algunos aplaudían con expresión pasmada. Ninguno de ellos se había movido un ápice de su asiento para apoyarla.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡¿De verdad que les dio el tiempo para grabarlo todo en lugar de brindarme algo de ayuda?! — reclamó indignada la joven antes de retirarse a paso vivo en dirección al paradero del autobús, mientras ordenaba los mechones que la pelea le había despeinado.

(***)

Si ya el intento de asalto había sido una desagradable sorpresa, la velocidad con las grabaciones de los testigos se volvieron virales en las redes sociales solo serviría para desconcertar aún más a la vietnamita.

Cuando iba en el autobús de regreso a casa, al menos tres páginas de las que era seguidora en _Facebook_ habían compartido diferentes notas encabezadas por ingeniosos titulares:

" _Mira lo que hizo esta chica al hombre que le quitó su móvil. Te sorprenderá_ "

" _El robo que terminó mal: ¡Nunca más volverás a pensar que las mujeres son débiles!_ "

" _Cuidado, malhechores. Las chicas de hoy en día ya no son presa fácil_ "

" _Jamás te imaginarás lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer a su asaltante. ¡Increíble!_ "

Los comentarios aumentaban casi de forma exponencial con el paso de los minutos:

"Esta mujer es de las mías! :D"

"Es indignante como los ladrones siguen aprobechándoze para robar a las mujeres ke bien que la chava del video le dio su meresido!"

"A ke ora saldrá por el pan? ;)"

"Esta es clase de mujeres luchadoras necesita nuestra sociedad para derrocar la violencia a la que el patriarcado nos ha acostumbrado a lo largo de la historia. No más abusos, no más sumisión, ¡es momento de que todas nos armemos de valor para combatir a los machistas opresores como esta lacra y los otros hombres que violan nuestros derechos en la vía pública! **#MacheteAlMachote** "

"No hubiese sido necesario llegar a tanto si la policía fuese más eficiente."

"la delincuencia no es culpa del delincuente sino del estado,,, no necesitamos golpear a los ladrones,,, si no derrocar el sistema que los crea"

"Otro asalto a plena luz del día en que NADIE hace NADAAAAA : "

"Like si tú harías lo mismo"

.

— Esto no puede empeorar, ¿cierto? — se lamentó en voz baja guardando el móvil en su cartera. Bajó del autobús y recorrió las pocas cuadras que la separaban de la residencial.

Dentro de la casa todo parecía en orden.

" _Al fin… de regreso a mi zona de confort_ ".

Hasta que escuchó la televisión encendida en la sala de estar:

.

—…para ver de nuevo el video de último minuto capturado por uno de nuestros caza-noticias, visite la página web de nuestro canal. La encuesta al respecto estará abierta durante todo el programa: ¿Qué le parece la reacción de esa ciudadana que protagonizó una detención en la vía pública? Las opciones son "A) Correcta y proporcional al cuasi-delito cometido por el ladrón" o "B) Innecesariamente violenta, debería existir alguna forma de sanción". Estaremos al tanto además de sus comentarios en nuestras redes sociales: _Facebook_ , _Instagram_ y _Twitter's_ con el _hashtag_ que mostramos en este momento en pantalla…

Dubitativa, la joven asomó al salón donde los sus cuatro compañeros la miraron boquiabiertos.

— ¡Kim! ¿Qué fue eso? — exclamó Carlos señalando el televisor.

— Acaban de pasarlo por las noticias— añadió Iván, aún estupefacto — ¡Fue asombroso!

— ¿No estás herida? Déjame verte-aru.

— ¡Descuida, no me ocurrió nada! Estoy…

El chino desoyó sus explicaciones y la hizo sentarse en uno de los sillones de un solo cuerpo. La joven se percató de que las rodillas de sus pantalones estaban raspadas y algunos de los adornos de su bolsito se habían desprendido. Sorprendentemente, todo lo demás estaba intacto.

— ¿No tienes nada en la boca? ¿Un diente suelto, el labio roto…?

— Estoy bien, Yao.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te lastimó?

— Él solo quería mi teléfono. Forcejeamos, pero no hubo golpes…

— Al menos no de su parte— interrumpió Hyung — Tú en cambio le diste una buena paliza a ese ladrón. Dinos, ¿cómo pasó todo?

— Caminaba por la calle y saqué el móvil de mi cartera para llamarlos. Él corrió por mi lado y me lo quitó de las manos. Lo perseguí hasta que se quedó sin salida y allí recuperé lo que me había robado…

— ¿Cómo fue que terminaste peleando tú sola con él si a esa hora la galería está llena de gente?

— ¡Oh, eso fue lo peor! — exclamó indignada — Todos los clientes de la cafetería, las personas que caminaba en los pasillos y los dependientes de los locales se quedaron mirando, ¡nadie se movió de su lugar! ¡En cambio sacaron sus móviles para grabarme forcejeando con ese bastardo!

— Pasaron al menos tres grabaciones con acercamientos incluidos, ¿dices que NADIE fue en tu ayuda, que simplemente se limitaron a captarlo todo con sus cámaras? ¿Por qué crees que es sucedió?

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero fue de muy mal gusto! ¡Todos allí prefirieron mirar la pelea como si fuese un espectáculo! Después comentan en Internet lo molestos que están porque nadie hace nada por ayudar a las víctimas de la delincuencia ¡Pero lo mejor que se les ocurrió hacer en ese instante fue aplaudir después de que todo había terminado!

— Eso nos habla de una inconsecuencia y una indolencia generalizada en nuestra sociedad, además de una normalización de las situaciones de violencia al punto de ser tratadas como una fuente de entretención, ¿no? ¿Qué opinas sobre eso…?

— ¡Hyung, basta! — regañó el cubano — Deja de hacer las de buitre. Alimentarse de la desgracia de otros es morboso.

— Viviré de eso algún día— replicó ofendido.

— ¿Diste aviso a la policía?

— ¿Para qué molestarse? Como están las cosas hoy en día, no me extrañaría que los policías le hubiesen restado importancia solo porque no logró concretar su delito y ese tipo quedara libre de cargos.

— Y que lo digas. La burocracia en este país es un asco, los vigilantes de la ley son negligentes, y a menos que el sujeto en cuestión haya matado a alguien o robado a un político o a una figura de renombre, los fiscales son capaces de hacer la vista gorda con tal de evitarse el trabajo. A diario vemos criminales que reciben sanciones irrisorias por sus faltas, o en el peor de los casos, como dices tú, acaban en libertad. Es como si todos ellos se mofaran de los afectados, como si les escupieran en la cara. Me alegra que te atrevieras a hacer justicia con tus propias manos— apoyó Hyung.

— ¿Y qué tal si le hubiera pasado algo por haber actuado en defensa propia? — inquirió Yao, consternado.

— Seguramente el montón de hipócritas holgazanes que tenemos en el parlamento estarían llorando la muerte de una mártir, discutiendo un eterno proyecto de ley para 'poner fin a estas aberraciones' sin llegar jamás a buen puerto, entonces los 'indignados' de las redes sociales crearían un montón de carteles apoyando causas como "No más delincuencia" o "Queremos una ciudad segura", saldrían a marchar un par de veces y luego se olvidarían del asunto cuando los noticieros no puedan vender más morbo y en cambio se dediquen a mostrar videos de animales haciendo el loco— dijo el coreano — Afortunadamente, no es el caso: Kim Ly está bien. Molesta, pero sana y salva.

— Dios mío, chica. No la has tenido fácil estos últimos días— suspiró el cubano.

— ¿No prefieres quedarte en casa? Así no tendrás que lidiar con chismosos desubicados que te preguntarán todo el tiempo por los detalles del suceso-aru.

A pesar de que en su consciencia pesaría la culpa de faltar a clases, la vietnamita concluyó que ya había tenido demasiado. Necesitaba un descanso.

(***)

Una llamada entrante en el móvil de Kim Ly – _el gran protagonista de ese día_ \- interrumpió la calma de media tarde, cuando la joven trataba de leer un capítulo del manual que le habían solicitado en el instituto.

— ¿Si?

— ¡Hija mía…!

— Ah… hola, papá.

— ¿Estás bien? Dime que no estás herida, por favor.

— Todo en orden— respondió, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. La verdad es que había tenido mejores momentos.

— Acabo de llegar del taller, así que me enteré de todo viendo la repetición de la noticia en la edición estelar. Lamento no haber llamado antes, pero de verdad, recién me enteré de todo…

— Descuida, papá. Lo entiendo. Pero en serio, te digo que no me ocurrió nada.

— Qué alivio… ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

— Sí— se le hizo un nudo en la garganta — Ya depositaste lo de este mes.

— Con intereses.

— Gracias…

— Lamento tanto lo de tu trabajo, hija. De veras me gustaría poder hacer algo más por ti, si tan solo no estuviésemos tan lejos.

— Pronto lo remediaré. Encontraré un nuevo empleo, lo sé… de lo que no estoy tan segura es cuánto tardaré en hacerlo.

— Si llegaras a verte en un aprieto sabes que puedes contar conmigo, hija. Puedo vender el auto, o pedir un préstamo…

— No, papá.

— Iría al trabajo en el transporte público. No es tan malo como todos dicen.

El corazón de la muchacha se encogió.

— No te apresures en tomar esas decisiones. Yo… me las arreglaré aquí. Ya verás— inspiró hondo, tratando de combatir la angustia que le subía desde el estómago — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo has estado?

— Nada mal, con bastante trabajo en este último tiempo. Uno de los talleres mecánicos que competían con nosotros se incendió la semana pasada y sus clientes están buscando alternativas mientras este siga clausurado.

— ¡Vaya!

— Lo perdieron absolutamente todo— comentó el hombre con pesar — Hubo una falla en la caldera de su local y esta voló por los aires la media tarde del miércoles. Las llamas podían verse a varias cuadras de distancia y por la gran cantidad de material combustible los bomberos no pudieron controlarlo si no hasta la madrugada.

— Ay… eso es horrible.

— Afortunadamente hubo pocos heridos. El hijo del dueño ya está fuera de riesgo vital, pero te aseguro que si hubiese estado un segundo más allá adentro el pobre chico no sobrevive para contarlo.

— ¡Esto es grave! Si sucedió la semana pasada, ¿cómo es que no me enteré de nada por las noticias?

— Porque a los medios no les interesa lo que pasa en los pueblos pequeños, a menos que sea una hecatombe y la mitad de su población desaparezca. Pero como solo fue un 'pequeño incidente' sin muertes registradas, y el muchacho tiene 'solo el cincuenta por ciento de su cuerpo comprometido por las quemaduras', no vende— arguyó el ese tono lastimero y sarcástico que Kim Ly reconocía aún a través del teléfono, aunque no pudiese ver cómo componía la correspondiente mueca torciendo los labios bajo su bigotito.

— Qué lástima. Espero que se recupere pronto y la gente del taller pueda reponerse también de lo sucedido.

— Les tomará tiempo, las pérdidas son millonarias. Y deben pagar indemnizaciones a las personas que tenían allí sus vehículos al momento del incendio.

— Oh. Comprendo.

— Mientras tanto, veremos de qué forma hacemos causa común con ellos y les ayudamos a levantar su negocio. Bien podríamos dejarlos a su suerte y celebrar que la demanda del mercado de la mecánica automotriz ahora es más favorable para nosotros dado que perdimos a un competidor… pero ya sabes cómo somos en los pueblos pequeños.

— Amables, empáticos y generosos. Algo que a esta ciudad le hace mucha falta— suspiró Kim Ly — Ya quiero verte, papá. Quiero alejarme de este lugar. Me ahoga…

— Paciencia. Que no te supere, hija. Ya llegarán las vacaciones de mitad de año y nos veremos otra vez.

— Esperaré hasta entonces.

— Es un alivio saber que dentro de todo estás bien, que ese delincuente no te lastimó y que tu patrona cumplió con los acuerdos al despedirte.

— Me consuela pensar que podría haber sido peor— se forzó a responder.

— Debo irme, tesoro. Cuídate mucho, y ante cualquier novedad, infórmame al instante.

— Lo haré.

— Te quiero.

— Yo también, papá.

Cuando colgó, alguien llamó a su puerta.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Claro.

Era Yao.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Mejor, gracias.

— Si no estás muy ocupada y te sientes de ánimo, podrías bajar con nosotros-aru. Carlos se ofreció a cocinar hoy…

— ¿Qué?

— Seguramente Iván le contó sobre el estofado que preparó el otro día y él no quiso quedarse atrás. Por suerte es menos desastroso en la cocina— añadió, un poco tenso — ¿Te guardamos un lugar en la mesa? Iván insiste en que "sería lindo que tomáramos el hábito de comer juntos"-aru.

La muchacha se mostró conmovida.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Creo que ya necesitábamos a alguien como él en esta casa.

— Explícate.

— Es pueblerino, como yo. Está acostumbrado a la vida hogareña, a pasar tiempo con su familia, a tomarse las cosas con calma y charlar con los demás en espacios comunes en lugar de encerrarse en su cuarto. Desde que llegué aquí, he olvidado muchas de esas cosas. Él al parecer no quiere hacerlo. Y mira lo bien que nos está haciendo.

El chino contuvo el amago de una sonrisa.

— Vamos abajo.

.

 _Continuará_...

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Quien haya sentido las ganas de golpear a un delincuente, que levante la mano.  
Y quien dice que no, pues que no sea mentiroso y levante la mano igual.

¡Gracias, bellas personitas que se tomaron su tiempo para dejar un comentario en el capítulo anterior: **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **Softlavender** , **Dangara2610** y **Kayra Isis**!

Tengan todos una hermosa semana.


	8. VIII

**Tammy:** Al principio tenía mis dudas acerca de hacer referencia a la obra de Lady Loba por las posibles repercusiones que esto pudiese traer en los lectores. A toda costa quería evitar el nacimiento de nuevas polémicas en el fandom, ya que esto podía ser tomado como una muestra de 'resentimiento' o 'venganza' por lo que la autora hizo a Vietnam en su fanfic. Sin embargo, convine en que este fanfic es de mi autoría, y si yo quería expresar algo al respecto, era completamente libre de hacerlo.

A pesar de que seguí de cerca las actualizaciones de Lady Loba y los comentarios que llegaban a su historia, me abstuve de escribir el mío porque, de verdad, sentí que pese a que empleara el tono más amigable del mundo, no habría forma de razonar con la autora, porque mi comentario 'detractor' cabría en el mismo saco que los reviews más ácidos, y no quería poner más leña a un fuego que, a fin de cuentas, estaba destinado a extinguirse por sí mismo.

Me complace saber que hay personas que reconsideraron las opiniones vertidas en esa obra. Con lo difícil que es reparar en los errores propios. Meh, la señorita Flannya, como autora y lectora, no me va ni me viene. Tengo el agrado de no haberme cruzado jamás con ella en el largo camino que llevo en esta página, y espero no tener que hacerlo. Con todo respecto.

Creo que a cualquiera le hubiese afectado ver a su gente convertida en lo que vimos que pueden llegar a volverse por algo tan irracional. Digo, ¡los fanfics son para disfrutar! ¡para compartir el fruto de nuestra imaginación! Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando se vuelve un vicio malsano donde sale a flota la peor faceta de las fangirls, esa que es capaz de volcar tanto veneno, tanto odio, contra algo que es ficticio, para colmo, una obra cuya autoría intelectual no les pertenece?

Tienes razón en decir que de eso nos dieron suficiente otras fans en el pasado. Me avergüenza compartir fandom con gente como ellas, pero tampoco me veo lanzándome en picada contra ellas (a menos, claro, que hagan algo directamente contra MÍ). Me considero en ese sentido bastante respetuosa de los gustos y las actitudes ajenas, aunque no las comparta, y mientras no arremetan contra mi persona u otras a quienes estimo. Tal vez es una actitud pasivamente egoísta, pero en virtud de mantener la paz, no me pronuncio para echar más combustible al fuego que por sí solo se extinguirá en algún momento.

¡No te disculpes! El espacio de los reviews es libre para que gente como tú, que tiene mucho que decir, pueda expresarse y encontrar en mi historia una oportunidad y en mí una lectora que, respetuosamente, compartirá también su propio punto de vista. Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar tu comentario. ¡Ten una linda semana!

* * *

.

 **.:VIII:.**

.

Cada vez que Iván trataba de develar el misterio del empleo de Im Hyung Soo, las respuestas que recibía estaban llenas de mofas y evasivas que rayaban en el mal gusto.

— ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Mato gente por dinero.

— ¿Qué haces después de clase?

— Me cubro la cara con esto – _una pañoleta_ \- y salgo a robar.

— ¿Qué clase de trabajo le exige ese incómodo horario nocturno a un estudiante como tú?

— Vendo drogas a menores de edad.

— Toda tu ropa es un asco, y siempre tienes nuevos moretones. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tienes, si puede saberse?

— Me prostituyo. A veces tocan clientes difíciles, ¿sabes?

Los demás miembros de la residencia de estudiantes sabían tanto como el ruso sobre la enigmática vida laboral del asiático.

— Tal vez es niñero y se avergüenza de decirlo— dijo Kim Ly, encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, Kim? ¡No seas tan inocente! De ninguna forma un canguro llegaría con todos esos golpes en el cuerpo los fines de semana-aru.

— Yo pienso que debe estar metido en algo turbio, como una pandilla o algo así.

— Iría armado en ese caso, y sus enemigos atacarían esta casa.

— Tienes razón. Descarta esa opción…— el móvil de Carlos comenzó a sonar, y tras breves segundos de lucha contra el apretado bolsillo de su pantalón, atendió: — ¿Maddie? ¡Hola, guapa! ¿Qué cuentas…?

Salió por un breve instante al antejardín de la casa, mientras los demás continuaban enfrascados en sus manuales de estudio o los quehaceres del hogar. El reloj marcaba las tres de la madrugada del sábado.

Extrañamente, y rompiendo con su costumbre del último tiempo, el ronroneo del motor de una motocicleta irrumpió la quietud de la noche anunciando la llegada del coreano. Carlos, aún hablando por el móvil, le facilitó la entrada. Hyung entró tambaleándose, con el casco colgando de una mano mientras la otra presionaba su costado. Tenía el rostro comprimido en una mueca de dolor.

— Buenas no… ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?!

— ¡Estás sangrando!

El aspirante a periodista se dejó caer de bruces como un saco de plomo en el suelo, y de inmediato los otros tres se abalanzaron a ayudarlo.

— Mira nada más… ¿dónde estabas?

— ¿Quieres decirnos qué te ocurrió? ¡Déjame ver! Por favor, que no sea grave, que no sea grave…

El mozo balbuceó:

— Putos… neonazis…

— ¿Qué?

—Me dieron una paliza— confesó con voz arrastrada — Tres de esos hijos de perra armados con _nunchakus_ y un bate de béisbol…

— ¿Qué les hiciste?

— ¡Nada! — tosió — Solo hacía mi trabajo…

Carlos entró, y la enorme sonrisa que traía se desvaneció al ver a Hyung casi ovillado en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es…?

— Lo golpearon unos maleantes.

— Puta madre…— el cubano se hincó junto a su compañero y se abrió algo de espacio con sus manazas — Déjame verte.

Tras examinarlo, concluyó:

— No pareces tener nada roto, por suerte. Al menos no en tu tórax. Las costillas están en su lugar, pero no descarto contusiones graves que quizás te duelan toda la semana. Ahora, sobre tu nariz…

— Sangra.

— ¿Puedes respirar?

— Me cuesta hacerlo de este lado— señaló el flanco derecho de su cara — No pude esquivar el puñetazo que me dio el sujeto al que le quité el bate, y temo que me la haya roto…

— Límpiate y trataré de colocarla de regreso en su lugar… ¡no, no tengas miedo! Lo hice al menos unas siete veces en esta semana. ¡Es increíble cómo sufren las narices de los borrachos peleoneros!

Como pudo, Hyung se levantó y subió las escaleras con la ayuda de Iván, que procuraba darle el soporte que necesitaba para no caer por los peldaños. Cuando llegó al baño y comenzó a lavar el flujo de sangre que le manchaba los labios y el mentón, el ruso observó los detalles de la ropa que su amigo llevaba puesta. ¡Su uniforme!

— " _El Búnker_ "… ¿acaso es el club nocturno que…?

— Sí, ese mismo.

Había escuchado sobre ese local. Su reputación era la de un sitio donde antiguamente se reunían disidentes políticos e intelectuales para organizar sus manifestaciones 'a salvo' de quienes les repudiaban, y de ahí su nombre. En la actualidad el sitio seguía mereciéndolo, pero por servir de escondite para ciertos grupos minoritarios – _y no necesariamente intelectuales_ \- que iban a pasar un buen rato siendo ellos mismos lejos de la vista de los menos liberales, fuera ya tomando un trago mientras charlaban de sus extravagantes ideas con sus no menos estrafalarios pares, o buscando entretenciones en su ambiente oscuro, anónimo y caldeado de una especie de pecaminosa complicidad.

A juzgar por el traje desordenado y manchado de sangre que Hyung vestía, los accesorios que colgaban de él – _unas esposas, una luma y un arma de electrochoque_ -, sumado a la incógnita que se había tejido en torno al tema de su ocupación, Iván se sintió en condiciones de sacar sus propias conclusiones.

— ¡Guardia de seguridad!

— ¿Uh?

— Eres guardia de seguridad en ese club…

— ¿Qué, lo dices por el uniforme? No te equivoques: soy _stripper_ y esta noche me pidieron que usara este…

— No tienes por qué seguir ocultándolo.

— Está bien— desistió, dejando de lado las bromas — Cuido la entrada del local por las noches. Es el único horario que me acomodaba, pues no topaba con mis horas de estudio…

— Pero te obliga a llegar a las tantas de la madrugada todos los días, y aún más tarde los fines de semana. ¿Por qué no quisiste decírnoslo?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Los demás me hubiesen obligado a renunciar de inmediato! Y no es como que cada día los estudiantes como yo tengamos la suerte de encontrar un empleo con buena paga y un horario que no nos estorbe en nuestras responsabilidades y prioridades.

Cuando acabó de retirar de su maxilar y los labios todos los restos de sangre, Hyung disolvió las gotas que habían caído en el lavamanos y cerró la llave de agua. Trató de inhalar profundamente, pero dadas las condiciones en que estaba su nariz, tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar.

— ¿Y prefieres acabar así tu día? ¿Apaleado por tres _punks_?

— Neonazis.

— Da igual.

— No. Los neonazis son enemigos mortales de los…

— ¡Da igual! — insistió Iván — A lo que voy, es que podrías buscar algo más seguro.

— Podría, pero ¿sabes? Después de un tiempo le he tomado el gusto— confesó sonriéndole con dificultad, y señalándole la nariz agregó: — Esto son solo gajes del oficio.

Carlos llegó junto a ellos.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento a solas, Iván?

— ¿No necesitas ayuda?

— Nah, ya dije que tengo práctica. Pero la gente normalmente grita cuando lo hago, y no quisiera que vieras un espectáculo tan perturbador.

Aún con todos los deseos de contradecirle, el ruso se alejó. La puerta del baño con patitos de goma se cerró a sus espaldas. Cuando iba a la mitad del pasillo, escuchó algunas protestas ahogadas por el paupérrimo aislamiento de las paredes, y luego reclamos más enérgicos. Los vecinos podrían llamar a la policía en cualquier momento.

— ¡La puta madre…! ¡Quita tus manos, o vas a empeorarlo!

— ¡Duele…!

Cuando el eslavo se reunió con los otros dos en la planta baja, un alarido de dolor lo inundó todo desde el último cuarto de la derecha.

— Suena como si estuviese torturándolo— comentó preocupada la vietnamita.

— Pues conociendo a Carlos, y con la poca paciencia que le tiene a Hyung…

— ¡BASTA!

— ¡TRATO DE AYUDARTE, CARAJO! ¡Quita, deja las manos abajo! Así…

Un milisegundo de silencio antecedió al aullido de agonía del coreano.

— ¿Debería subir a verlo?

— ¡AHORA EXPLÍCAME TODA ESTA MIERDA: QUÉ ES ESA ROPA, DÓNDE ESTABAS METIDO, Y POR QUÉ ACABASTE GOLPEADO POR NEONAZIS…!

—… mejor démosle espacio a esos dos-aru.

(***)

A la mañana siguiente, las marcas que la paliza había dejado en el rostro y el cuerpo del asiático cobraron mayor nitidez. Los demás las apreciaron en detalle mientras componían muecas de dolor y compasión. Tras la conmoción de la madrugada, todos los rastros de la ira cubana se habían desvanecido, tanto así que ninguno recordaba haberlo visto antes tan compungido. No por eso era menos inflexible con su compañero:

— Renunciarás. ¿Me oíste?

— Sí— mugió con desgano el aludido.

— Ni te molestes en lavar la ropa. Entregarás ese uniforme lleno de sangre para que tu jefe vea cómo has arriesgado el pescuezo en su puto local lleno de anormales. Te desharás de ese empleo de mierda y romperás todo vínculo con ese lugar de mala muerte.

— Será una pena. La paga era excelente.

— ¡Pamplinas! Estabas advertido, Hyung. Nos prometiste que no andarías en esos ambientes raros de nuevo. ¡Allí era donde escapabas, maldito engendro!

— No entiendo… ¿por qué no lo pensaste antes? Según nos dijiste, no es la primera vez que te tratan como _punching bag_ — dijo Kim Ly.

—Supongo que era porque estaba dispuesto a hacer más de lo que realmente podía soportar. Las peleas no son poco frecuentes, pero jamás había salido tan mal de una.

— Si eran tres contra uno, a mí me parece de lo más natural que te dieran una buena golpiza.

— Somos cinco guardias en total. Dos en la puerta, dos en el interior y otro en la sala de cámaras de seguridad. No creí que fueran a superarnos, pero usaron tretas para distraernos y finalmente solo acabamos mi compañero de la puerta y yo tratando de repelerlos. Por lo menos ningún cliente salió herido… de gravedad.

— Solo hay algo que todavía no comprendo del todo-aru— intervino Yao — ¿Qué hacían tres neonazis metidos el sábado por la noche en un club nocturno de bajo perfil?

— Sabes la clase de gente que va a ese sitio, ¿no?

— Ahm…

— 'Intelectuales' alternativos, gente rara, artistas frustrados, juventud en decadencia, parejas liberales en busca de diversión, homosexuales, lesbianas, travestis… todo un abanico de posibles víctimas para enfermos fanáticos de la ultra-violencia. Esa noche, al parecer, estaban de cacería.

— Uy.

— Tienes suerte de que no te haya ido peor — gruñó Carlos — Y antes de que vuelva a ocurrir una barbaridad como esa, será mejor que renuncies. Para siempre.

— ¿Luego qué? Quedaré desempleado quizás por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ¿Cómo pago entonces el alquiler, la gasolina y…?

— ¡Busca otra cosa en la que no corras peligro de morir, pedazo de pelotudo!

— ¡Vale, ya entendí! No me grites.

— Hay miles de cosas que podrían ajustarse mejor a tus habilidades que ser guardia de seguridad— intervino Iván — Tan solo es cosa de tener iniciativa e insistir hasta conseguirlo…

— Lo que me recuerda que tú y yo debemos salir dentro de media hora— interrumpió Kim Ly, dirigiéndose al más viejo de los residentes. Los demás la acribillaron con la mirada simultáneamente. La vietnamita les explicó, nerviosa: — E-eh… acepté la oferta de Yao, y… hoy… iremos a coordinar la fecha de la entrevista de trabajo.

— Jo, pues, ¡te deseo toda la suerte del mundo! — exclamó Iván.

— Háblales de tu experiencia con modestia y transparencia, y te ganarás a tu futuro jefe de inmediato.

— Y muéstrale el video de la detención del ladrón en la galería, eso le dará la idea de que eres una chica en quién podrá confiar si alguna vez entran delincuentes a su local.

(***)

Como de costumbre, Yao y Kim Ly se movilizaron en bicicleta en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde de un soleado día sábado, y el flujo de automóviles en las calles y avenidas principales era alarmante.

Aún cuando ambos tenían la posibilidad de circular por las ciclovías que el gobierno había construido para evitar los roces entre conductores de vehículos motorizados, peatones y ciclistas, estas vías especiales a menudo eran ocupadas por la gente que circulaba a pie y quería evitar el tumulto de las aceras, o pasajeros que esperaban el autobús en paraderos que rebalsaban de transeúntes.

Sumado a eso, los vehículos mal estacionados solían también ocupar la ciclovía como un espacio donde acomodarse, aún cuando el peligro de que la carrocería sufriera un rayón o un golpe era enorme. Era mucha la gente que había preferido el medio alternativo de transporte para movilizarse por la ciudad, y los angostos caminos destinados a los pedaleros no daban abasto, menos aún cuando en esos espacios reducidos por la invasión de personas y vehículos se producían atascos, accidentes y peleas que interrumpían el tráfico.

En definitiva, y por irónico que pareciera, para un ciclista era incómodo moverse en la ciclovía. La mejor opción era circular por la calzada, junto a los automóviles, lo más cerca posible de la acerca, aún cuando esto despertara la ira de los conductores que debían alejarse de la orilla para darles espacio a los conductores de vehículos a tracción humana.

— Ugh, esto es horrible…

— ¡Hey…!— gritó la vietnamita al ver que un descarado copiloto sacaba el brazo por la ventana para tratar de darle un agarrón. El sujeto se arrepintió de inmediato al ver que la chica se había percatado de sus intenciones, y simplemente soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué pasó…? ¡AIYAAH! — Yao se orilló en un brusco movimiento, y Kim Ly casi impactó contra él — ¡Con un demonio…!

Los automovilistas los adelantaban sin ningún miramiento. Poco importaba si acaso el espejo retrovisor impactaba contra la espalda del ciclista y lo tiraba, o si el pedal del armatoste rayaba la pintura. Afortunadamente, el chino había reaccionado rápido.

— ¡Son todos unos salvajes-aru!

El caos vial, el estrés al volante y sus consecuencias inmediatas como los insultos y los sustos eran el resultado de una mutua intolerancia entre conductores, ciclistas y peatones que nunca tendría fin. Porque al parecer, nadie estaba dispuesto a ser amable con los demás ocupantes de la vía pública.

— Ya casi hemos llegado. En el siguiente paradero hay que doblar a la derecha, ¿no es así?— dijo Kim Ly.

— Sí. Entraremos por la puerta trasera, para dejar las bicicletas encadenadas a un cerco seguro-aru.

— Uf. Yao, cuando vayamos de regreso a casa, ¿no podríamos tomar una vía alternativa? Una que no esté al borde del colapso, por ejemplo…

— Podríamos ir por el parque, aunque tendríamos que ir esquivando a las personas que salen a pasear con sus niños-aru.

— Prefiero eso a tener que seguir soportando a los dueños y señores de la calle en sus carrozas a motor…

En eso, un enorme autobús tocó la bocina a sus espaldas. La mole se estaba aproximando a velocidad moderada, ocupando casi la totalidad de la calzada con su imponente estructura de carrocería pintada de anaranjado chillón, y un tonelaje alimentado por las varias decenas de pasajeros que se apretujaban como sardinas en su interior contra las puertas que apenas habían podido cerrarse.

Si el conductor frenaba en seco para no arrollar a los ciclistas, entonces provocaría un accidente de dimensiones bíblicas con los coches que le seguían.

— Uh oh…

La vietnamita hizo el intento de subir a la ciclovía, donde una mujer que no pasaba de los cuarenta se encontraba inmersa en su conversación por _whatsapp_ , rodeada de bolsas con las compras del supermercado y el centro comercial. Por poco no impactó de lleno con ella. La chica tuvo que bajarse con una improvisada maniobra que apenas dejó un milimétrico margen entre la rueda y el empaque de papel de una tienda de ropa que rebosaba de prendas nuevas. Indignada, la fémina levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido:

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pasar por aquí?!

— ¡¿Y por dónde quieres que lo haga, bruja…?!— jadeó exasperada la asiática.

Un segundo bocinazo le recordó que Yao seguía con su bicicleta en la calle, y que ella y la mujer del móvil estaban estorbándole la entrada a la vía de la salvación.

— ¡Yao…!

El chino se orilló lo más que pudo unos metros más adelante, y hubo de inclinarse hasta posar un pie en la acera, alejando el manubrio del costado del autobús que pasó por su ladoa dos centímetros de tocarlo, sin poder apartarse ni reducir la velocidad. A ambos ciclistas el alma se les cayó a los pies.

Una vez que el peligro pasó y el chino consiguió subir a la vereda ante la mirada atónita y reprobatoria de los peatones, su compañera corrió a su lado para evaluarlo.

— ¿No te tocó?

— No…— gimió el mayor, tembloroso, sudando a mares y con el rostro pálido como un papel. Señaló su cuello — Pero siento algo… aquí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— El filo de la guadaña de la muerte-aru.

(***)

— ¿Tienen algo que hacer mañana?

— Uh… no.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Pues… ayer hablé con Maddie.

— ¡Cierto, te llamó antes de que Hyung llegara! — exclamó Iván — ¿Sucedió algo?

— Nada grave. Me contó que están haciendo algunas reparaciones en su casa, y pues… mañana es la fecha en que puedo visitar a Hugo…

— Tu hijo, ¿verdad?

— Sí. Y me preguntaba si…— para ser él mismo, Carlos estaba demasiado nervioso — Si no les molestaría… que él y Maddie vinieran mañana a casa.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Adelante! Después de todo, eres casi el dueño oficial de esta casa. Ahora, si lo que quieres es pedirnos que nos larguemos porque te damos vergüenza ajena, buscaré algo en que…

El cubano interrumpió a Hyung:

— Por el contrario. Quiero que los conozcan.

— ¡Aw, qué dulce! Me hace mucha ilusión tu propuesta, de verdad— ronroneó conmovido el eslavo.

— ¿Qué dices tú, Hyung?

— Uh… pues… no creo que pase nada malo— dijo, dubitativo — ¿Cuánto años tiene? Sucede que… no tengo experiencia tratando con niños. ¿Debo tomar precauciones? ¿O comportarme como una persona decente…?

— Cumplirá cuatro años— respondió — Descuida, es un chico muy tranquilo cuando está en presencia de gente que no conoce. No es intruso y come de todo. No planeo tenerlo todo el día en casa, de hecho, puede que vayamos al parque que está por aquí cerca. A ambos nos gusta jugar béisbol cuando estamos juntos.

— ¡Qué lindo!

— Así que puedes seguir siendo tú mismo cuando él esté aquí, y confiar en que no vas a incomodarlo, ni él lo hará contigo.

— Está bien.

.

Más tarde, en un momento en que Iván encontró a Hyung a solas en su cuarto, quiso charlar con él para salir de una importantísima duda:

— En día en que llegué a esta casa, y te vi discutir con los otros sobre lugar donde habías pasado la noche… ¿era…?

— Sí, "El Búnker".

— ¿Por qué? Digo, ya vi el estado en que llegaste ayer, y creo que entiendo su preocupación. Pero creo que entendería mucho más si me contaras toda la historia: ¿qué sucedió en ese sitio que hizo que los demás quisieran que te mantuvieras alejado? ¿Y qué te hizo insistir, y esconder lo que hacías allí…?

— Iván, estás metiéndote en un asunto que no me gusta tratar— dijo cortante el asiático — Algo demasiado privado, que siento que aún no puedo compartir contigo. Solo diré que ya había estado antes allí en calidad de cliente, y un día recibí una paliza. Llegué a casa aún peor de lo que lo hice esta madrugada, y los demás me hicieron jurar que jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar. Pero justo apareció una buena oferta de trabajo, y el ambiente del local, dentro de todo, seguía gustándome. Así que si me descubrían, podía decir que tenía una buena excusa…

— ¿Poniendo tu vida en riesgo? — le interrumpió — ¿Qué tiene ese sitio que te hizo volver a pesar de lo que ya te había pasado, y de la promesa que hiciste a los demás, que estaban muy preocupados por ti?

— No trates de hacerme sentir mal, ¿quieres?

— ¿Qué te hizo regresar? — insistió el rubio.

— Iván…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Es simple! — rugió el coreano — Allí es el único lugar donde realmente siento que puedo ser yo mismo, sin el peligro de que nadie me juzgue. ¿Contento?

— ¿Por qué?

— No te diré más que eso.

— Hyung…

— ¡No! ¡Ya déjame, ¿quieres?!

Cuando el asiático trató de cerrar la puerta, Iván interpuso las manos y empujó en el sentido contrario. Forcejearon por un momento.

— ¡Explícate! Tal vez haya una forma en que pueda ayudarte…

— ¡Jamás! ¡No necesito ayuda, solo mi ambiente y privacidad!

— ¡Abre la puerta…! ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para que no quieras hablar con tu amigo…?! ¡¿Por qué prefieres esconderte!

— ¡Déjame solo!

— ¿Por qué debes refugiarte en un búnker? ¿Qué tiene ese sitio que te hace sentir mejor?

— Oscuridad, hermetismo… anonimato. Es el mejor sitio para ocultar secretos que jamás deben salir a la luz…

— ¡Oh, vamos…! Nada puede ser tan terrible. Abre la puerta, terminemos ya con este juego… venga, puedes confiar en mí.

Por un momento, el coreano dejó de empujar la puerta.

— Lo digo en serio…— susurró el eslavo — Sabes que hablar sobre eso te va a hacer sentir mucho mejor, como has hecho con todas las frustraciones que habías estado guardándote. Piensa que este podría ser otro gran paso… uno que te libre definitivamente del peligro que representa ese lugar…

— Te dejaré pasar si tan solo me prometes una cosa antes…

— Lo que quieras.

— No vas a juzgarme. Tampoco vas a compadecerme… mucho menos vas malpensar. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo…

De regreso en el habitáculo, Iván cerró la puerta tras él. Su amigo se sentó en el borde de la cama con la vista baja, en señal de compunción. Tomándose una pequeña libertad, se acomodó frente a él, en la silla que solía ocupar para trabajar en el escritorio.

— Bueno, suéltalo.

— No es tan sencillo. ¿No te importa si me doy unos rodeos antes?

— Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

— Antes de entrar a la universidad, realicé el servicio militar…

— ¡Whoa…! Jamás me lo hubiese esperado de ti— exclamó el ruso, fascinado.

— Tras un año muy intenso allí dentro, descubrí algo… con lo que jamás había podido estar en contacto antes. No sé si fue gracias a la escuela, al ambiente donde vivía o las presiones de mi padre, pero… ese hallazgo… estaba muy dentro de mí. Solo pude verlo una vez que tuve el tiempo suficiente y la oportunidad de experimentarlo… y fue la razón que me llevó a desistir de continuar la trayectoria de la carrera militar que tenía planeada para mi vida hasta ese momento. Un golpe bajo para mi padre, que se mostró tan furioso que… preferí no comentarle lo que me había empujado a tomar esa decisión. Y reservándome de todas esas explicaciones incómodas, opté por escuchar los consejos de mi profesor de lengua de la escuela, y entrar estudiar periodismo…

— Vale, vale… ¿y qué fue lo que descubriste?

— ¡No me presiones! Ya te dije que no es sencillo de explicar— espetó el muchacho — En gran parte, yo mismo me reprimí. Es una revelación sumamente incómoda, no importa donde esté, ni el contexto en que viva… hay cosas de mí que preferiría que jamás salieran a la luz. Lamentablemente, son pulsiones tan fuertes que no puedes esperar que la simple voluntad las acalle. Necesitaba un escape, un sitio donde poder liberar todas las cosas que ocultaba… y fue cuando conocí ese lugar.

Como te dije, "El Búnker" es un sitio donde va la gente más extravagante y liberal de la ciudad para pasar un buen rato. El ambiente de ese sitio es propicio para que allí suceda de todo, con la garantía de que jamás saldrá de esos muros. Las identidades se distorsionan, eres alguien distinto cuando estás allí. Eres un cuerpo lleno libertinaje puro. Era lo que necesitaba para poder cargar con el secreto que me atormentaba sin sentir que estaba decepcionando a otras personas.

— ¿Y qué salió mal?

— Conocí a alguien en ese lugar. Digamos… que fue un momento de debilidad, mal combinado con alcohol y lo que sea que le pongan allí a los tragos. Nos encontramos varias veces, no solo en ese local. Tuve una relación breve, pero muy intensa, con esa persona. Y me confundí. Pensé que estaba realmente enamorado de ella…

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Fuimos una vez a un motel y trató de involucrarme en un trío— confesó escupiendo rápidamente las palabras — Trató de llevar el juego de seducción que habíamos iniciado en ese club a un nivel superior que, para mí, rayaba en lo pervertido. Me dejé cegar por los celos y la furia que inicié un pleito del cual, como te podrás imaginar, salí muy mal parado. Toda la clientela del lugar de abalanzó sobre mí para defender a la víctima.

— ¡Oh!

— Pero, no satisfecho con la merecida paliza que me dieron, volví al club donde nos habíamos conocido. Todos aquí en casa habían adivinado lo que tanto trataba de ocultar, y temían que en mi afán de seguir frecuentando ese sitio fuese a insistir y me hiciera más daño. Pero tal y como te comenté en un momento, había buenas ofertas de empleo como guardia de seguridad. No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de refugiarme otra vez en el sitio donde me había hecho de un lugar, y donde todavía me sentía cómodo. Posiblemente albergaba también la esperanza de rencontrarme con… mi 'ex', y arreglar las cosas.

— ¿La viste de nuevo? ¿Pudiste alguna vez disculparte con la chica por lo que hiciste?

—… ugh.

— ¿Qué?

—No has entendido nada.

— ¿Eh?

— No era una chica, Iván— gruñó el coreano, apartando la vista apenado — Lo que he tratado de decirte en todo este tiempo… es que me gustan los hombres.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué puedo decir...? ¡Fuertes declaraciones!

Gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **Tammy,** **Kayra Isis** y **Softlavender** por comentar el capítulo anterior.

¡Tengan todos una linda semana!


	9. IX

**Sanzen:** ¡Lo siento...! ¡Realmente lo siento! :'(  
P-pero... ¡aquí está, por fin, la actualización!

* * *

.

 **.:IX:.**

.

— ¡Hugo!

— ¡Papá~!

Maddie y el pequeño Hugo llegaron antes de lo esperado. Solo Carlos los estaba esperando en pie. Los otros cuatro, que despertaron con el amoroso saludo del niño, se precipitaron al único cuarto de baño de la casa al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Yo primero!

— ¡Ni hablar, yo voy! ¡Soy mujer!

— ¡Nada de eso, llegaste después de mí! ¡¿Dónde queda la igualdad de género en momentos como este?!

— Esto debemos resolverlo como adultos maduros-aru.

Una ronda de 'piedra, papel o tijera' arrojó que el primero en entrar sería Iván. Los demás aguardaron afuera, tocando la puerta con desagradable insistencia.

— ¡Déjanos agua caliente, grandote!

— ¡Llevas dos minutos en la ducha, es más que suficiente!

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Apenas abrió la puerta, Yao se precipitó al interior con sus materiales de aseo bajo el brazo. Mareado por el ajetreo, el ruso fue a su cuarto a vestirse. Los dos residentes restantes presionaron del mismo modo al chino:

— ¡¿Ya acabaste?!

— ¡Date prisa, vejestorio!

.

En tiempo récord, Iván estuvo listo para bajar a saludar a los visitantes que desayunaban junto a Carlos. Maddie trataba de enroscar la tapa de una tacita plástica llena de leche con chocolate.

— ¿Quieres ayuda, amor?

— Descuida, yo puedo sola… ¡Uy, es que de verdad está dura!

— Papi, ¿quién es él? — preguntó inocente el pequeño Hugo, levantando la vista hacia el enorme joven que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

— ¡Ah, buenos días, Iván! — saludó el cubano de buena gana — Campeón, él es Iván Braginsky. Es nuestro nuevo amigo, llegó hace muy poco a vivir con nosotros. ¿Sabes? ¡Está estudiando para ser maestro!

— ¡Oooh! — exclamó el pequeñín, y a continuación, agitó tímidamente su manito al desconocido — Hola, señor.

— ¡Ufu~! Hola, Hugo. ¡Al fin puedo conocerte! Tu papá nos ha contado muchas cosas buenas sobre ti— la carita del niño enrojeció de pena. Desvió la vista hacia la tacita plástica llena de leche que Maddie había conseguido cerrar.

La canadiense se levantó para saludar al nuevo residente, y abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa en cuanto estuvo frente a él y notó la enorme diferencia de estaturas.

— ¡O-oh…! Eh… es un gusto conocerte, Iván— dijo Maddie, y le dio un beso de cortesía en la mejilla — C-cuando Carlos me habló de ti… no imaginé que serías tan…

— ¿Alto?

— Tan… intimidante— susurró temerosa — ¡Yo pensaba que exageraba cuando decía que le sacabas más de una cabeza de estatura!

— Lo que me supera en altura, yo lo compenso en volumen— carcajeó el caribeño, dándose unas palmaditas indiscretas en el abdomen abultado. Hugo emitió una risita que le hizo ahogarse con la leche achocolatada — ¡Eh, cuidado, campeón!

Mientras el cubano se encargaba de limpiar la naricita del menor con una servilleta, la muchacha de coletas murmuró al eslavo con una sonrisa de gratitud:

— Me dijo también lo que hiciste por él hace unas semanas. Esta es una buena oportunidad para agradecértelo personalmente… últimamente he notado un cambio muy positivo en Carlos, y creo que todo se debe a ti.

— Todos tenemos un poco de crédito aquí — respondió con modestia el joven — Hemos aprendido a hacernos compañía y ayudarnos cuando tenemos problemas. Es un trabajo de equipo.

— ¡Qué lindo saber que Carlos tiene amigos como tú! — suspiró la norteamericana.

Los demás miembros de la residencia no tardaron en hacerse presentes para recibir a sus visitantes.

— ¡Aiyaah! ¡Pero qué lindo-aru! — exclamó Yao al ver al pequeño que desayunaba mientras veía a todos lados con expresión de desconcierto — Carlos, ¿por qué no los invitaste antes?

— Creí que les incomodaría. Además, no es como si los padres de Maddie me tuviesen tan alta estima como para dejar que su preciosa hija y su único nieto vinieran a meterse a los 'barrios bajos'.

— Oh, cariño, no digas eso— reclamó la rubia.

— Sabes que detrás de todo esto hay una cuestión de clasismo y racismo, guapa…

— Papi, ¿qué es 'clasismo'? — interrumpió el pequeño.

— ¿Y si mejor dejamos los temas densos de lado, al menos por hoy? — sugirió Iván, dirigiéndose a continuación al niño — Dime, Hugo… ¿ya vas a la escuela?

— A pre-escolar.

— ¡Qué lindo!

— ¿Y… qué te enseñan? — preguntó Kim Ly.

— Pues… pintamos dibujos. Juego con otros niños. Tengo amigos que vienen de todas partes, y eso me gusta mucho. Eh… también estoy aprendiendo algunas letras…

— ¿Sabes las de tu nombre?

— Sí: 'hache', 'u', 'ge, 'o'. "Hugo".

— ¡Qué listo!

— Tengo amigos con nombres mucho más largos y difíciles. El mío es corto, y me gusta mucho.

— Es un lindo nombre. Dime, ¿quieres una golosina-aru?

— ¡Sí…!

— Eh… ¿puede comer golosinas, cierto? — consultó discretamente el chino a la madre del pequeño, a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa afable. Yao rebuscó en los cajones de la cocina algún caramelo para obsequiarle al pequeño. En tanto, Iván salió de la cocina para invitar a Hyung, que observaba el panorama social desde el umbral.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— Eh… no.

— Di la verdad.

— Nunca he tratado con niños. ¿Y si soy una mala influencia para él?

— ¡Bobo!

— Hablo en serio.

— ¡Vamos! No tengas miedo, está demostrado que lo tuyo no es contagioso.

La expresión del coreano se crispó en una mueca de irritación, y en seguida el eslavo se sintió arrepentido.

— Oh, yo y mi bocota… ¡te juro que no lo decía en ese sentido! Era solo una…

— Te agradecería si ese tema se conserva como un tabú en esta casa.

— Lo siento, Hyung… yo…

— No me des explicaciones.

(***)

El almuerzo estuvo a cargo de Kim Ly y Yao. Carlos y Maddie habían salido con el pequeño Hugo a un parque donde, según los datos del chino, había una rueda en bastante buen estado, dos columpios todavía funcionales y un balancín en el cual podrían jugar. Iván rondaba la cocina en busca de algo en qué distraerse siendo de utilidad. Hyung se había encerrado en su habitación, distante y silencioso.

— Creo que le diste una muy buena impresión al jefe del local ese día. La entrevista de mañana será un mero trámite-aru.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Por supuesto! Te garantizo que el puesto será tuyo, Kim, y más temprano que tarde volverás a estabilizar tu situación económica. Tú procede del mismo modo que has hecho siempre…

— ¿Cómo?

—Lo que sea que hagas, lo harás bien-aru.

Iván creyó ver que las mejillas de la vietnamita se encendían progresivamente.

— ¡Qué calor está haciendo aquí! — exclamó la chica, abanicándose con las manos — ¿Te molesta si abro un momento la ventana?

" _Excusas_ ", rió Iván para sus adentros.

Dejó pasar la ocasión de incomodar a sus amigos y subió para ver al coreano. Desde aquella broma mal pensada de la mañana no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras. Tocó un par de veces su puerta, y el muchacho lo recibió con un cigarrillo encendido entre los labios.

— ¿Se te perdió algo?

— Tú.

— Qué romántico.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— Nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces, cuando todos estamos abajo pasándolo bien?

— Trato de terminar una composición para la clase de Escritura de Ficción. Es para el miércoles, y se supone que debo tener una muy buena historia narrada desde la óptica de un narrador en tercera persona. Lamentablemente esta semana no tuve mucho tiempo, tampoco inspiración como para siquiera iniciarla, y quise ver si acaso hoy sería distinto.

Su tono de voz sonó tan natural que Iván por poco y se tragó su evasiva. Hyung había demostrado antes ser una especie de muralla de misterios y verdades a medias, no obstante, el eslavo estaba aprendiendo a sortear sus trampas.

— Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

— Sí que puedes. ¿Tienes libre la tarde de mañana, después de clases?

Eso descolocó al ruso.

— Tengo en mente un lugar al que quiero ir contigo— continuó el asiático — Es un museo que está a dos estaciones de donde debes bajarte para ir a la universidad. Si no estás muy ocupado, y quieres ayudarme con este relato, puedes acompañarme a la exposición que tienen durante este mes. Me hará bien charlar con alguien al respecto.

— O-oh…

— Regresaremos a casa juntos, también.

— Pues… no hay ningún problema.

— Excelente. Espérame en el acceso principal cuando salgas de clases. Pasaré por ti, ¿vale? No iré en motocicleta, solo usaremos el subterráneo.

— Vale. Te esperaré.

Cuando el joven iba a cerrar la puerta de nuevo, Iván lo detuvo.

— Baja.

— ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Sabes lo importante que esto es para Carlos? Es la primera vez que su novia y su hijo vienen a casa y tienen la oportunidad de conocer el lugar y las personas con las que vive. Sería un lindo gesto que no te escondieras en tu cuarto, al menos por hoy… y que no permanecieras en silencio.

— Bueeeno— mugió desganado. Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando bajaban las escaleras, repentinamente el coreano se volteó hacia Iván, deteniéndolo a mitad del trayecto — No quiero que pienses que estoy así por tu broma de esta mañana.

— ¿Ah, no es por eso?

— No, al menos no completamente. ¡Hey! ¿Crees que no me han dicho cosas mucho peores en ese club de mala muerte? He podido con la gente que ha querido herirme… tú, en cambio, solo trataste de hacerte el simpático y no te resultó. Puedo perdonarte.

— ¡Qué alivio! — suspiró el rubio.

— Lo que no significa que tu atrevimiento no vaya a tener consecuencias— le dedicó un guiño malicioso, y dando por finalizada la conversación, prosiguió con su camino.

(***)

Durante el almuerzo, Hugo dejó de lado gran parte de su timidez. Carlos y Maddeleine lo habían llevado a un parque cercano en donde padre e hijo jugaron a lanzar una bola de béisbol, y las energías del niño estaban casi al límite.

— ¡Y… y… tiré la pelota tan, pero tan lejos… que llegó al patio de una casa de la otra calle! ¡Y mi papá tuvo que ir a recuperarla!

— ¡De buena suerte la señora estaba de buen humor! La pelota golpeó a uno de sus gatos, que tiró su florero favorito. Pero como te disculpaste, campeón, ya viste, ¡te devolvió la pelota!

— ¡Ah, pero qué niño más educado! — suspiró Maddie, acariciándole la cabeza llena de pelo oscuro y ondulado — Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

— Señorita Maddeleine…

— ¡Ay, no! Puedes decirme 'Maddie'— corrigió afablemente la canadiense.

— M-Maddie… ¿han comido alguna vez sopa de pescado? Yao y yo preparamos para la entrada, y queríamos saber cuántos platos debemos servir.

— ¿Sopa de pescado? — Hugo arrugó la nariz en una mueca de extrañeza.

— Nunca antes… ¡ah, pero quisiera un poco! ¿Y tú, Hugo? ¿Quieres algo de sopa, para probarla?

— Uh… bueno— respondió, dubitativo.

El niño recibió un plato hondo con caldo que bebió por cortesía. Se notó que no le gustó, aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Adelantándose a ello, los cocineros habían preparado también un sencillo platillo de arroz blanco y carne con una salsa especiada para que los menos fanáticos de la sopa no se fueran con el estómago vacío.

Llegó el momento de levantarse de la mesa.

— Hugo puede dormir la siesta en mi habitación— dijo Carlos.

— ¿Dormir…? ¡No, papá! Hace mucho no te veo… quiero jugar contigo— refutó el pequeño, batallando contra el sueño que le cerraba involuntariamente los ojitos.

— ¿Y si jugamos arriba? — propuso Maddeleine — Traje figuritas de acción, y con las frazadas y cojines de la casa podemos hacer un fuerte donde quepan todos, ¿te parece, cariño?

— ¡Sí~!

.

El pequeño siguió a sus padres, conteniendo bostezos. Enternecidos, los otros cuatro residentes se ocuparon de dejar todo ordenado y limpio, y en seguida – _respectando el espacio de la feliz familia_ \- se retiraron a tratar sus propios asuntos.

— Qué niño más dulce, ¿no te parece?

— Debe ser porque lo ha criado una chica igualmente adorable. ¿Te imaginas viviera aquí, con Carlos y con nosotros? ¿O si nos viera más a menudo?

— Seguro acabaríamos transformándolo en otro histérico deprimido más del club— bromeó Yao — Pero… ¿vieron lo bien que estaba Carlos hoy, con motivo de la visita de su hijo? Jamás lo había visto tan feliz.

— Pues ahora que lo pienso, en ocasiones anteriores, cuando había ido a verlo a casa de la señorita Maddeleine, siempre llegaba de muy buen humor. Debe de quererlos mucho en verdad, en comparación a lo que le duelen las complicaciones implicadas en ser padre a tan temprana edad.

— De donde vengo, siempre se dice que "los hijos son una bendición" — acotó Iván — Aún con todo lo que le cuesta a los padres sacarlos adelante en condiciones que, como sabemos, ni el dinero ni los tiempos son los suficientes para equilibrar la crianza, el descanso y que jamás haga falta nada.

— Esa historia me suena de alguien que conozco— murmuró Hyung.

— ¿En serio…? O-oh, cierto… tu familia-aru…

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los viste? — preguntó el ruso.

— Ahm… ¿meses? Tampoco es como que me anime demasiado la idea de volver al vertedero de donde salí, aunque sea para ver cómo están mis padres.

— No parece que lo sientas mucho-aru.

— Lo sé, soy un hijo terrible— contestó con indiferencia — ¿Quién más que un bastardo desagradecido podría valorar más su seguridad y comodidad personal, antes que la preocupación de ver que a sus padres no los haya matado una de las pandillas que obedecen órdenes de los narcotraficantes?

— ¡Hyung, no seas tan explícito!

—Ni tan duro contigo mismo… apuesto a que en el fondo sí te preocupas por ellos.

— Sí— escupió — Pero por medio de esto…— mostró su anticuado teléfono móvil — Es casi lo mismo que no hacerlo.

— ¿Los llamas a menudo, al menos?

— Tres veces a la semana, por lo bajo. Y hablo también con mi hermana: Sun Hee. Vive también en una residencial, únicamente ocupada por chicas, que está más cerca de casa, y por eso ha podido visitarlos con más frecuencia. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Cada cuánto ven a sus padres o se contactan con ellos?

— Hablo con mi padre todas las semanas— dijo Kim Ly, añadiendo de inmediato con culpabilidad: — Aunque… la mayoría de ellas no nacen por iniciativa mía.

— Los veo en el trabajo— dijo Yao — Cada vez que llegan cargamentos con las cosas que el restaurante necesita para la semana, puedo hablar con ellos y saber de mis hermanos-aru. Uh… digamos que fuera de la rutina y las coincidencias, tampoco hago grandes esfuerzos por verlos…

— Llamo a mis hermanas cuando llego de clases. Mentiría si digo que la comunicación es diaria, pero no dejo pasar más de dos días sin actuar por mi cuenta. Y ellas hacen lo mismo. Si tienen algo nuevo que reportar, o simplemente quieren saber cómo estoy, ellas llaman en los horarios que saben que podrán encontrarme disponible.

— Uh… hablar sobre esto no hizo más que aumentar mis deseos de que las vacaciones lleguen pronto— suspiró Kim Ly — Es el periodo sagrado en que viajo a mi pueblo natal para pasar esos días con mi padre trabajando en el taller… y comiendo mientras vemos películas de guerra juntos.

— Uh… creo… que podría llamar a mis padres para decirles que un día de estos me reserven un lugar en la mesa a la hora de la cena-aru— gimió el chino, bajando la mirada en un gesto compungido.

— Pues yo, cuando pueda, viajaré a casa a ver a mi familia. Seguramente también será en vacaciones. Hasta entonces, tendré que valerme del teléfono para seguir en contacto con ellos. ¿Tú qué harás, Hyung?

— Hum… ¿rondar la casa a ver si los aspirantes a narcos me dejan pasar? Digamos que no les simpatizo mucho, y una pronta visita a mi casa en esos términos podría ser una promesa que caiga en el vacío…

De repente, Carlos y Maddeleine regresaron al salón principal, bajando las escaleras tomados de la mano.

— Ya se ha dormido— dijo la canadiense en un discreto susurro.

— Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que las frazadas y cojines con que hicimos el fuerte para sus juguetes eran en verdad una trampa para él— secundó el cubano, ahogando una risita.

— Nos dijo antes de caer en sueños que se ha divertido mucho el día de hoy, y que está ansioso de ir a la escuela para hablarles de ustedes a sus amigos. ¡Chicos, son geniales! Pensé en algún momento que Hugo podría sentirse incómodo entre tantos adultos, pero me equivoqué.

— Podrían traerlo más seguido. A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto-aru— sugirió Yao, enternecido.

— _Ufu_ ~. Siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa.

— ¿En serio? ¿No les incomoda?

— ¡Para nada-aru!

— En lo absoluto.

— ¿Ya ves, Maddie? ¡Las visitas podrían ser aquí de ahora en adelante! Bueno, si eso no es problema para tus padres…

— Oh, no. No tendría por qué— refutó la muchacha — Haz cuenta que Hugo les hablará un montón de cosas buenas sobre ti y tus amigos. Se les encogerá el corazón de solo pensar en negarle de tanta felicidad a su único nieto.

— Al menos hablo por mí cuando digo que espero haberle dejado una buena imagen — intervino sorpresivamente el coreano — O, como mínimo, no haberlo intimidado.

— ¡Pamplinas, hombre! De hecho, iba a felicitarte por haberte comportado como un humano decente el día de hoy— bromeó, palmoteándole el hombro con su manaza matona.

— En cuanto Hugo despierte, lo alistaré para que nos vayamos a casa.

— ¡Ow, ¿tan temprano?! — se lamentó Iván.

— Sí. El trayecto es largo, debo tomar por lo menos dos autobuses distintos y el subterráneo para llegar a casa— explicó Maddeleine — Vivimos en casa de mis padres…

— En el barrio alto— interrumpió Hugo, sonriéndole pícaramente — Allá donde tienen sus mansiones todas las figuras de televisión, con piscinas y helipuertos particulares.

— Uh, en realidad la casa está un poco más hacia el centro de la ciudad. Estamos a pocas cuadras de la estación terminal de la línea amarilla del subterráneo, que recorre en sentido norte-sur la ciudad. Frente al centro comercial y la intermodal de buses inter-urbanos. El autobús, prácticamente, nos deja casi en frente de la puerta, pero como les dije antes, es un viaje bastante largo.

— ¿Quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe?

— Tal vez yo— propuso Carlos — De paso, podría hablar con tus padres sobre el nuevo régimen de visitas que tenemos en mente.

— ¡ _B-but, darling_ …! Tienes cosas que hacer para mañana, no quisiera distraerte…

— ¿Crees que dejaré pasar esta oportunidad con lo poco que nos hemos visto últimamente, guapa? Ni hablar.

— No se diga más— intervino Yao — ¿Quieren hacer algo mientras tanto? ¿Ver una película, tal vez?

— Veamos qué tienes de bueno, vejestorio.

.

Hugo despertó dos horas después. Tan adormilado como estaba, no tuvo oportunidad de manifestar su indignación a sus padres por haberle tendido una trampa para obligarlo a dormir la siesta. Antes de partir junto a Maddie y Carlos, el niño bebió otra taza caliente de leche con chocolate. Al retirarse, se despidió de cada uno de los residentes con una amplia sonrisa de emoción, y dio las gracias por haberlos aceptado en casa.

— ¿Volveremos pronto, mamá?

— ¡Esperemos que así sea, tesoro!

— ¿Llevas todo lo que trajiste, Hugo? ¿Tus juguetes y tu ropa?

— Ahm… eso creo.

— Si algo llegara a quedarse, campeón, no dudes en que los chicos y yo lo guardaremos para la próxima vez que nos veamos, ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí, papá!

— Ten, aquí algunas golosinas para el camino— el ruso puso en las manos del niño un montoncito de caramelos frutales — Recuerda que no debes morderlos. Son muy duros, podrías romperte un diente.

— Y cepilla bien tus dientes una vez que termines de comerlos-aru. No queremos que esas piecitas de porcelana se llenen de caries, ¿cierto?

— ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamó el niño, metiendo los caramelos en los bolsillos de su anorak — En casa tengo varios que la abuela me da cuando vuelvo de clases. Guardaré todos los días para traerles de mis preferidos.

Yao contuvo las ganas de retorcerse de la ternura. Maddie y su novio salieron de casa rumbo al paradero, con el niño siguiéndoles el paso mientras agitaba su manito en señal de despedida a los cuatro residentes que los despacharon en la puerta de la casa.

— ¡Qué rápido se acabó el día-aru! — exhaló el chino con cansancio.

— Tal parece que nos entretuvimos mucho con Maddie y el pequeño Hugo— acotó Kim Ly — Le haría muy bien a Carlos que los padres de su novia le dejaran venir más seguido aquí.

— No veo por qué no: es un hombre responsable con los pagos y un padre muy cariñoso. Tiene todo el derecho a gozar de tiempo de calidad con su hijo, a quien prácticamente no ve durante toda la semana. No hay por dónde negárselo— haciendo amague de estirarse, el ruso se retiró a la planta superior — Lamento dejarlos tan temprano, pero mañana ya toca madrugar.

— Descansa, Iván.

— Hasta mañana.

— No olvides que pasaré por ti a la salida— le recordó el coreano.

— ¡Lo tendré presente!

Rendido por la fatiga de una nueva semana que ya casi finalizaba, el eslavo se metió en la cama con la sensación incierta de que el nuevo día que le esperaba le depararía una enorme sorpresa.

Por supuesto, no estaba equivocado.

.

 _Continuará_...

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que todo, me disculpo por no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Un pequeño revés emocional me quitó todos los ánimos, y pues... lo dejé pasar.

¡Gracias a las adorables personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior: **Kayra Isis** , **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **Dangara2610** y **Sanzen**!


	10. X

**Respuestas a Reviews 'Anónimos'**

 **Sanzen:** Sí, claro que sí. Es cosa de darle tiempo al tiempo y ser fuerte. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario!

.

 **Tammy:** ¡No te preocupes, cariño! Para mí, al menos, se entendió bastante bien tu punto, y de ninguna forma sentí que mi fanfic se estuviese comparando con otras obras. Ah, yo al menos no quise ser parte de ese altercado porque siempre suelo salir mal parada… es como un don.

Fue bueno ver el cambio que tuvo el fandom hispano tras ese incidente. Creo que a todos les hacía falta un buen remezón para madurar como fanáticos, y entender que escribimos para pasarla bien, no para alimentar odios absurdos.

¡Ah, pues muchísimas gracias! Al personaje de Cuba le he agarrado gran simpatía en mis años en el fandom, y sí, encuentro medio injusto que siendo el primer latinoamericano con el mérito de salir en Hetalia, tan pocos lo hayan tomado en cuenta. Por eso quise darle la oportunidad de ser co-protagonista de una de mis historias.

* * *

.

 **.:X:.**

.

¿Para qué negarlo? La confesión de Hyung hace apenas dos días había causado en Iván un impacto no del todo positivo. Podía catalogarse como 'rechazo', salvo por algunas cosas a tener en cuenta:

Hasta ese momento no había reparado que sus opiniones sobre el tema de la homosexualidad, porque muy rara vez se sacaba a colación en su casa – _esto debido que su padre se declaraba abiertamente homofóbico_ -. Se trataba de un mundo tan desconocido para él que incluso sus propias percepciones estaban sujetas a una ambigüedad que tan solo arrojaba preguntas sobre preguntas, y ninguna respuesta que satisficiera la curiosidad, o sus inseguridades respecto a cómo debía tratar con su amigo una vez develado su secreto.

¿Tendría que cambiar algo en su forma de relacionarse con él para procurar no ofenderlo o incomodarlo? ¿O el solo hecho de cambiar algo ofendería a Hyung, como si su orientación sexual 'diferente' fuese un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso para poner condicionantes a una amistad que hasta ese momento había marchado sin ningún contratiempo?

.

Su mente no dejaba de rondar en torno a las confidencias que el coreano había compartido. Tratando de evadirlo, mientras esperaba sentado en las escaleras de entrada de la universidad, jugaba en su móvil con una aplicación que arrojaba rebuscadas preguntas de trivia sobre países y capitales del mundo. La pregunta número cuarenta y ocho había agotado dos de sus tres oportunidades por adivinar la capital de la República del Congo. Hubiese perdido la tercera de no haber susurrado sobre su hombro izquierdo una voz que le resultaba conocida:

— Brazzaville.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente.

Cuando tecleó la respuesta, Iván erró y marcó tan solo una 'z'. Hyung chasqueó la lengua.

— Ya lo tenías.

— Dudaba. Primero respondí que era Kinshasa, pero cuando marcó el error…

— Kinshasa está en la República Democrática del Congo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad hay dos? — exclamó, asombrado — ¿Y cuál es el Congo realmente democrático?

— Duda de todo país que por nombre se diga 'democrático', es publicidad engañosa.

— ¿Qué pasa con la República Democrática de Corea y la República Popular Democrática de Corea? ¿Debo desconfiar de las dos?

— Pues la del norte es la mejor Corea, la realmente popular y democrática. Los del sur son perros falderos de los _yankees_.

— Permíteme poner en duda tu retorcido criterio sobre el sistema republicano, amigo mío. ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

— Sígueme.

Caminaron a lo largo de la arteria principal de la ciudad, en dirección al barrio que conformaba el foco más importante del casco antiguo. Anteriormente, dicho distrito era el núcleo administrativo de la urbe, el sitio donde se concentraban los establecimientos en que trabajaban los altos cargos públicos, en torno a la pintoresca plazuela fundacional.

Con el paso de las décadas, las funciones de dicho centro se habían desplazado a locaciones con instalaciones más modernas, dejando atrás las fachadas de los palacios decimonónicos, hoy convertidos en centros culturales y museos que un miserable porcentaje de la población visitaba de vez en cuando.

Por lo que Iván pudo leer antes de ingresar al recinto, ese día había una muestra fotográfica de "a-saber-cuál-tema" de "no-sé-qué-'famoso'-artista", cuyo rostro de expresión severa en escala de grises se repetía en todos los afiches con los que habían empapelado extensas áreas de las paredes externas llenas de grafitis. Adelantándose a las protestas del ruso, el joven coreano canceló las dos entradas al muchacho que atendía apáticamente la taquilla.

— Te devolveré mi parte.

— Déjalo así. Yo invito por hoy.

— ¿Qué es esta muestra?

De buenas primeras, lo único que había en el primer gran salón del museo eran pendones con fotografías del artista en distintas posiciones: mirando distraídamente por una ventana, bebiendo café de un vaso de cartón, mirado a la cámara con sus ojos escrutadores y su boca inexpresiva. Ni una declaración, ni una explicación, ninguna referencia al pie de las gigantografías con su cara.

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

— ¡Yo qué sé! Un Don Nadie con suerte. Supongo que su proyecto de fotografías atrajo a algún burgués ocioso dispuesto a financiarlo, y así fue cómo logró arrendar este lugar. La mayoría de las personas con las que pude hablar sobre esta exposición vinieron solo para saciar su sed de morbo, mas yo supuse que podía rescatar algo más que eso…

— Entonces, ¿de qué es esta muestra? — insistió Iván.

— En términos muy breves, este 'artista' tomó algunas fotografías con montajes 'simbólicos' que retratan cómo hoy en día la sexualidad se ha convertido en un espectáculo al servicio de la industria del entretenimiento, al punto de transformarse en algo insoportablemente banal, superficial, destructivo y comerciable. La idea tras esto es mostrar al público cómo es que la humanidad misma ha trazado las vías que nos llevan a la anulación de nuestra propia dignidad en función de satisfacer el morbo.

— ¡Qué profundo!

— Al menos eso es lo que dice en el folleto que repartieron fuera de la puerta de la universidad— aclaró el coreano, deteniéndose junto al primer panel de la muestra fotográfica en sí — Pero ya sabes cómo es el arte posmoderno. ¿Ves esto? Apuesto a que ni siquiera el 'artista' que tomó la foto sabe qué es lo que quiere decir en realidad…

— ¿Ah, no…? ¡Wow! — exclamó, apartando la vista de la imagen.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Es… impactante.

— Podrían denunciarlo por crear material pornográfico infantil— exhaló con pesadez el asiático — ¿Te dice algo esta imagen?

— Pues...

Iván volvió a analizar el cuadro que tenía en frente. Una muchachuela de apenas ocho o diez años, con el vestido reducido a harapos, colgaba de una soga donde con pinzas estaban enganchadas sus dos trenzas. Estaba maniatada, con las manos empuñadas contra el vientre, y sus genitales cubiertos por un montón de tiritas adhesivas. Había hilos de sangre bajando por sus piernas. Su carita magullada chorreaba secreciones que se mezclaban con su propio llanto.

—… abuso infantil.

— Mira los contornos de la imagen.

" _Compresas higiénicas, tampones manchados, pastillas, preservativos_ …"

—… está corrompida.

Hyung sacó un bloc de notas y tomó apuntes con un lápiz azul.

— ¿Algo más?

— ¡Pobre niña! — gimió Iván — Es cierto que desde pequeños deben estar educados y preparados para adentrarse en el mundo adulto, pero… ¿tiene que ser de una manera tan agresiva?

— ¿Piensas que no hay suficientes filtros?

— Tal vez por esto está tan asustada… y herida.

— Exponemos a los inocentes a una realidad cruda y descarnada sin enseñarles antes a defenderse. Hoy las agresiones contra el desarrollo sano y natural de la sexualidad están en todas partes, ya no de una manera que lo restringe, sino que lo deprava. ¿Compartes mi opinión?

— Ehm… creo que sí.

— Sigamos con el resto de la exposición— sugirió el joven de trenza, tras tomar las últimas notas en su libreta — Si ves algo que llame tu atención y crees que me dé una idea sobre qué escribir, avísame.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que sepa qué…?

— Sigue tu intuición.

(***)

— ¿Sabe, señorita? Creo que tiene talento. La llamaremos.

" _La llamaremos_ ".

Esa frase de mierda que los encargados de selección de personal dicen al final de las entrevistas de trabajo para sonar 'políticamente correctos'.

" _La llamaremos_ ".

Un elegante eufemismo para no escupirle directamente a la cara al ilusionado aspirante " _abandona tus esperanza_ ". Es el " _no eres tú, soy yo_ " del mundo laboral, retocado de una sonrisita falsa que trata de pasar por simpática, para no derrumbar la autoestima del rechazado.

Kim Ly no podía creer que aún teniendo un currículum bastante completo y una disposición conformista respecto al sueldo que recibiría por trabajar en el local, el hombre que la entrevistara no mostrara mayor interés por contratarla. La había acompañado hasta la puerta, despidiéndose con un mecánico, un falsísimo… " _La llamaremos_ ".

— Tal vez… mis expectativas eran demasiado altas— suspiró para sí misma. Llevaba varias copias de su currículum en una carpeta que traía en las manos, solo porque había contemplado la ínfima – _casi imposible_ \- probabilidad de que el trabajo que el contacto hecho por Yao le había ofrecido no le convenciera del todo, o bien… que ella no fuese del todo convincente para el puesto.

Apenas puso un pie fuera del local de comida china, se sorprendió a medio centímetro de chocar de frente con alguien. Posiblemente se tratara de un cliente que iba con muchísima prisa, y que quisiera empujarla a un lado para pasar.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Kim al sentir que la persona con la que casi impactó la sujetó con firmeza por los hombros.

— ¡Kim Ly!

— ¡Ah…!

Era María.

— Estaba buscándote.

— A-ah…

Las palabras habían formado un intrincado nudo en su garganta, y se negaban a salir.

— ¿Tienes un momento? — preguntó la mexicana en un susurro afligido — Hay … algo importante que debo decirte.

.

Con todo y la contrariedad de su encuentro, la vietnamita aceptó la oferta de María, y juntas fueron a un pequeño café que a esas horas casi no tenía clientes. La latina invitó. Kim Ly se sentía abrumada y extraña compartiendo una taza de café con leche con la joven que hacía tan solo unas semanas la había echado a escobazos de la casa donde estaba empleada como sirvienta. ¿No se supone debería enrostrarle lo mal que la estaba pasando _por su culpa_? ¿No debería haberle escupido algo venenoso o sarcástico a la cara en respuesta a lo mal que la había tratado…?

Cualquier otra persona en su lugar lo haría.

Pero había en los ojos de la morena un sincero arrepentimiento que hacía a Kim Ly sentirse repulsiva de solo pensar en consumar una venganza, un desquite, devolviéndole su hostilidad pasada con una contestación igual o más agresiva.

— Después de que te fuiste, hablé con Alfred— explicó María, apartando momentáneamente su tacita de café — Él me lo ha explicado todo. Y yo…

Un largo silencio.

Un sorbo de bebida amarga, caliente, flotando en la boca de la asiática.

—…Lo siento tanto, Kim.

" _Lo siento_ ".

— Nunca debí… yo no quería… ¡oh! Malinterpreté tantas cosas…

La cara de la americana estaba roja de pena. Sus ojos se cubrieron de una película acuosa, se enrojecieron.

—… te pido perdón, de todo corazón. Actué muy mal. Debí… ¡debí haber hablado directamente contigo! Pero tenía tantas dudas, tanto… miedo. No podía. Me sentía mal de solo verte; tan… insegura.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque…! Porque… Alfred compartía cosas contigo. Cosas… que no compartía conmigo. Sus dificultades en la universidad, su pasión por los automóviles, su amor por el chili con carne que te pedía todas las tardes, sus chistes malos de 'toc-toc'. Yo solo pensaba "¿Por qué no hace esas cosas conmigo?". Sé que son detalles, cosas muy pequeñas, pero… las relaciones se nutren de eso: de cosas simples, de conversaciones triviales y otras minucias que se comparten, y que aparentemente son tonterías, pero que hacen que las personas tengan intimidad. Y ustedes dos me parecían tan íntimos. Más incluso de lo que me parecía que éramos él y yo.

— ¿Y nunca pensaste que aún con todo y lo unidos que éramos, Alfred te eligió porque solo tenía ojos para ti? — preguntó la chica, tal vez con más seriedad de la que quería. María se encogió en su silla.

— Egoístamente, creí que eso no era suficiente. Pensé que tarde o temprano sería desplazada por todas esas cosas que ignoraba de él, y que tú sí sabías. Pensé realmente que él te preferiría por sobre mí para ciertos asuntos muy personales. No creía ser capaz de soportar que otra chica fuera tan cercana a él, aunque solo fuera en ciertos aspectos. Soy su novia, se supone que yo… que yo debería…

— Siempre me habló muy bien de ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Créeme cuando te digo que, pese a la cercanía que teníamos, jamás hubo algo más entre nosotros— dijo Kim Ly — Siempre estabas tú en su mente, en sus conversaciones, en sus sueños. Siempre tú. Yo solo lo oía cuando nadie más parecía querer hacerlo.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú también lo has notado…?

— Es un chico muy solitario en el cual sus padres han depositado las más altas expectativas. Eso, aún para la edad que tiene, es demasiada presión. Buscaba escapes, y encontró algunos de ellos en mí, simplemente hablándome de sus penas y preocupaciones, y compartiendo algunas alegrías de vez en cuando. Eso nos hizo unidos. Pero jamás lo vi tan pleno como cuando ustedes dos comenzaron a salir.

Jamás tuve intenciones de entrometerme en su relación. Es más, me sentía bien al verlo tan contento, al oírlo hablar de ti con tanta pasión y notar cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando soñaba despierto. Quise acompañarlo en su alegría, pero por lo visto, eso te incomodó. ¿No es así?

— Uh… sí. Pero ahora que lo dices así, me siento tan tonta. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hablado antes con ustedes para aclararlo todo, y en cambio, haberme comportado de forma hostil y desconfiada, solo por basarme en suposiciones que nacían de mi imaginación. Hice muy mal, en especial el día en que te corrí de la casa…

— Me perseguiste con una escoba.

— Y te grité cosas horribles. ¡Me avergüenzo al pensar en eso! — exclamó María — Kim Ly… ¿serías capaz de perdonarme? No solo por un alivio personal, no solo porque no pueda con la culpa… si no porque te he hecho un mal injusto y también le he hecho mal a Alfred. Solo arreglando las cosas contigo podré darle tranquilidad y hacer que se sienta mejor.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente unos segundos, la asiática respondió:

— Acepto tus disculpas, pero… ¿qué implica eso para mí? ¿Debo volver a la mansión de la que fui oficialmente despedida, por arreglo con la madre de Alfred?

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, a pesar de que me gustaría que así fuera – _porque la chica que llegó a tomar tu lugar es espantosa como sirvienta_ -. Sin embargo, si puedo hacer algo más por ti… dímelo. Dímelo, y yo haré cuanto pueda para compensarte el daño que provoqué al hacerte perder tu empleo.

— Pues…— inconscientemente, las comisuras de los labios de Kim Ly dibujaron una sonrisita esperanzada — Hay algo con lo que necesito ayuda.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde necesiten a una trabajadora de medio tiempo? Me urge encontrar un empleo pronto, y la suerte no ha estado de mi lado. ¿Crees que puedas…?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Consultaré con todos los contactos de mis padres y los de la familia de Alfred a ver si tengo una buena oferta que pudiese serte de ayuda!

— Te lo agradecería mucho.

— Empezaré desde hoy mismo. ¿Podrías darme tu número de teléfono? Te llamaré en cuanto aparezca algo.

— Vale— la vietnamita anotó su móvil en una servilleta limpia, y María la guardó en uno de los bolsillos externos de su cartera — Entonces… ¿es todo lo que debías decirme?

— Si se me ha quedado algo en el tintero, te contactaré para que hablemos. ¡Uf, no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima! Por un momento pensé que me mandarías al carajo… en fin. No sería la primera vez que me equivoco contigo.

— No es mi estilo.

— ¿Sin rencores?

— Pregúntame eso cuando tengas una buena oferta de trabajo para mí.

(***)

Al llegar a casa, Hyung e Iván encontraron a Carlos dormido en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Su bata blanca con la insignia de 'practicante' estaba hecha un bulto entre dos cojines, los raídos zapatos deportivos en dos extremos distintos del habitáculo, y la guayabera floreada del cubano abierta hasta casi la mitad. Tenía la cabeza caída, con el mentón apoyado contra el pecho, y los vellos de su torso mojados con la saliva que le resbalaba desde los labios entreabiertos.

— ¡Pobre hombre!

— Se resfriará si se queda ahí.

— ¡Espera, Hyung…!

El coreano se aproximó y lo despertó remeciéndolo sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¡AH…!

— ¡Arriba!

— ¿No hallaste ninguna forma mejor de hacerlo? — reprendió el eslavo con una sonrisita incrédula — Luego te preguntas por qué es tan brusco contigo.

— Puta madre…— gruñó el caribeño. Se adecentó un poco y se incorporó para darle un palmetazo en la nuca al asiático.

— ¡Hey, estaba haciéndote un favor! — protestó.

— ¡Bruto!

Los dos intercambiaron golpes infantiles que poco a poco fueron incrementando su fuerza, hasta que Iván los detuvo.

— Ya basta, o van a enojarse de verdad.

— El viejo Yao dejó algo para ustedes en la cocina. Yo ya comí. Debo ir a ducharme. En breve bajaré a hacerles compañía, aunque sea bebiendo una taza de café mientras leo algunos manuales.

.

Carlos se retiró subiendo perezosamente las escaleras. Los otros dos jóvenes procedieron a servirse el contenido de la olla, y mientras comían, empezaron a charlar:

— ¿Qué te pareció la exposición?

— Curiosa.

— Vi que estabas bastante incómodo al principio, pero al final, parecías hasta encantado con lo que veías— comentó Hyung con extrañeza — Aún cuando el calibre de las imágenes iba subiendo en su crudeza. ¿Por qué tanta insensibilidad en la última parte? Creo que hasta te vi sonreír.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó, con la boca llena — Pues no lo sé. Supongo que aguanto bastante bien esos temas una vez que empiezo a familiarizarme con ellos. Ir comentando contigo las fotografías y otras ideas afines hizo que al final pudiese verlas con otro foco…

— Y sonreír.

— Siempre estoy sonriendo.

— Es cierto, lo que me perturba es que esta no haya sido la excepción.

— Lo que no quiere decir que no me sienta afectado— se excusó, tocándose el pecho con la mano abierta — Solo porque no lo aparento, no quiere decir que esos temas no me conmuevan.

— Te creeré.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas?

— No sé, ¿puedes?

— Imaginé que serías distinto.

Hyung dejó de masticar, y miró a Iván con cara de no haber entendido nada.

— Me refiero a tu… ejem… a tu…— comenzó a atorarse de nerviosismo — Pensé que serías más como…— tras pensarlo detenidamente, realizó una floritura exagerada con la mano, moviéndola hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Amanerado?

— No era esa la palabra que buscaba…

— ¿Pensaste que ser gay implicaba que debía comportarme como una 'loca'?

— ¡No…! No, no, no quería decir eso— se excusó de nuevo el ruso — A lo que quería ir, es que no se te nota. D-digo, es que con todo esto de los estereotipos, pensé que podría percibir alguna actitud reveladora en ti: modales más delicados, ciertas frases que son 'clichés' y que la gente les atribuye a… ustedes. Pensé que existía alguna señal universal para saber distinguirlos, pero vi que eres… que son…

— Normales. Como todos los heterosexuales— interrumpió el coreano — Podemos camuflarnos entre ustedes. No tenemos diferencias tan insalvables, es solo una cosa de gustos.

— Lo entiendo. Solo que desde la ignorancia las cosas se ven muy distintas a como son en verdad.

— Lo importante es que sabes reconocerlo. En cambio, he tenido la desgracia de hablar con otras personas que, incluso declarándose tolerantes, son muy cerradas y mantienen ideas que son incorrectas con respecto a la gente como yo. Por ejemplo, pensar que un hombre que gusta de otros hombres, no puede comportarse de otra manera que no sea conforme a este arquetipo de 'gay-loca' que es tan ofensivo, al menos para quienes no actuamos así.

— Oh…

— O quienes creen que en una pareja homosexual, los roles son fijos y estables.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Que necesariamente debe haber una de las partes de la pareja que haga el papel de mujer, y otro el de hombre, y así se mantengan por siempre jamás.

— ¡Ah!

— La gracia de la intimidad en una pareja de dos hombres, es que van 'vuelta y vuelta'— explicó el joven motorista con una sonrisa picarona. La cara pálida del eslavo enrojeció levemente.

— ¡No quiero detalles!

— ¡Bah, no te hagas el santurrón! Seguro ya lo imaginaste todo.

— No quería hacerlo.

— Se siente bien experimentar…

— ¡Hyung, basta, por favor!

— ¿Sabes qué pienso? Que los demás no pueden entenderlo si no hasta que lo viven o lo presencian de manera vívida. No conocen lo que es un homosexual hasta que ven a uno desenvolviéndose como tal, o bien, hasta que no descubren que ellos lo son. Solo entonces pueden ver que detrás de los prejuicios, los mitos y estereotipos, la realidad es mucho más compleja a la vez que cercana. No somos seres extraterrestres, tampoco simplones. Tenemos en común con las mayorías heterosexuales mucho más de lo que ellos creen.

Iván prefirió callar y vaciar su plato con la vista clavada en él. Hyung terminó primero, y se levantó para dejar la vajilla sucia en el lavadero. El silencio se tornó tan incómodo que en medio de la tensión, el ruso se atoró varias veces con la comida por tratar de tragar más rápido. Cuando limpió con la servilleta algunos restos que habían manchado su boca, Hyung se le acercó de nuevo por el costado, increpándolo con una mirada insinuante que, pese a no haber visto, el rubio percibió por la forma en que se erizaron los vellos de su cuerpo.

— ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

— No.

— ¿Hice que te sintieras mal?

— No.

— Pues no parece. Me dejaste hablando solo.

— Cuando no tengo nada que decir, que contribuya al tema, prefiero callar.

— Sabia decisión. Pero conmigo no debes tener miedo a equivocarte. Es más. Siempre puedo enseñarte si lo que quieres es algo de ayuda para entender mejor.

Para cuando Iván subió la vista con las intenciones de replicar, las manos del asiático lo asieron con firmeza por la mandíbula. Un segundo después, los labios de ambos entraron en contacto. El beso no tuvo nada de forzoso, no obstante, en lo que duró, los escalofríos recorrían el espinazo del más nuevo de los residentes inmovilizándolo por completo, con la misma efectividad que si veinte luchadores de sumo estuviesen afirmándolo mientras su amigo se deleitaba con aquel imprevisto gesto.

Solo cuando Hyung entreabrió levemente los labios para incitar a su compañero, este reaccionó y se apartó atrás con un brinco.

— ¿Te gustó?

— U-uh…— gimió, completamente confundido — ¿Por qué lo hicis…?

— Es tarde— interrumpió — Me iré a la cama. ¡Hasta mañana!

— Hy-Hyung…

— ¿Qué? — se volvió a mirarlo desde el umbral de la cocina — Ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme. Ya sabes, en el caso de que te haya gustado y quieras repetirlo.

Dedicándole un malicioso guiño, se retiró, dejando al rubio completamente pasmado y solo en la cocina. Carlos llegó poco tiempo después, destilando un fuerte olor a jabón de pino, con un manual de anatomía en sus manos.

— ¿Verdad que estaba sabrosa la comida del viejo Yao? Ese hombre no hace más que superarse día a día… eh… chico… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Iván?

El ruso fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra el resto de la noche.

.

 _Continuará..._

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Dicen que sin momentos homosexuales, no hay amistad...  
Ah, pero... (8) Hay un límite que rompe el deseo~ (8) (?)

¡Gracias a Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Sanzen, Ludmilla Llanoscosta, Mitsukuri Ryoko, Dangara2610, Dazaru Kanchu y Tammy por dejar sus comentarios!

¡Hasta la otra semana!


End file.
